


Fall to Madness

by RedEvilDarkness



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Child Abuse, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Megatron/Optimus Prime is only mention, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Harassment, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 94,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEvilDarkness/pseuds/RedEvilDarkness
Summary: It only has unfortunate events happens in this story





	1. Bad Dream

**คำเตือน**

เนื้อหาต่อไปนี้มีเนื้อหารุนแรง เกี่ยวข้องกับการข่มขืนและยาเสพติด โปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน

และไม่มีสิ่งบันเทิงรื่นรมย์ใดๆ หากคุณต้องการสิ่งบันเทิงกรุณาหาอย่างอื่นเถอะ

. . .

ท้องนภาอันสดใสกว้างใหญ่ไร้ที่สิ้นสุดเมืองตึกสูงใหญ่เมืองทางถนนเต็มไปยานพาหนะหลากหลายขนาดวิ่งอยู่เต็มท้องถนนเกือบทุกสาย ช่างเป็นภาพที่แสนวุ่นวายแต่ก็แสดงถึงความเจริญรุ่งเรืองอันยิ่งใหญ่ ทว่ายิ่งมีแสงสว่างของความเจริญรุ่งเรือนเท่าไหร่เงามืดก็ยิ่งขยายใหญ่ยิ่งตามแสงสว่างและหลบซ่อนได้อย่างแนบเนียนเพราะผู้คนมักจะชื่นชมแสงสว่าง หลงมัวเมาจนลืมถึงเงามืดใต้แสงสว่างที่กำลังกลืนกินผู้คนไปทีละคน กอบโกยผลประโยชน์ให้มากที่สุด ผู้คนที่ถูกเงามืดกลืนกินได้แต่ดิ้นเอาตัวรอดโดยไม่สนใจความถูกต้องอีกต่อไป

ห้องรกร้างเต็มไปด้วยฝุ่นเขรอะเต็มห้อง แต่หน้าต่างก็ยังสามารถทำหน้าที่แสดงท้องฟ้าที่สดใสได้อย่างดีเยี่ยม แต่สิ่งที่อยู่ในห้องกลับไม่ได้เป็นที่หน้าต่างแสดงให้เห็นแม้แต่น้อย ร่างของสปาร์คลิ้งที่โตเกือบเต็มวัยเป็นมินิบอทนอนแผ่ราบอยู่บนพื้น เกราะอันคับแน่นของเขาเป็นรอยถลอกไปหมดจนแทบไม่เห็นสีของเกาะของเขาแต่รอยถลอกไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่ คราบเหนียวสีชมพูที่เปรอะเปื้อนตามร่างกายโดยเฉพาะร่องระหว่างขาที่มีมากเป็นพิเศษเกราะที่ปิดช่องขาถูกแงะหลุดออกไปและรู้สึกมีถุงอะไรบ้างอย่างถูกยัดอยู่ข้างในจนล้นออกมา เขานอนหงายแน่นิ่งไม่ขยับไปไหนใบหน้าเปื้อนคราบสีชมพูนั้นเลื่อนลอย เลนส์สีแดงไม่ฉายแววเป็นประกายของสิ่งมีชีวิตมันตายด้านไปหมด เขากำลังคิดว่าเขาจบลงมาแบบนี้ได้อย่างไหร่

ไม่สิ...ทำไมเรื่องของเขามันเริ่มต้นแบบนี้ได้อย่างไหร่

เขาขยับตัวลุกขึ้นมานั่งหันไปหาแสงสว่างจากหน้าต่าง ท้องฟ้าอันสวยงามที่ปรากฏอยู่ทุกวัน มองจ้องมันอยากให้ชีวิตของเขาสวยงามดั่งท้องฟ้าบ้าง แต่มันมีแค่เงามืดปกคลุมทั้งชีวิตแม้แต่ทางข้างหน้าก็เห็นแค่เงามืดไม่มีแม้แต่จุดแสงสว่างเล็กๆดั่งปลายทางอุโมงค์ ไม่มี ไม่มีแสงสว่างแม้แต่น้อย

เขาขยับตัวหันหลังให้หน้าต่างตั้งชันเข่าของตัวเองอ้างขาของตัวเองให้กว้าง คราบสีชมพูที่เปื้อนตามร่างขาเป็นภาพที่เขาไม่อย่างมองที่สุดแต่สิ่งที่ยัดอยู่ในช่องนั้นเขาอยากเอามันออกไปมากกว่า มือค่อยขยับไปแตะปากทางที่บวมเจ็บซ้ำจนด้านชาไม่รู้สึกอะไรอีกต่างไป ค่อยๆดึงถุงที่บรรจุเม็ดกลมเล็กออกมา ทันทีที่เขาเริ่มดึงมันออกความเจ็บแสบก็แล่นริ้วไปทั่วร่างกายจนเผลอซี้ดปากระบายความเจ็บปวด ถุงเล็กๆก็ถูกดึงออกมาได้สำเร็จพร้อมกับคราบสีชมพูที่ไหลออกมาเพิ่มเติม เขายกถุงเล็กเปื้อนคราบชมพูผสมกับน้ำสีใสที่บรรจุเม็ดกลมเล็กจำนวนหนึ่งขึ้นมาดูและวางมันลงข้างตัว จัดการถุงอื่นๆที่ติดค้างอยู่ข้างในตัวเขาเองแต่ยิ่งพยายามเอามันออกเท่าความเจ็บแสบก็เพิ่มมากขึ้น แต่มันก็ทำให้เขานึกถึงอดีตที่เริ่มสู่ความมืดมิดโดยที่ตนเองก็ไม่รู้ว่าตนทำอะไรผิดถึงได้ต้องมาเริ่มต้นเช่นนี้

นี่คือคำเตือน เรื่องที่ได้อ่านต่อไปนี้ไม่ใช่สิ่งบันเทิง ยิ่งอ่านคุณก็จะยิ่งเจอสิ่งที่โหดร้ายต่อไป

“ไอ้เด็กเวร เมื่อไรแกจะเลิกสร้างปัญหาให้ฉันสักที” เสียงโมโนโทนต่อว่าเด็กน้อยตัวเล็กจ่อย แม้จะไม่ได้ตะคอกเสียงดังแต่คำพูดก็สามารถทำให้เจ้าเด็กน้อยหดหัวด้วยความหวาดกลัว เขาไม่รู้ว่าผู้ปกครองเพียงคนเดียวของเขาแสดงอารมณ์เช่นใดเพราะใบหน้าของเขามีแค่เลนส์สีเหลืองกลมโตเพียงดวงเดียวบนใบหน้า

“ผะผมขอโทษครับ ตะต่อไปนี้ผมจะไม่ทำอีกแล้วครับ” แค่คำขอโทษของเด็กน้อยไม่สามารถบรรเทาความเกี้ยวโกรธที่ไม่สามารถแสดงออกมาได้ มือที่ผิดแปลกจากเด็กน้อยลงมือฟาดมันเข้าที่เด็กน้อยอย่างจัง ความเจ็บวิ่งไปทั่งร่างอย่างรุนแรงเกินที่เด็กน้อยจะรับไหวจึงร้องไห้ขอความเมตตาโดยไม่รู้ตัวตามสันชาติญาณของเด็กแต่นั้นทำให้ความโกรธหงุดหงิดน่ารำคานพุ่งขึ้นสูงมากกว่าเดิม

“เงียบนะ ไอ้ตัวมารพจน ฉันน่าจะฆ่าแกทิ้งตั้งแต่ที่แกอยู่ในอกฉัน” ผู้ปกครองของเขาเดินออกจากบ้านไปปล่อยให้เด็กน้อยตนนั้นนั่งร้องไห้ต่อไป

นามที่เขาถูกตั้งขึ้นตั้งแต่เกิดคือ บัมเบิ้ลบี อย่างน้อยๆผู้ปกครองของเขายังพอมีกะจิตกะใจตั้งชื่อให้ เป็นของขวัญเพียงอย่างเดียวที่ผู้ปกครองมอบให้ในวันที่เขาเกิดมา และหลังจากนั้นก็มีแต่ความเกลียดชัง ซึ่งเจ้าตัวนั้นก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะเกลียดชังตัวเขาอะไรนักหนา บัมเบิ้ลบีร้องไห้อยู่เนินนานจนสุดท้ายก็เหนื่อยที่จะร้องไห้อีกต่อไป เขาหยุดแต่ก็ยังสะอึกสะอื้นอยู่ตรงนั้นไม่ขยับไปไหน บัมเบิ้ลบีแค่อยากจะหาอะไรทำเล่นตามประสาเด็กอยากรู้อยากเห็น เขาได้ไปเจอแท่งอะไรสักอยากจึงมันเขียนติดฝาผนัง เจ้าตัวก็ระบายมันอย่างเต็มทีจนผู้ปกครองมาเจอเข้า

ไม่ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีจะพยายามทำให้ผู้ปกครองของเขาหันมาสนใจเขาเท่าไหร่ก็มีแต่ความเกลียดชังเพิ่มมากขึ้นทุกวัน จนเจ้าตัวเหนื่อยที่จะทำแบบนั้นไปโดยสันชาติญาณ ขอแค่ผู้ปกครองไม่เกลียดชังเขาเพิ่มก็ดีแล้ว

และวันนี้ผู้ปกครองของเขาออกไปทำอะไรที่ไหนไม่รู้อีกแล้ว และบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ไม่กล้าที่จะก้าวขาออกจากบ้านไปแม้แต่น้อยถึงแม้ว่าบ้านหลังนี้จะมีแต่ความเกลียดชังมอบให้ แต่มันก็ทำให้เขามีที่พักอาศัยมีที่ให้ซุกหัวนอน

บัมเบิ้ลบีพาร่างเล็กของตัวเองไปยังห้องสกปรกที่มีแต่ผงฝุ่นไม่ได้รับความใส่ใจ เขาหลบที่มุมห้องหนึ่งและล้มตัวลงนอนที่พื้นทั้งๆที่ห้องนั้นก็มีแท่งรีชาร์จว่างตั้งอยู่โดดเดี่ยวและบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้ขึ้นไปบนนั้น มันเป็นที่สำหรับผู้ปกครองของเขาเท่านั้น มีครั้งหนึ่งเขาพยายามขึ้นไปนอนกอดกับผู้ปกครองของเขาแต่สิ่งที่ได้รับการมาคือถูกผลักตกลงมาอย่างไม่ใยดี ไม่คิดที่จะหันมาสนใจว่าจะเป็นอะไรหรือไม่

เขานอนกลิ้งพลิกตัวไปมาอย่างเบื่อหน่ายบ้านหลังนี้ไม่มีของเล่นอะไรให้เล่น มันไม่เคยมีสิ่งด้วยที่เขาทำได้คือนอนเล่นอย่างไร้ประโยชน์ไปวันๆ ไม่ก็เป็นตัวระบายอารมณ์บางวันผู้ปกครองก็กลับมาพร้อมสภาพที่ดูไม่จืด โวยวายอาละวาดจนบ้านเละไปหมด ถ้าบ้านเละไม่พอก็มาลงกับบัมเบิ้ลบีที่ไม่รู้เรื่องอะไร แต่มักจะด่าทอในเรื่องของหน้าตาเขาเสมอ มักจะมีประโยคนี้มาตลอด

_ทำไมแกต้องเกิดมามีหน้าตาที่ฉันเคยมีด้วย_

บัมเบิ้ลบีก็สงสัยว่าทำไมเขาเกิดมามีหน้าตาไม่เหมือนผู้ปกครองเลยสักนิดเขาเคยมีหน้าตาแบบเดียวกันหรือเปล่า หรือว่าเขาเป็นแค่ลูกเก็บมาเลี้ยงถึงได้มีแต่ความเกลียดชังมอบให้

แกร็ก

เสียงประตูเปิดออกมาทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีหลุดออกจากวนวงแห่งความคิดของตัวเอง ปกติแล้วเวลาผู้ปกครองของเขาออกไปข้างนอกจะไม่กลับมาเร็วขนาดนี้แต่เขามีความรู้สึกบางอย่างไม่ดี ผู้ปกครองอย่างออกไปหาอะไรทำแล้วไม่พอใจอาจจะย้อนกลับมาลงที่เขา บัมเบิ้ลบีลุกขึ้นมาหาที่ซ่อนตัวแต่มันก็เป็นแค่ห้องเหลี่ยมไม่มีอะไรเลยนอกจากแท่งรีชาร์จที่ตั้งอยู่

แต่เมื่อนึกขึ้นว่ามีครั้งหนึ่งเขาพยายามหาที่ซ่อนที่ไม่สำเร็จถูกลากออกมาโดนลงโทษหนักกว่าเก่า เตะ ตี ฟาด อะไรก็แล้วแต่จนพอใจ ทำให้เขาหยุดหาที่ซ่อนแล้วนั่งกอดเข่าที่มุมห้องตัวสั่นสะท้านทำตัวเองให้เล็กที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ หวังว่าผู้ปกครองจะไม่เห็นเขา เสียงฝีเท้าที่ใกล้ประตูห้องนอนมากขึ้นก็ยิ่งทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีกอดเข่าหลับตาปี๋ตัวสั่นมายิ่งขึ้น เมื่อประตูห้องนอนเปิดขึ้นเขากระตุกตัวและบีบตัวเองให้เล็กที่สุด

“อ่าวเฮ้ย ไอ้ตาเดียวมันขายบ้านแถมเด็กว่ะ” เสียงที่ไม่เคยได้ยินดังขึ้นมาทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีค่อยๆเงยหน้าหันไปมองคนที่เข้ามายังไหนบ้านของเขา มีเมครูปร่างที่ไม่เคยได้เห็นเมคตนอื่นใกล้เท่านี้มาก่อน ที่ผ่านมาเขาเห็นผ่านหน้าต่างเท่านั้น เขายืนที่หน้าประตูหันหลังไปตะโกกัดับใครคนอื่น ไม่ได้มีแค่เมคตนนี้ที่เข้าที่บ้านหลังนี้ แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่เข้าใจในสิ่งที่เมคตนนั้นพูดออกมา

“อะไรว่ะ” มีเมคอีกตนเดินมายังประตูพวกเขาโต้เถียงกันเล็กน้อยที่เกี่ยวกับเรื่องของบัมเบิ้ลบี ทุกๆอย่างการกระทำตกอยู่ในสายตาของบัมเบิ้ลบีหมดทุกอย่างแต่เข้าไม่เข้าใจว่าพวกเขาพูดอะไรออกมาทั้งๆที่บัมเบิ้ลบีก็สามารถฟังสิ่งที่พวกเขาพูดออก

“ไม่คิดจะเก็บไว้หรอ จะได้มีคนใช้ส่วนตัวไง”

“กว่าจะใช้งานมันได้จะต้องเลี้ยงมันไปนานเท่าไรว่ะ เด็กซะขนานนี้เอามันไปทิ้งเหอะ เสียเวลา”อีกฝ่ายโบกเดินออกไปปล่อยให้เมคอีกคนจัดการ เขาลูบตัวเองดูลำบากใจและหันมาที่บัมเบิ้ลบี เดินเข้ามาใกล้ นั่งยองยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้จนบัมเบิ้ลบีพยามยามขยับตัวชิดเข้ากำแพงให้ได้มากที่สุดราวกับว่าจะเข้าไปสิงกำแพงให้ได้ บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่เคยเห็นเมคตนอื่นนอกจากผู้ปกครองของตน เขาเริ่มกังวลอยากให้ผู้ปกครองของเขาอยู่ตรงนี้ ถึงแม้ว่าเขามีแต่ความเกลียดชังก็ตาม

“โอเค หนูน้อยอยากออกไปเดินเล่นม่ะ” บัมเบิ้ลบีเหมือนจะลืมวิธีพูดไปชั่วคราว เขาไม่สามารถคิดคำพูดได้มีแต่ข้อสงสัยและความหวาดกลัวเต็มอยู่ในจิตใจของเด็กน้อยมากเกินไป

“โฮ่ยๆ อย่าบอกว่าพูดไม่ได้อ่ะ แล้วนี้ฟังรู้เรื่องไหมนิ” เขาเอานิ้วมาเคาะหัว ซึ่งบัมเบิ้ลบีก็รีบหดหัวหลบทันที

“ป่ะ ออกไปเดินเล่นกัน” อีกฝ่ายก็ลุกขึ้นมาดึงแขนเล็กของบัมเบิ้ลบีให้ลุกขึ้น เขาพยายามต่อต้านแต่แรงของสปาร์คลิ้งก็ไม่สามรถสู้แรงเมคที่โตเต็มวัยได้ ทั้งพยายามปัด แกะออกแต่ก็ได้แต่สร้างความรำคานเท่านั้น

“ปะปล่อย...”เขาสามารถค้นคำพูดออกมาแค่นั้น เหมือนกับสมองถูกสั่งในหยุดประมวลผลแล้วเรียกร้องหาแต่ผู้ปกครองของตนเอง

“อ่าวก็พูดได้นิ ตกใจหรอฮืม แค่พาออกไปเดินเล่นเอง ถ้าทำตัวดีๆฉันจะพาไปหาผู้ปกครองของแกด้วยจะได้เจอกันเร็วๆไง” ทันทีที่ได้ยินคำว่าผู้ปกครอง เจ้าเด็กที่ไร้เดียงสาก็เริ่มสงบลงไม่มีอาการต่อต้านออกมาให้เห็น ทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นมันทำให้เขากลัวไปหมดอย่างน้อยก็เป็นเมคที่ตนคุ้นเคย

เมคแปลกหน้าจูงบัมเบิ้ลบีออกไปหน้าบ้านเป็นครั้งแรก ครั้งแรกที่ได้ออกจากเกราะกำบังอันปลอดภัยเขาถูกเดินพาไปตามท้องถนนเดินผ่านอะไรหลายอย่างที่บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่เคย ทุกอย่างมันน่าตื่นตาตื่นใจไปหมดจนหายความกลัวทั้งหมดที่อยู่ในจิตใจ

“ผู้ปกครองไม่เคยพาออกจากบ้านหรอ” เมคแปลกหน้าหันมาถามเมื่อเห็นว่าสปาร์คลิ้งตนนี้ดูตื่นตากับทุกอย่างที่อยู่ในสายตาไปหมด บัมเบิ้ลบีพยักหน้าจนตัวโยกทำให้เมคตนนั้นขำขันกับท่าทีไร้เดียงสาของเด็กน้อย

“เดี๋ยวก็ได้เจออะไรเยอะกว่านี้อีก” เมคตนนั้นก็พาเขาเดินไปอีกไกลและก็มาหยุดอยู่ที่ข้างถนนที่หนึ่ง เขาไม่รู้ว่าตอนนี้อยู่ที่ไหนแต่เมคที่เขาพึ่งเจอนั้นใจดีกับเขามากหรือเกิน

“ช่วยรออยู่แถวนี้ก่อนได้หรือเปล่า ฉันต้องไปทำอะไรบ้างอย่างน่ะเดียวฉันกลับมา” เมคตนนั้นปล่อยมือออกจากบัมเบิ้ลบี แม้จะไม่อยากให้เมคตนนี้ไปไหนแต่เขาไม่อยากให้เมคตนนี้โกธรและรังเกียจเขาเหมือนที่ผู้ปกครองทำกับเขา บัมเบิ้ลบีพยักหน้าเล็กน้อย เมื่อเมคตนนั้นเห็นว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีพยักหน้าก็เดินออกไปห่างออกไปไกลและถูกฝูงชนกลืนหายไป

เมื่อเขามองไม่เห็นเมคตนนั้นความกลัวก็กลับเข้ามาในอกอีกครั้ง แต่ก็รอยืนรออยู่นานแสนนานก็ไม่เห็นแม้แต่เงาของเมคตนนั้นหรือผู้ปกครองที่จงเกลียดจงชังใบหน้าของเขานักหนา เริ่มคิดว่าตนผิดอะไรถึงได้มาอยู่ตรงนี้ เขาเป็นทำตัวดีไม่พอถึงไม่พาไปส่งผู้ปกครองของเขา ทำไมถึงยังไม่รับเขากลับบ้านเสียที ไม่รู้ว่านานเท่าไรแต่ท้องฟ้าก็เปลี่ยนสีเป็นสีที่ดำมืด ผู้คนเริ่มจางหายไป หลายสิ่งที่บัมเบิ้ลบีเคยตื่นตาตื่นใจก็เริ่มมีแต่ความน่ากลัว

_เป็นวันแรกที่ได้สัมผัสถึงคำว่า ทรยศ_

เหมือนความคิดผุดขึ้นมาในสมองแล้วเขาถูกหลอก ไม่มีใครต้องการเขาอีกแล้วแต่ก็พยายามสลัดมันออกไปแต่ความมืดที่ปกคลุม ผู้คนที่บางตาและความมืดที่คืบคลานเข้ามาทำให้ความคิดติดแน่นอยู่ในหัว บัมเบิ้ลบีเริ่มขยับก้าวขาออกเดินจากจุดที่บอกว่าให้รอ ถ้าไปถามเมคตนอื่นๆจะพอช่วยเขาได้ไหมแต่ว่าเมคตนก่อนก็บอกว่าจะช่วยเขาไปหาผู้ปกครองแต่ตอนนี้พวกเขาหายไปแล้วก็ไม่รู้ แต่เขาอยากจะเชื่อในผู้คนอีกครั้ง

_แต่เป็นการตัดสินใจที่มากด้วยบทเรียน_

บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามขอความช่วยเหลือจากเมคทุกตนที่ผ่านไปผ่านมาแต่ทุกคนนั้นต่างล้วนแล้วเดินหนีออกไป ไม่ก็ปฏิเสธเขาทั้งคำพูดอสรพิษและคำพูดที่รุนแรง ความหวังที่จะเชื่อทุกคนนั้นแทบดับสูญไม่สามารถคิดอะไรต่อได้อีกจึงได้แต่ยืนร้องไห้อย่างหมดหนทาง เขาอยากจะกลับบ้านแต่ไม่รู้ว่าทางกลับบ้านของเขานั่นอยู่ไหน ความคิดที่ผุดขึ้นมามากมายทำให้เขาเริ่มหลงทางทั้งจิตใจและกายภาพ

“เจ้าหนู เธอร้องไห้ทำไม ทำไมมายืนตรงนี้คนเดียวละ” เสียงทุ้มแหบพูดขึ้นกับพร้อมและร่างเมคใหญ่คุกเข่าอยู่ตรงหน้าและเขายิ้มให้ บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามปาดน้ำตาที่ไหลออกจากเลนส์สีแดงออกไปให้หมดแต่มันไม่เคยหมด

“ผะผมหลงทาง” เขาพยายามพูดออกมาแต่เขาสามารถพูดได้เพียงเท่านี้แต่นั่นก็มากพอที่อีกฝ่ายพอจะเข้าใจ

“โอเคๆ ไม่ห่วงเดี๋ยวฉันจะช่วยเธอเองนะ” เมคร่างใหญ่พยายามพูดทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเบาใจลง บางทีนี้อาจเป็นความหวังของบัมเบิ้ลบีเขาจึงพยักหน้าตอบรับ

“เดินไหวอยู่ใช่ไหม” บัมเบิ้ลบีพยักหน้าอีกครั้ง อีกฝ่ายพยายามจะจับอีกฝ่ายพาไปหายคนช่วยแต่ว่าเหตุการณ์มันช่างเหมือนกับสิ่งที่เขาเจอไปหมาดๆทำให้เขาถอยหนีกลัวว่ามันจะเป็นแบบนั่นอีกและนั่นสร้างความสงสัยให้กับอีกฝ่ายเป็นอย่างมาก

”ทำไมละ เดี๋ยวก็หลงอีกหรอก”

“มะไม่เอา” เขาเริ่มที่จะกลัวอีกฝ่ายโดยเฉพาะมือที่ยื่นมาทำให้เขาเริ่มอยากจะวิ่งหนี

“โอเค ไม่จับก็ไม่เป็นไร มาเถอะเดี๋ยวจะไปหาคนมาช่วย” อีกฝ่ายเก็บมือไป บัมเบิ้ลบีจึงเดินเข้าไปใกล้อีกฝ่ายระหวาดระแวงว่าจะพาเขาไปที่ไหนหรือแต่ก็เดินอยู่ข้างเมคตนนี้อยู่ดีเพราะไม่รู้ว่าตนควรไปที่ไหนดี เขาคิดไม่ออกนอกจากยืนร้องไห้อยู่อย่างนั้น เมคตนนั้นพาเขามายังตึกแห่งหนึ่งที่ยังมีไฟสว่างเปิดไว้ตลอดเวลา เขาพามบัมเบิ้ลบีเข้าไปก็มีเมคมากมายอยู่ไหนนั่น พวกเขาหันมามองและก็มีตนหนึ่งเดินเข้ามาหาพวกเขา

“มีอะไรให้ช่วยไหมครับ”

“พอดีฉันเจอเด็กหลงทาง น่าจะหลงกับผู้ปกครองเข้าช่วยตามหาได้หรือเปล่า” อีกฝ่ายรับทราบเรื่องก็หันมาถามชื่อและหันไปพิมพ์ข้อมูลแต่ใบหน้าของเมคที่พิมพ์หาข้อมูลกลับขมวดคิ้วจนแทบจะชนกันและเรียกเมคร่างใหญ่ไปคุยกันสองคนไม่รู้ว่าเรื่องอะไรแต่ทั้งสองมีสีหน้าที่ไม่สู้ดีนัก ได้แล้วก็เดินมาหาทางบัมเบิ้ลบีที่นั่งรอแถวนั้น

“เด็กน้อย พอจะรู้ชื่อผู้ปกครองตัวเองชักตนไหม”

“มะไม่รู้ครับ” บัมเบิ้ลบีส่ายและเมคที่ถามก็หันไปทางเมคร่างใหญ่พยายามกระซิบให้เบาได้ยินสองตนแค่สองตน แล้วเมคร่างใหญ่ก็เดินมาพูดกับเขา

“เดี๋ยวพวกเขาจะช่วยหาผู้ปกครองต่อให้ เดี๋ยวก็ได้เจอ” เขายิ้มอย่างเป็นมิตรหากบัมเบิ้ลบีถูกเลี้ยงดูมาอย่างปกติเหมือนสปาร์คลิ้งเขาคงอาจจะรู้สึกปลอดภัย แต่เขาถูกรอยยิ้มแบบนี้หลอกมาแล้วครั้งหนึ่งแล้ว มันคือสัญลักษณ์ของการหลอกลวง เป็นเขี้ยวคมของอสรพิษ

บัมเบิ้ลบีรีบดีดตัวเองออกอย่างรีบร้อนจนเก้าอี้ล้มเสียงดัง ท่ามกลางความตกใจบัมเบิ้ลบีรีบสับขาตัวเองออกไปให้ห่างจากตึกหลังนั้น หนีห่างจากแสงสว่างทุกอย่างหลบซ่อนตัวในความมืด ทุกอย่างมันคือการหลอกลวง พวกเขาจะพาบัมเบิ้ลบีไปที่ไหนก็ไม่ทราบแต่อาจเป็นสถานที่เลวร้ายกว่า ตำรวจและเมคที่พาเขามาออกวิ่งตามเจ้าสปาร์คลิ้งที่จู่ๆก็เกิดอาการตื่นตกใจวิ่งหายเข้าไปในเงามืด พวกเขาสามารถสอดส่องเจ้าสปาร์คลิ้งที่วิ่งหายไปแต่ความมืดนั้นกลืนกินเจ้าหนูน้อยหายไปเสียแล้ว สุดท้ายแล้วพวกเขาก็ต้องล่มเลิกการตามให้เจ้าหนูน้อยและการอยู่ในเงามืดเป็นเวลานานมันไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ดีนัก

ในตรอกซอยที่มีแต่เงามืดปกครองไปทั่วซอยร่างของเด็กน้อยกอดเข่าตัวเองเขาออกมาห่างไกลจนไม่รู้ทิศทางใดๆอีกต่อไป ร่างกายสั่นด้วยความหวาดกลัว เขานั่งอยู่ตรงนั้นไม่ขยับตัวไปไหน ทุกอย่างมันช่างน่ากลัวไปหมด ระบบขึ้นมาแจ้งเตือนว่าพลังงานเหลือน้อยเขาเริ่มหิวแต่ไม่รู้ว่าจะสามารถหาเอนนาจอนได้จากที่ไหน แต่การนั่งอยู่ที่นี้ก็สามารถทำให้ท้องเขาหายหิวโหยได้ เขาต้องเลิกคิดเรื่องของผู้ปกครอง เรื่องของบ้าน เขาคิดหาเอาชีวิตในความมืด

สองขาเล็กสั้นประครองร่างกายของตัวเองให้ลุกขึ้น หันไปมองแสงจากโคมปลายตรอกซอยที่รกร้าง แสงสว่างอาจช่วยนำทางให้เขาก็ได้ เขาเดินจนถึงปากซอยยืนใต้โคมไฟมีแต่ถนนที่ร้างไร้ซึ่งสิ่งมีชีวิตใดๆ ไม่อะไรเลยแม้แต่น้อยมันช่างไร้ประโยชน์สิ้นดี บัมเบิ้ลบีหันกลับไปยังซอยที่ตนเองพึ่งจากออกมา เขาเดินเข้าหามัน ซอยที่เขาจากมายังมีทางให้เดินเข้าไปอีก บางทีมันอาจมีอะไรมีประโยชน์มากกว่า

สปาร์คลิ้งตัวน้อยเดินกลางความมืดทุกวินาที ทุกก้าวที่เดินความกลัวลดลง ทำให้เขาได้ตระหนักว่าความมืดก็ไม่ได้น่ากลัวอย่างที่คิด มันก็เหมือนกับการที่เขาถูกขังไว้ในห้องเวลาที่ผู้ปกครองยังไม่กลับบ้านในตอนกลางคืน

จากนั้นเขาเห็นสัตว์กลร่างหนึ่งนอนตัวสีเทาซีดอยู่ข้างทาง เขานอนนิ่งไม่ไหวติ่งและมีของเหลวสีชมพูไหลออกมา มันสีชมพูเรืองแสงมันเหมือนเอนนาจอน เขาเริ่มสงสัยว่าสิ่งนั้นกินได้หรือไม่ นิ้วมือเล็กนั้นเตะที่ของเหลวสีชมพูและเลียมัน รสชาติของไม่น่าพึงพอใจแต่มันอาจสามารถช่วยทำให้เขาอิ่มท้องได้ มือขยับไล่เลียเอนนาจอนที่ไหลติดที่พื้นตัวเลขของพลังงานเพิ่มขึ้นอย่างเชื่องช้าสร้างความไม่พอใจแก่บัมเบิ้ลบี

เลนส์สีแดงเหลือบไปเห็นสายไฟที่มีหยดเอนนาจอนติดอยู่ เกิดความคิดหนึ่งขึ้นมา เขาพยายามดึงสายไฟนั่นออกมาให้มากที่สุด น้อมตัวลงไปแล้วกัดดูดสายไฟนั่นซึ่งมันมีเอนนาจอนมากพอที่เขาต้องการ เขาต้องการเก็บมันให้มากที่สุด ดื่มมันจนหยดสุดท้าย

63%

ถือว่าเป็นตัวเลขที่น่าพอใจแต่เจ้าเด็กน้อยก็ต้องการที่จะรีชาร์จเต็มที วันนี้เขาได้เรียนรู้อะไรหลายอย่างหลังจากที่ได้ออกจากบ้าน เขาล้มตัวลงนอนข้างร่างสีเทานั้นและรีชาร์จตรงนั้น

ทุกวันต่อจากนี้ของบัมเบิ้ลบีคือการเข้าตัวรอดและการเรียนรู้ เขาได้เรียนรู้วิธีการขโมยของ ใช้ความน่าสงสารในการหลอกล่อเพื่อให้ได้สิ่งที่เขาต้องการ การที่พยายามเอามีชีวิตรอดของเขาในแต่ละวันทำให้เขาลืมเรื่องของบ้าน เรื่องอขงผู้ปกครองไปเสียสนิท ดิ้นลนเอาตัวข้างถนน มันเป็นเรื่องน่าเศร้าที่เด็กน้อยควรได้รับสิ่งที่ดีกว่านี้

สิ่งที่จะเกิดขึ้นต่อไปมีแต่ความเลวร้าย คุณไปหาเรื่องอื่นอ่านจะดีกว่านี้มันแค่เริ่มต้น

เขาจะรอดการถูกจับตัวได้หลายครั้งนั่นทำให้เขาประมาณจนทำให้ถูกตำรวจจับคุมตัวไปได้ในที่สุด ด้วยความที่เป็นเด็กและมีแต่คดีลักเล็กขโมยน้อยทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ต้องรับโทษและถูกไปสถานที่เลี้ยงกำพร้า เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาได้เห็นเด็กที่ถูกทอดทิ้งเหมือนและมีเมคคอยดูแลตลอด เขาคิดว่าเรื่องเลวร้ายที่ต้องนอนข้างถนนทุกวันจะจบลง

ที่นี้มันเลวร้ายยิ่งกว่าข้างถนนเสียอีก

สปาร์คลิ้งทุกคนที่นั้นถูกใช้งานเยี่ยงทาสแม้จะมีเอนนาจอนและที่นอนให้ทุกคืน แต่เอนนาจอนที่ให้ไว้แต่ละวันไม่ได้เสี้ยวที่เขาสามารถขโมยมันมาได้ด้วยตัวเองด้วยและยังต้องทำงานหนักกว่าการขโมยของไปวันๆเสียอีก บัมเบิ้ลบีสัมผัสได้ถึงสายตาของเมคผู้ดูแล พวกเขาชอบจ้องมองยังเขาและพยายามใกล้จับโน้นจับนี้เขา ทำให้เขาไม่ไว้ใจและระแวงพวกดูแลมาโดยตลอด

ข้อสังเกตอีกอย่างคือจะมีเด็กบางตนถูกได้รับการดูแลมาอย่าง **พิเศษ** กว่าเด็กตนอื่นๆ พวกเขาได้ทำงานน้อยกว่าคนอื่น ได้รับเอนนาจอนมากกว่าอย่างเห็นได้ชัด ทุกตนที่ได้รับสิทธิพิเศษมักจะมีหน้าที่โดนเด่นสวยงาม รูปร่างดีกว่าตนอื่น เขาพยายามถามสปาร์คลิ้งตนอื่นๆแต่สิ่งที่ได้รับกลับมานั่นคือ พวกเขารับใช้พวกผู้ดูแลเป็นพิเศษเลยได้รับการปฏิบัติที่ดีกว่าคนอื่นๆ

วันหนึ่งเขาแอบโดดหนีงานของตัวเองแต่ก็ถูกใครบ้างคนกระชากโดยไม่ทันได้ตั้งตัว พยายามต่อต้านแต่เมคตรงหน้าที่มีขนาดไม่ใหญ่มากนักจับล็อกมือปิดปากเขาไว้

“ชู่ว์ บัมเบิ้ลบีฉันไม่ได้คิดจะทำร้ายเธอ ได้โปรดนี้ก็เพื่อตัวของเธอเอง” เมื่อสังเกตได้ว่าเมคตรงหน้าเป็นสปาร์คลิ้งที่เกือบจะโตเต็มที่แล้ว ใบหน้าของเขาเป็นเรียวสวย เลนส์สีฟ้าเป็นทรงรับเข้ากับใบหน้า ปากนิดจมูกหน่อยนับว่าเป็นใบหน้าที่ดูดีมาก อีกฝ่ายจับเขามาให้ห้องที่มีตู้เหล็กเรียงไว้อยู่ เขาหันไปทางประตูให้แน่ใจว่าไม่มีใครมาก็หันมาทางบัมเบิ้ลบี

“อย่าไว้ใจผู้ดูแลที่นี้สักตนเด็ดขาด ไม่งั้นนายจะเสียใจไปทั้งชีวิตแน่ ไม่ว่าจะพวกนั้นจะยื่นข้อเสนออะไรอย่าตอบรับ พวกเขากำลัง...” เสียงพูดคุยที่ดังขึ้นนอกห้องทำให้เขาหยุดพูดและกระชากเปิดตู้เหล็กที่อยู่ใกล้ตัวที่สุดมันมีขนาดพอดีกับบัมเบิ้ลบี อีกฝ่ายผลักเขาเข้าไปข้างในและปิดพร้อมพิงหลังล็อกไว้ไม่ให้ใครเห็นมันเป็นจังหวะเดียวที่มีคนเปิดประตูเข้ามา

บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่เคยเชื่อใจเจ้าเมคผู้ดูแลอยู่แล้ว แต่กำลังสงสัยว่าทำไมถึงต้องแอบมาคุยอะไรกับเขามาอย่างลับๆล่อๆแต่เหตุการณ์ต่อจากนี้มันอธิบายทุกอย่างและเป็นสถานการณ์ที่บัมเบิ้ลบีจะจดจำไปอีกนาน

เขามองไม่เห็นอะไรทั้งนั้นในตู้เหล็กที่มีข้าวของเต็มไปหมดแต่มันมีพื้นที่ให้พอยืนได้อยู่ มันมีช่องเล็กๆอยู่เล็กน้อยแต่ร่างของสปาร์คลิ้งที่จับเขาไว้ในตู้บังไว้อยู่ทำให้ไม่เห็นอะไรทั้งนั้น มีเสียงฝีเท้าย่ำอยู่เป็นจำนวนไม่น้อยและคำพูดที่ดูอย่างไงก็ไม่น่าไว้ใจ

“มาหลบอยู่ที่นี้เองหรอ เดี๋ยวนี้รู้จักเล่นตัวนะ”

“เล่นตัวมากๆ ระวังสิทธิพิเศษจะหายเอานะ” ร่างของสปาร์คลิ้งที่ยันประตูไว้ถูกดึงออกไป ได้ยินเสียงล้มตึงและเสียงสั่นกลัวร้องออกมาแปลกประลาด เหล็กฝาดกระทบกัน แม้จะเสียงร้ององความเจ็บปวดแต่กลุ่มเมคผู้ดูแลกลับดูสนุกสนานที่ได้กระทำแบบนั้น เขาอยากรู้ว่ามันเกิดอะไรขึ้น เขาแอบส่องทางช่องรูของตู้เหล็ก

ร่างของสปาร์คลิ้งนอนหงายกับพื้นขาถูกจับแยกออกจากกันและมาร่างเมคผู้ดูแลนั่งแทรกอยู่ระหว่างร่องขา ขยับกระแทกดูรุนแรงและรวดเร็ว แขนก็ถูกจับล็อกไว้คนละข้างใบหน้าจับบังคับให้อมส่วนซ่อนเร้นของเมคตนเองและยังมีเมคอีกสองตนยืนมองพร้อมใช้มือมอบความสุขให้ตัวเอง

เขารู้ว่ามันคืออะไร แต่ไม่รู้ว่ามันเรียกว่าอะไร เขาเคยเห็นมันตอนที่อยู่ข้างถนน แต่เป็นแค่เมคสองตนที่ทำแบบนี้อยู่ครั้งสองครั้ง แต่เขาไม่เคยเห็นมันใกล้ขนาดเพราะเขารู้สึกไม่อยากยุ่งกับเรื่องนี้มากที่สุดเมื่อเจอเห็นการแบบนี้ รู้สึกขยะแขยงที่เห็นมันและก็ไม่อยากโดนแบบนี้ แม้แต่เสียงก็ไม่อยากที่จะได้ยินมัน เขาถอยห่างจากภาพตรงหน้าออกมาให้มากที่สุด ปิดส่วนรับเสียงของตัวเองและรอ รอให้เหตุการณ์มันจบลงแต่ทุกวินาทีที่ผ่านไปมันช่างเชื่องช้าไม่รู้ว่าจะเสร็จเมื่อไรและก็ไม่กล้าที่จะออกไปดู แค่รอ รอไม่ทำอะไรจนกว่าเหตุการณ์นี้จะผ่านและขอให้ตัวเขาจะไม่ถูกจับได้ว่าแอบอยู่ที่นี้

แสงสว่างดับหายไป ไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นเขาเปิดส่วนรับเสียงอีกครั้ง ไม่มีเสียงใดๆเกิดแม้แต่เสียงฝีเท้าเขารวบรวมความกล้าส่องมองช่องว่างอีกครั้ง เลนส์ของเขาสามารถมองเห็นได้ดีในความมืดและคุ้นชินกับมันเป็นอย่างดี การได้กลับมาอยู่ที่มืดแคบอีกครั้งทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีรู้สักดีและปลอดภัยอย่างบอกไม่ถูก อาจเป็นเพราะใช้ชีวิตเกือบทั้งหมดอยู่กับข้างถนนทำให้รู้สึกคุ้นเคยและปลอดภัย

สายตาสอดส่องกวาดมองให้ทั่ว เขาเห็นร่างหนึ่งนอนนิ่งบนพื้นพร้อมคราบสีชมพูเรืองแสงเล็กน้อย เขายังไม่กล้าเคาะเรียกส่องในแน่ใจว่าไม่มีใครอยู่อีกนอกจาก สปาร์คลิ้งที่ถูกกระทำ ซึ่งดูเหมือนพอตักตวงความสุขจนพอใจก็ปล่อยทิ้งไว้เหมือนของเล่นที่เล่นจนเบื่อก็โยนมันทิ้ง บัมเบิ้ลบีเคาะประตูเรียกให้อีกฝ่ายลุกขึ้นมาเปิดประตูให้ ร่างนั้นค่อยขยับเล็กน้อยเมื่อได้ยินเสียงเคาะ พยายามลุกขึ้นมาแม้ขาจะสั่นไม่สามารถประคองตัวเองได้จึงได้ยันตู้เหล็กที่เรียงรายประคองตัวและเดินมาเปิดล็อกให้บัมเบิ้ลบี แล้วก็ทรุดนั่งลงไปทันที แถมไม่คิดที่จะเช็ดคราบที่เปื้อนออกไป

“นั่นหรอสิที่พวกนายทำเพื่อให้ได้รับสิทธิพิเศษอะไรนั่น” คำพูดแรกของบัมเบิ้ลบีทันทีที่ได้มีโอกาสถามถึงความดำมืดที่ซ่อนอยู่ที่นี้ อีกฝ่ายหัวเราะขึ้นจมูก

“ตอนแรกฉันนึกว่าแค่ไปเป็นเด็กรับใช้ส่วน แต่ไม่คิดว่ามันจะออกมาเป็นแบบนี้ เป็นไงล่ะผลจากพยายามหาทางลัดเพื่อความสะดวกสบาย”

“แล้วไงนั่นที่มันทำกับนายมันเรียกว่าอะไร ฉันสงสัยมันมานานแล้ว” เขาด้วยความไม่รู้อย่างแท้จริง แต่อีกหันมามองอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา

“มันเรียกว่าการข่มขืน แต่เดี๋ยวนายสงสัยมันมานาน งั้นนายก็เห็นมันมาก่อนแล้ว?”

“มันสำคัญด้วยหรอ”

“ไม่ใช่พวกบอกอะไรง่ายๆสินะ งั้นจำไว้แล้วกันพวกมันกำลังเล็งพวกสปาร์คลิ้งที่ตาหน้าดีอย่างนาย แต่พวกนี้อยากได้นายเป็นพิเศษจนตัวสั่นเลยละ อย่างที่นายได้ยินที่พวกมันพูดทั้งนาย” พูดถึงบัมเบิ้ลบี? เขาไม่ได้ฟังมัน

“ฉันไม่ได้ยิน เพราะไม่อยากได้ยินไอ้การกระทำที่น่าขยะแขยงพวกนี้”

“นายดูมีความคิดเกินเด็กทั่วไปนะ แต่ก็ดีแล้วที่ไม่ได้ยิน” อีกฝ่ายลุกขึ้นเดินจากไป บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่อยากอยู่กับพวกที่น่าขยะแขยงพวกอีกต่อไป แต่สปาร์คลิ้งตนนั้นบอกว่าพวกนั้นกำลังเล็งเขาอยู่ นี้คนอย่างเขาจัดว่าเป็นพวกหน้าตาแล้วหรือ อำเล่นมั้งคงกลัวที่จะถูกทิ้งมากกว่าเลยมาเตือนเขา

เขาไม่มั่นใจว่าสิ่งที่สปาร์คลิ้งพูดตนนั้นเป็นจริงหรือไม่ เขาแอบสะกดรอยตามเจ้าสปาร์คลิ้งที่พาร่างของตัวเองไปยังห้องพยาบาล และได้ยินเขาบ่นพึมพำกับตัวเอง

“ต้องโดนอีกยกแน่เลย”

เขารู้สึกได้ว่าแววเลนส์ที่ปรากฏนั่นช่างอ่อนล้า เสียงเดิมเล็ดลอดออกมา เสียงของสปาร์คลิ้งที่ไม่รู้จักนามนั้นทำให้เขาหนีเดินออกไปให้ห่างจากห้องนั่น หนีวิ่งกลับที่ไปห้องพักของตัวเองที่ต้องนอนรวมอัดกันกับสปาร์คลิ้งอื่นถึงหกตน เมื่อเขาได้กลับถึงห้องนอนสปาร์คลิ้งตนอื่นก็ได้แต่ถามหาว่าหายไปไหนมาทั้งวัน แต่เขาก็ไม่เล่าอะไรให้ฟังกระโดดขึ้นเตียงรีชาร์จไม่คิดจะตอบหรือสานความสัมพันธ์กับตนอื่นๆ เพราะมันไม่จำเป็น

สปาร์คลิ้งตนอื่นมักจะเอาเขาไปนิจทาอะไรหลายอย่าง ทั้งเรื่องไม่มีมนุษย์สัมพันธ์ อาการเย็นชา พูดจาเกินเด็ก ไหนจะการหายตัวไประหว่างวันอีกแต่บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่คิดที่จะสนใจและไม่ยอมเป็นหุ่นเชิดใช้งานของพวกดูแลอันน่าขยะแขยง พวกเขาไม่รู้อะไรเลย บัมเบิ้ลบีโหยหายอิสรภาพนอกนอกกำแพงสถานเด็กกำพร้า ไม่ว่าจะสามารถหาทางหนีก็มีประตูล็อกไว้เสมอ กำแพงก็สูงลื่นเกินกว่าที่จะปีนไหวและอีกอย่างก็มีคนคอยเดินดูแลตลอดเวลา

เขาต้องการเหยื่อล่อ

เหยื่อล่อคนแรกก็เขานึกออกคือสปาร์คลิ้งตนนั้นที่โดนข่มขืนต่อหน้าต่อตาโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจ ถ้าสปาร์คลิ้งที่สำคัญขนาดนี้พวกมันต้องออกตามหาแน่นอน แต่เหยื่อล่อแค่หนึ่งอาจไม่เพียงพอเขาต้องการมากกว่านี้อีกและสปาร์คลิ้งร่วมห้องก็เป็นตัวเลือกที่น่าสนใจ

เขาต้องเข้าไปตีสนิทเจ้าสปาร์คลิ้งตนนั้น ติดที่ว่าสปาร์คลิ้งตนไม่เคยมาร่วมโต๊ะโรงอาหารหรือถูกใช้งานที่ไหนเลย สุดท้ายเขาก็ต้องแอบโดดงานออกมาเพื่อตามหาเจ้าสปาร์คลิ้งตนนี้โดยเฉพาะ และเขาก็รู้ว่าห้องของสปาร์คลิ้งตัวนี้อยู่ที่ไหน เป็นห้องส่วนตัวเล็กๆใกล้กับพวกผู้ดูแล

ตกกลางคืนบัมเบิ้ลบีแอบย่องเข้าไปในห้องของสปาร์คลิ้งตนนั้นโดยการปีนระเบียง ไม่อยากเสี่ยงผ่านห้องของผู้ดูแล เจ้าสปาร์คลิ้งนอนอ่านอะไรไม่รู้เหลี่ยมๆอยู่ที่เตียงของตน บัมเบิ้ลบีเคาะกระจกเรียกความสนใจเบาๆและมันได้ผล ทันทีที่เมคบนเตียงเห็นบัมเบิ้ลบีโผล่หน้าออกมาให้เห็นก็เบิกเลนส์สีฟ้ากว้างออกมาแล้วรีบเปิดหน้าต่างให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเข้ามา

“นายขึ้นมาได้ไง นี้มันชั้นห้านะ” ทันทีที่เปิดหน้าต่างเขาก็รีบยิงคำถามมาทันทีในขณะที่บัมเบิ้ลบีปีนเข้ามา

“ชั้นห้าเอง สูงกว่านี้ก็ปีนมาแล้ว” นั้นไม่ใช่เรื่องโกหก เขาเคยลงทุนปีนสูงถึงชั้นเก้าเพื่อหนีจากแก็งโจรเล็กๆ แต่เขามาที่นี้เพื่อตีสนิทใช้เป็นเหยื่อล่อ

“แล้วนายมาทำอะไรที่นี้ ไม่ใช่ว่าเวลานี้นายควรจะรีชาร์จแล้วไม่ใช่หรือไง”

“ใช่ สำหรับพวกที่ไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรทั้งนั้น ฉันรีชาร์จไม่ลงมาหลายวันล่ะ นั่นอะไรอ่ะ” บัมเบิ้ลบีหันไปสนใจแผ่นเหลี่ยม บนเตียงเขาไม่เคยเห็นมันมาก่อน

“เดต้าแพทธ์ไง ถามอย่างกะนายไม่เคยเห็น” เขามองอย่างแปลกประลาดเหมือนไอ้สิ่งนี้มันเป็นของธรรมดาทั่วไป

“ก็ฉันไม่เคยเห็น มันทำอะไรได้บ้าง” บัมเบิ้ลบีรู้สึกได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายอยากจะกลุ้มหัวตัวเอง ทำหน้าตาแบบว่านายอยู่ดาวดวงเดียวกับฉันหรือเปล่า

“มันเป็นของง่ายๆที่หาได้ทั่วไปเลยนะ นายไปอยู่ที่ไหนมา”

“ก็ของที่ห้องฉันไม่มีไอ้แบบนี้นิ” บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามแตะแผ่นหน้าโง่ที่เรียกมันว่าเดต้าแพทธ์ อย่างสนอกสนใจและมีตัวอักษรที่บัมเบิ้ลบีอ่านไม่ออกอยู่มากมายเต็มไปหมด

“ไม่ๆ ต่อให้มันไม่มีอยู่ในห้องนาย นายก็ควรจะรู้จักมันนะ”

“แล้วนายอ่านพวกนี้ออกได้ด้วยหรอ” บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่สนใจและชูตัวอักษรให้อีกฝ่ายได้เห็น

“อย่านะบอกว่านายอ่านหนังสือไม่ออกด้วย” เขาทำสีหน้าเจื่อนๆ

“ก็มีเด็กหลายที่อ่านไม่ออกนิด ทำเป็นเรื่องแปลกไปได้” บัมเบิ้ลบีเลื่อนเดต้าแพทธืไปมาแต่ก็มีแต่ตัวอักษรที่เขาอ่านไม่ออกจึงวางมันลงที่เดิม

“แล้วนายทำอะไรที่ห้องฉันเนี่ย”

“ไม่รู้ ยังไม่อยากรีชาร์จเลยออกมาปีนตึกเล่น” นั่นคือคำโกหกแรกที่ออกจากปากบัมเบิ้ลบีตั้งแต่ที่สนทนากับสปาร์คลิ้งตนนี้

“ไม่มีสปาร์คลิ้งที่ไหนเขาออกมาปีนตึกเล่นถึงชั้นห้าหรอกนะ ต่อให้เป็นเมคเต็มวัยก็ตาม”

“ก็อยากออกมาเดินแบบเด็กธรรมดาอยู่หรอก แต่ไม่อยากเสี่ยงเจอผู้คุมน่ะ ต่อให้พวกมันโง่มากจนสปาร์คลิ้งเดินตามยังไม่รู้สึกตัว” บัมเบิ้ลบีเผลอหลุดปากมั่นใจตัวเองเกินไป เขายังจำได้ดีเพราะความมั่นเกินตัวทำให้เขาต้องมาอยู่ที่นี้

“เดินตามผู้คุม? เพื่ออะไรเนี่ย” อาจต้องเล่าเรื่องอดีตตัวเองบางถึงแม้จะไม่อยากให้ใครรู้ แต่มันจำเป็น

“มันทำให้ฉันนึกถึงตอนที่มีอิสระข้างนอกนั่น”

“ทำไมไม่นั่งก่อนละ” อีกฝ่ายผายมือไปที่เตียงแล้วนั่งข้างเตียง บัมเบิ้ลบีตอบรับคำเชิญพยายามนั่งข้างเตียง แต่มันสูงเกินไปทำให้เขาต้องปีนมันขึ้นนั่ง

“นายอยู่มาเท่าไรแล้วละ ดูเล็กกว่าปกติเป็นมินิบอทเปล่า”

“ไม่รู้” หลังคำตอบนั่นก็มีแต่ความเงียบ มันทำให้รู้สึกอึดอัด ไม่เคยต้องมานั่งสานความสัมพันธ์กับใครมีแต่การหลอกลวงเพื่อให้ได้สิ่งที่ต้องการ

“ฉันไปดีกว่า” บัมเบิ้ลบีโดดลงพื้นเล็กน้อยและเดินไปยังหน้าต่างกลับไปยังที่ที่ตนมา

“ไม่คิดจะถามชื่อฉันหน่อยหรอ” บัมเบิ้ลบีหยุดชะงัก ลืมไปเสียว่าเขายังไม่รู้ว่าร่างตรงหน้านั้นชื่ออะไร

“นายอาจอยู่ข้างนอกมานาน ก็นายยังไม่รู้วิธีการสร้างเพื่อนที่ถูกต้องนะ ฉันสกายไลน์” บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ตอบ รีบปีนออกไปจากบริเวณห้องของของอีกฝ่ายที่ได้ชื่อว่าสกายไลน์ ถึงแม้จะผิดพลาดเล็กน้อยแต่วันต่อๆมาบัมเบิ้ลบีก็แอบปีนมาหาที่ห้องของสกายไลน์อยู่ทุกคืน เขาไปเช็ดประตูหลังมาแล้วมันต้องใช้คีย์การ์ดเท่านั้นไม่เหมือนประตูหน้าที่ต้องใส่รหัสผ่าน เขาต้องการคีย์การ์ดและคนที่เข้าถึงผู้ดูแลได้ก็มีแค่สกายไลน์

ไม่ใช่แค่สกายไลน์ที่บัมเบิ้ลบีต้องสานสัมผัส เขาสานสัมพันธ์กับสปาร์คลิ้งรวมห้อง พวกนั้นตีสนิทง่ายและไร้เดียงสาอย่างแท้จริงเหมือนกับเขาสมัยก่อนที่ถูกหลอกครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า และเขาต้องทำลายความไร้เดียงสานี้ทิ้งเพราะพวกนี้มันแค่เหยื่อล่อเท่านั้น ในแผนการพวกนี้คงไปได้ไม่ไกลเท่าไร แต่สกายไลน์คงต้องใช้เวลาสักหน่อยเพราะเขาคือหัวใจสำคัญต้องให้มั่นใจว่าเชื่อใจบัมเบิ้ลบีโดยไม่มีข้อแม้

ถึงแม้บัมเบิ้ลบีจะไปหาสกายไลน์ทุกคืนแต่ใช่ว่าสกายไลน์จะอยู่ที่ห้องทุกครั้ง เขามีหน้าที่ถูกบังคับให้ไปทำหน้าที่ขยะแขยงนั่นแต่บางคืนก็ได้หยุดพัก อย่างน้อยพวกโง่ก็รู้จักวิธีรักษา

ครั้งนี้บัมเบิ้ลบีปีนไปถึงห้องของสกายไลน์แต่เขาไม่อยู่ก็ไม่น่าแปลกใจนักแต่เขาก็เข้าไปในห้อง ห้องมันมืดและไม่กว้างมากนั้น มันทำให้เขานึกย้อนกลับไปที่บ้านหลังนั้นทุกครั้ง วันเก่าๆที่ไม่ทำอะไรนอกจากมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่างหรือไม่ก็นอนกลิ้งไปมาบนพื้น กรงขังที่เคยเป็นที่ที่ปลอดภัยแต่มันไม่มีอีกแล้ว เขาสงสัยถ้าวันนั้นผู้ปกครองไม่ขายบ้านและทิ้งเขาไป มันจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นต้องไป อาจจะตายด้วยน้ำมือของผู้ปกครองสักวัน ถ้าเป็นแบบนั้นคงจะดีกว่าชีวิตตอนนี้ ตายให้มันจบๆไปก็ดีเหมือนกัน

เสียงฝีเท้าดังมาจากนอกห้องทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีหาที่ซ่อนตัว แต่เสียงฝีเท้านั่นเป็นฝีเท้าที่ลากเชื่องช้าเหมือนเหนื่อยล้าอาจเป็นสกายไลน์แต่ก็ซ่อนไว้ก่อนเพื่อความปลอดภัย ทันทีที่ประตูเปิดออกร่างของสกายไลน์ก็เข้ามาอย่างที่บัมเบิ้ลบีคิดจึงยื่นหน้าออกไปในสกายไลน์เห็นทันทีที่ประตูปิดลง แล้วสกายไลน์ก็สะดุดเฮือก

“บี ทำไมนายต้องโผล่ออกมาจากที่มืดๆด้วย ทำฉันตกใจหมด” สกายไลน์เปิดไฟให้ห้องสว่าง นั่นทำให้ความมืดที่บัมเบิ้ลบีสบายใจนั่นหายไป

“ถ้าฉันเปิดไฟไว้แล้วผู้ดูแลมาเจอ จะให้ฉันซ่อนที่ไหนล่ะ”

“ฉันสงสัยมาตลอดเลยว่าก่อนที่นายจะมาอยู่ที่นี้ นายถูกเลี้ยงมาแบบไหน”

“ทำไมนายชอบถามอะไรแบบนี้อยู่เรื่อย”สกายไลน์ทิ้งตัวเองนั่งบนเตียง แล้วบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ปีนขึ้นนั่งตาม

“เอางี้ ฉันเล่าเรื่องของว่ามาอยู่ที่นี้ได้ไงแล้วนายก็ต้องเล่าเรื่องของนายเหมือนกัน แฟร์ดีไหม” ถ้าเขายื่นข้อเสนอมาขนาดนี้เขาต้องเล่าเรื่องของตัวเอง แต่ถ้ามันทำให้อีกฝ่ายเชื่อเร็วขึ้นก็คุ้มดีเหมือนกัน

“ก็ได้ นายเล่าก่อน”

“นายอาจเชื่อก็ไม่เชื่อก็ได้แต่ฉันมาในตระกูลที่มีชื่อเสียงร่ำรวย เรียกได้ว่าอยู่ดีกินดี ได้ทุกอย่างที่อยากได้เลยล่ะ แต่ว่าวันหนึ่งจู่ๆก็เกิดไฟไหม้ขึ้นที่บ้านของฉัน และทุกอย่างก็พังลงมาหมดผู้ปกครองของฉันไม่รอด ญาติก็รวบบริษัททั้งหมดไปและส่งฉันมาที่นี้”บัมเบิ้ลบีจับได้ถึงความเศร้าสร้อยของอีกฝ่ายได้ เขาหันมากุมมือบัมเบิ้ลบีที่วางอยู่ มันถึงตาเขาแล้ว

“เรื่องฉัน...มันไม่มีอะไรดีหรอก ฉันเกิดมาโดยที่ผู้ปกครองไม่ได้รักฉัน ฉันมีแค่ผู้ปกครองคนเดียวและไม่แน่ใจเขาใช่ผู้ปกครองจริงๆหรือเปล่า เขามีแค่ดวงตาเดียวใหญ่ๆทั้งใบหน้า เขาเกลียดฉันโดยเฉพาะใบหน้าของฉัน วันหนึ่งเขาก็ย้ายไปอยู่ที่อื่นโดยทิ้งฉันไว้ที่บ้านหลังเดิม และเมคที่ย้ายเข้ามาก็เอาฉันทิ้งไว้ข้างถนน แล้วฉันก็ถูกเอามาไว้ที่นี้” เขาไม่เล่าส่วนที่เขาได้เรียนรู้จากเงามืด การเอาตัวรอดข้างถนน สกายไลน์ยิ้มแล้วหัวเราะเล็กน้อย

“เรื่องของฉันเด็กน้อยไปเลยนะ บ้างทีฉันก็คิดว่าโลกข้างนอกมันดีกว่าที่นี้หรือเปล่า” นี้ละโอกาส โอกาสที่จะได้ออกไปจากที่บ้าๆนี้

“ที่นี้มีช่องว่างอยู่ ฉันไปสำรวจมันมาแล้ว ถ้าพวกเราผ่านไปได้ เราก็จะเป็นอิสระ”

“แล้วหลังจากนั้นล่ะ จะทำอย่างไงต่อ” เขาถาม

“ไม่รู้สิ อาจจะต้องอยู่ข้างถนนไปสักพักแต่มันก็ดีกว่าอยู่ที่นี้เป็นของเล่นของพวกนั้น” บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามพูดให้หนักแน่นให้อีกฝ่ายเชื่อใจ

“นั้นสิ แล้วมีแผนหรือเปล่า”

สำเร็จ

บัมเบิ้ลบีอธิบายแผนคร่าวๆให้สกายไลน์ฟังและมีคนที่จะเข้าร่วมอีก แต่พวกเขาต้องการคีย์การ์ดซึ่งสกายไลน์จะเป็นคนขโมยจากผู้ดูแลเอง หลังจากได้แล้วก็เริ่มแผน ทุกเป็นไปตามแผนที่บัมเบิ้ลบีวางไว้ เมื่อสกายไลน์สามารถขโมยคีย์การ์ดได้บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ออกไปสำรวจเส้นทางข้างในให้จำได้ขึ้นใจ แต่ทว่าไม่มีอะไรเป็นไปเสียหมด

เขาได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าใกล้ๆทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีรีบสับขาหามุมอับซ่อนตัวแต่ว่า เมื่อเขาเสี้ยวมุมก็เจอเข้ากับเมคผู้ดูแลโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจ

“แหมะๆ สมกับเป็นเด็กหัวขโมยซะจริงๆ ซ่อนตัวเก่ง แอบสะกดรอยคนอื่นไปมามันไม่ดีนะ ฉันคงต้องเอาจริงเอาจังกับเธอซะแล้ว”บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามถอยหนีแต่ก็มีเมคอีกตนมาปิดทางไว้อย่างพอดิบพอดี

“แล้วก็อย่าคิดว่าฉันไม่รู้นะว่าเธอวางแผนอะไรไว้กับสกายไลน์และเพื่อนร่วมห้องของเธอ” เมคที่อยู่ด้านหลังจับอุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีพาดบ่าไว้ บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามทุบดิ้นหนีแต่ไม่ว่าจะทำพยายามเท่าไรมันก็ปล่อยประโยชน์ เจ้าเมคทั้งสองตนพาไปยังห้องรกร้างที่บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่เคยเห็น เปิดพรมออกมีประตูชั้นใต้ดินซ่อนอยู่ เขาคิดว่าสำรวจที่นี้หมดแล้วแต่เขาคิดผิด

ชั้นใต้ดินนั้นสะอาดกว่าที่บัมเบิ้ลบีคิดไว้ แต่มันมีกรงขังปิดประตูสนิทมองไม่เห็นข้างในเหมือนคุกเรียงกัน แล้วบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ถูกวางกระแทกลงพื้นโดยไม่สนใจว่าจะบาดเจ็บหรือไม่

“ว่าไง บัมเบิ้ลบีสนุกกับการสำรวจในสถานที่แห่งนี้หรือเปล่า ที่นี้มันมีความลับเยอะให้นายได้สำรวจอีกนะ” เมคตนหนึ่งนั่งบนเก้าอี้ไขว้มองลงมาเป็นเป็นการข่มขู่ แต่เขาไม่ยอมให้อีกฝ่ายเหนือกว่าตนจึงจ้องเลนส์อีกฝ่ายกลับอย่างไม่เกรงใจ

“เหอะ ฉันล่ะเบื่อพวกสปาร์คลิ้งข้างถนนละจริงๆ มีปัญหาให้จัดการตลอดแต่นายนี้มันป่วนมากกว่าตนอื่นๆจริงๆ ถึงขอให้ส่งมาที่นี้”

“ถ้าไม่อยากให้ฉันป่วนก็ปล่อยฉันออกไปสิ ทำอย่างกะฉันอยากอยู่ที่นี้” บัมเบิ้ลบีสวนกลับอยากจะพุ่งเข้าไปต่อยหน้าเมคตรงหน้าอย่างจัง อีกฝ่ายโบกมือให้เมคทั้งสองด้านหลังออกไป

“ฉันก็อยาก เพราะไม่อยากให้ตัวปัญหาอยู่ที่นี้ แต่นายจะเอาสปาร์คลิ้งตัวอื่นๆออกไปไม่ได้นะ” เขากดปุ่มคอมพิวเตอร์ข้างหลังประตูห้องขังก็เปิดสองด้าน ด้านหน้าเป็นสปาร์คลิ้งร่วมห้องของเขากอดกันเป็นกลุ่มหวาดกลัวว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้น กับอีกด้านเป็นสกายไลน์ที่ถูกล่ามโซ่ปิดปากเอาไว้ ทันทีที่สกายไลน์เห็นบัมเบิ้ลบีเขาก็พยายามดึงโซ่เข้าหาบัมเบิ้ลบี

“ฉลาดมากที่พยายามตีสนิทสปาร์คลิ้งที่เป็นที่ชื่นชอบของผู้ดูแล ใช้เขาให้ไปขโมยคีย์การ์ดในห้องของผู้ดูแลโดยที่ไม่ต้องเอาตัวเองเข้าไปเสี่ยง” เมคลุกชูคีย์การ์ดนั้นขึ้นมาและโยนมันไว้ที่เก้าอี้

“ฉันรู้ทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นที่นี้ และก็ไม่มีสปาร์คลิ้งตนไหนออกจากที่นี้ได้นอกเหนือว่าฉันจะอนุญาต” เขาเหยียบกระแทกไหล่บัมเบิ้ลบีเสียงดังลั่น เขารู้สึกว่าหัวกระแทกนิดหน่อยแต่นั้นก็ไม่สามารถทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีส่งแววเลนส์จ้องมองกินเลือดกินเนื้อได้

“เธอเป็นเด็กที่มีความสามารถเป็นพิเศษ ทั้งเรื่องการขโมย หลบซ่อน และการหลอกใช้อื่นๆนับเป็นเรื่องน่าเป็นประทับใจ แต่แกคิดถึงแค่ตัวเอง ทำอย่างไงก็ได้เพื่อให้ตัวเองรอดเพื่อให้ได้ในสิ่งที่ต้องการ ฉันละอยากรู้เลยจริงๆ ว่านายอยู่ข้างถนนมานานเท่าไร ใครสอนนายไม่เอาเรื่องโกหกที่นายบอกสกายไลน์ล่ะ”

อีกฝ่ายรู้ แต่เขาอย่างให้บัมเบิ้ลบีพูดสารภาพออกจากปากตัวเอง บัมเบิ้ลบีหันไปมองสกายไลน์ที่มองมายังเขาอย่างไม่คลาดสายตาแม้แต่วินาทีเดียว ความรู้สึกผิดผุดขึ้นมาในจิตใจเขา ทำไมเขาต้องรู้สึกอีกฝ่ายก็เป็นแค่หมากตัวหนึ่งเขาวางไว้ แรงเหยียบที่มีขึ้นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเผลอนิวหน้าแสดงความเจ็บปวดออกมา แรงแบบนี้อีกฝ่ายจะเล่นถึงตายแน่

“มะไม่ใครสอนฉัน คะแค่เลียนแบบมาจากคนอื่นๆ ทะที่เหมือนฉันแค่นั้นเอง”

“ยังจะเชื่อไอ้เพื่อนหัวขโมยข้างถนนตัวจิ๋วนี้อยู่หรือเปล่าละ เขาไม่ช่วยพวกแกออกไปจากที่นี้หรอก”อีกฝ่ายหันไปตะโกนใส่เด็กคนอื่นๆที่อยู่ในห้องขัง แต่นี้คือโอกาสเขาแอบซ่อนมีดเล็กๆไว้เสมอไว้ในกรณีฉุกเฉิน หวังว่าเมคตรงหน้าจะไม่รู้ว่าเขาสู้เป็น

บัมเบิ้ลบีคว้ามีดและแทงเข้าที่ขาและกระชากมันออกจนเอนนาจอนไหลออกมาเป็นทาง เขารีบชักขาออกจากลำตัวบัมเบิ้ลบีอย่างรวดเร็ว ร้องตะคอกด่าแต่บัมเบิ้ลบีอาศัยจังหวะนี้วิ่งไปยังคอมพิวเตอร์ที่น่าจะเป็นแผงควบคุม มองกวาดตัวอักษรที่คุ้นเคยแต่สามารถอ่านได้บางคำ ต้องขอบคุณสกายไลน์ที่พยายามสอนเขาอ่านหนังสือถึงแม้ว่าเขาจะไม่ตั้งใจก็ตาม เริ่มอยากจะโทษตัวเองว่าทำไมไม่ต้องใจฟังที่สกายไลน์สอนให้มากกว่านี้ บัมเบิ้ลบีไปเจอป้ายอันหนึ่งมันน่าจะอ่านว่าไฟอะไรสักอย่างและมีปุ่มอยู่ข้างในกระจกใส แต่เขาไม่มีเวลาแล้ว เจ้าเมคตรงนั้นจะเดินมาหาเขา ถ้าเขาทำให้ห้องมืดได้โอกาสชนะมีอยู่สูง

เพราะผู้พิทักษ์ของเขาคือความมืด

บัมเบิ้ลบีทุบกระจกแตกเพื่อกดปุ่มและไฟทั้งหมดก็ดับเหลือแต่ความมืดที่ให้เป็นที่คุ้มครองและแสงไฟจากเลนส์ เป็นสิ่งเดียวที่บอกทตำแหน่งทั้งบัมเบิ้ลบีและตัวเมคตรงนั้นเอง แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีเคลื่อนไหวในความมืดหลบไปยังจุดอับสายตา ทำให้เมคตนนั้นมั่วแต่หันไปมาเพื่อหาตำแหน่งของบัมเบิ้ลบี ทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีสามารถกระโดดเกาะหลังและแทงเข้าที่หัวได้ทันทีเมื่อตนนั้นล้มลงไปไฟสำรองก็เปิดขึ้นมาทันที ร่างที่นอนนิ่งพร้อมมีมีดปักไว้ที่หัวและเอนนาจอนไหลนองออกมา ทำให้ได้รู้ว่าเมคตนนั้นได้จากไปแล้ว และได้เรียนรู้อีกอย่างว่าชีวิตมันดับสิ้นได้อย่างง่ายดายกว่าที่คิด

นั่นเป็นการฆ่าครั้งแรกของบัมเบิ้ลบี

“ขะเขา...ตายแล้วหรอ” หนึ่งในกลุ่มเด็กร่วมห้องรวบรวมความกล้าพูดออกมา พวกเขาไม่เห็นว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นในความมืด ได้ยินเสียงแทงแล้วล้มตึง เมื่อไฟกลับมาติดอีกครั้งก็พบว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีนั่งล้มอยู่ข้างๆร่างของเมคที่เอาพวกเขามาขัง

“ใช่ เขาตายแล้ว” บัมเบิ้ลบีตอบตามความจริง ไม่มีใครพูดอะไรอีก บัมเบิ้ลบีคว้าคีย์การ์ดบนเก้าอี้เขาจะสามารถออกไปจากที่นี้เลยก็ได้ แต่แววเลนส์ของสกายไลน์เขามองมาอย่างคาดหวัง เชื่อใจเมื่อตัวเขาแต่ก่อนที่คาดหวังเชื่อใจตนอื่น เขาไม่สามารถหันหลังให้กับแววเลนส์แบบนั้นได้

บัมเบิ้ลบีกลับไปกดปุ่มเปิดห้องขังทั้งหมด ขังที่เหลือมีแต่ห้องว่างเปล่า บัมเบิ้ลบีเดินไปหาสกายไลน์ตนแรก กุญแจที่ ล็อกมีช่องสอดการ์ด บัมเบิ้ลบีลองเอาคีย์การ์ดเสียบมันก็ปลดล็อกให้ทันทีพร้อมที่ครอบปาก แต่ว่าสกายไลน์ก็หันมาแล้วสวมกอดแน่นๆหนึ่งครั้งแล้วละออกจับต้นแขนทั้งสองข้าง

“เจ็บหรือเปล่า นายไม่เป็นไรใช่ไหม” คำเป็นห่วงเป็นใยครั้งแรกที่บัมเบิ้ลบีได้รับมาตลอดทั้งชีวิต มันทำให้มองนิ่งค้างไปและรวมถึงทำลายกำแพงความอดทนทั้งหมด แต่ก็พยายามเก็บกู้มันกลับมา บัมเบิ้ลบีได้แต่มองเฉียงไม่กล้าสบกับเลนส์สีฟ้าที่มองอย่างห่วงใย ความห่วงใยที่ไม่เคยได้รับ

“ไม่เป็นไร ฉันสบายดี”เสียงเอะอะโวยวายของกลุ่มเพื่อนร่วมห้องของบัมเบิ้ลบีกำลังเขาต้องมาจัดการกับพวกเขา พวกเขาหวาดกลัวและเริ่มที่จะสงสารในตัวของบัมเบิ้ลบี แต่เขาต้องการพวกนั้น

“เงียบนะ พวกเราต้องออกไปจากที่นี้แล้ว ก่อนที่พวกดูแลจะมาเจอ” บัมเบิ้ลบีพูดขัดพวกสปาร์คลิ้งที่โวยวาย

“แล้วนายมีอะไรมายืนยันมั้ยว่านายไม่ได้จะใช้พวกเรา ฉันบอกแต่แรกแล้วไอ้หมอนี้มันแปลกๆ และนายไอ้เด็กพิเศษ นายยังจะอยู่กับมันอีกหรอ”

“งั้นก็ตามใจ ใครอยากมาก็มา ฉันเอาตัวรอดได้อยู่แล้วล่ะ” บัมเบิ้ลบีโกหก ถ้าเป็นเมคตนสองก็พอหนีได้แต่ถ้าเป็นเมคถึงหกตนตามที่นับมาได้ เขาไม่แน่ว่าจะรอดหรือเปล่าแต่ถ้าพยายามดึงพวกเขาเข้ามา มันน่าสงสัยเกินไป บัมเบิ้ลบีเดินออกมาพร้อมคีย์การ์ดไม่รู้ว่าใครเดินมาตามเขามาบ้าง แต่สกายไลน์ก็ยังอยู่เคียงข้างบัมเบิ้ลบี

“ฉันโกหกนาย ทำไมยังเชื่อฉันอยู่” บัมเบิ้ลบีหันมาขณะที่กำลังขึ้นบันไดไปชั้นบน

“ไม่มีแค่นายที่โกหกฉัน ฉันก็โกหกบ้างอย่างด้วยเหมือนกัน ทีนี้พวกเราเสมอกันแล้วล่ะ” บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่รู้ว่าเขาโกหกเรื่องอะไรแต่ตอนนี้ไม่มีเวลาที่มาคิดเรื่องนี้ บัมเบิ้ลบียืนพิงประตูเขาส่วนรับเสียงแนบกับประตูในแน่ว่าไม่มีเมคที่ไหนเดินอยู่ระเบียงใกล้ห้อง และหันไปมองพวกข้างหลังกลุ่มสปาร์คลิ้ง มองยังไม่พูดอะไรก็มีคนพูดดัก

“ไม่ได้อยากจะตามแผนนายหรอกนะ แต่มันไม่มีทางเลือก”

“อย่าทำเสียงดังแล้วกัน”

“จ้าๆ เจ้าพ่อหัวขโมย”

บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่พูดโต้ตอบและเปิดประตูออกไปทันที เดินลงเท้าเสียงแผ่วจนแทบไม่ได้ยินอย่างเคยชิน พวกที่เหลือพยายามเดินให้เบาเหมือนบัมเบิ้ลบีซึ่งทำให้พวกเขาชักช้าจนทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีหงุดหงิด

“พวกนายเดินกันเร็วๆได้ไหม” บัมเบิ้ลบีหันมาพูดเสียงเบา

“ก็นายบอกให้เดินเงียบๆไง” สปาร์คลิ้งร่วมกระซิบโวยวายกลับ บัมเบิ้ลบีได้แค่กลอกตาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ การเดินฝีเท้าเบาแบบบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นสิ่งที่บัมเบิ้ลบีทำเป็นประจำจนไม่สามารถบอกได้ว่าทำอย่างไหร่ บัมเบิ้ลบีลอบมองสกายไลน์เป็นระยะไม่เข้าใจว่าแค่เวลาไม่นานทำไมถึงเป็นห่วงเขาได้ขนาดนี้ และในที่สุดพวกเขาสามารถออกไปยังสวนประตูหลังได้สำเร็จ

“จำไว้ให้ขึ้นใจแล้วกัน หลังจากที่ฉันเปิดประตูนี้มันจะส่งสัญญาณเตือน หลังจากนั้นอยากวิ่งไปทางไหนก็เรื่องของพวกนาย” บัมเบิ้ลบีคล้าคีย์การ์ดขึ้นมากำลังจะเปิดประตูแต่ก็มีคนขัดขึ้นมา

“เดียวๆ นายควรจะนับก่อนหรือไง แล้วรู้ได้ไงว่ามีสัญญาณเตือน” บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่รออะไรแล้วเสียบคีย์การ์ดเปิดประตูทั้งทีและมีสัญญาณเตือนเสียงดังลั่นอย่างที่บัมเบิ้ลบีพูดไว้จริงๆ บัมเบิ้ลบีออกวิ่ง วิ่งออกไปให้ไกลสถานที่นี้ยังอยู่ในตัวเมืองที่เขาเกิด เมืองที่ดิ้นรนอยู่ข้างถนน บัมเบิ้ลบีหันกลับไปมองตนอื่นๆ เขาวิ่งไปจนละทิศละทาง ไม่รู้ว่าที่เหลือจะรอดหรือไม่ แต่เท่าที่คิดพวกเขาไม่น่ารอด

_แล้วสกายไลน์ล่ะ_

บอทแค่ตนเดียวที่เป็นห่วงเขา จะปล่อยให้เขากลับไปที่นั่นไม่รู้จะเจอกับชะตากรรมอะไรก็ไม่อาจทราบนอกจากต้องไปเจอด้วยตนเอง และเขาก็ทำดีกับบัมเบิ้ลบีหลายอย่างโดยไม่มีเหตุผล บัมเบิ้ลบีจะหลอกใช้เขาแต่ก็ยังเชื่อใจ และตาคาดหวังนั้น ทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่สามารถทิ้งสกายไลน์ได้อีกต่อไป

บัมเบิ้ลบีวิ่งลัดเดาเส้นทางที่สกายไลน์วิ่งไป เขารู้แทบทุกจุดทุกซอกของเมืองนี้ วิ่งลัดไปมาออกซอยวิ่งชนกับใครที่ไหนไม่รู้จนล้มไปทั้งคู่ บัมเบิ้ลบีรีบร้อนลุกขึ้นไม่สนความเจ็บปวดตอนกระแทกและร่างที่ชนนั้นเป็นสกายไลน์ที่บัมเบิ้ลบีตามหา บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่รอช้าจับแขนสกายไลน์ให้ลุกขึ้นแล้ววิ่งออกไปโดยไม่พูดอะไรออกมาสักคำ บัมเบิ้ลบีได้ยินเสียงเครื่องยนต์และฝีเท้าเป็นจำนวนมาก เขาต้องรีบ รีบออกไปจากที่นี้

“บี นายกำลังทำอะไร นายกำลังทำให้โดนจับทั้งคู่นะ”

“งั้นขอถามก่อนว่าทำไมนายถึงต้องใจดีกับฉันด้วย พวกเราไม่โดนหรอก พวกเราต้องรอด” บัมเบิ้ลบีจูงมือสกายไลน์วิ่งไปยังเส้นทางต่างๆ แต่ไม่ว่าวิ่งอย่างไรก็เจอพวกดูแลดักไว้ที่ถนนใหญ่เสมอ พวกจึงหยุดรอให้พวกดูแลผ่านไปแต่ไม่ว่ารออย่างไหร่พวกเขาก็อยู่ที่เดิม

“บี ให้ฉันไปเถอะ” สกายไลน์จับมือแล้วยิ้มออกมาเป็นรอยยิ้มเศร้า รอยยิ้มเป็นสิ่งที่บัมเบิ้ลบีกลัวมากที่สุดไม่ว่าจะรอยยิ้มแบบไหน

“อย่ายิ้ม ฉันไม่ชอบมัน ทุกครั้งที่มีคนยิ้มให้ฉันมันจะมีเรื่องไม่ดีเสมอ” สกายไลน์กระตุกไปเล็กน้อยแต่เขาก็ยังส่ายหน้าและยิ้มให้

“ไม่ ไม่หรอกบัมเบิ้ลบี เหมือนอย่างที่ฉันเคยสอนยิ้มน่ะ บางทีมันก็แสดงถึงความจริงใจ ความสุขมันไม่ใช่อย่างที่นายเจอมาหรอกนะ”

“ไม่ มันไม่จริงฉันโดนรอยยิ้มหลอกมาแล้วนับครั้งไม่ถ้วน มันการโกหกหลอกลวงเพราะงั้นหยุด”

“งั้นหรอ มันก็จริงแต่มันไม่ใช่ทั้งหมด บี คำถามที่นายถามว่าทำไมถึงใจดีกับนายยังอยากรู้หรือเปล่า ถ้าบอกช่วยบอกได้มั้ยทำไมถึงวิ่งมาหาฉัน” บัมเบิ้ลบีนิ่งแล้วค่อยๆพยักหน้า สกายไลน์ลูบหัวบัมเบิ้ลบีอย่างแผ่วทำให้เขาสะดุดเล็กน้อยก่อนที่จะค่อยซึมซับสัมผัสของอีกฝ่าย

“มันก็เกี่ยวเรื่องที่ฉันโกหกนายด้วย ไม่สิไม่ได้บอกมากกว่าเมื่อก่อนฉันเคยมีน้อง แต่ฉันมีความสัมพันธ์ที่ไม่ดีกับเขาสักเท่าไรเพราะกลัวว่าน้องฉันจะแย่งความรักไปจากผู้ปกครองของฉัน เมื่อเกิดไฟไหม้ฉันเจอเขานอนอยู่ใกล้กองไฟ ด้วยความที่ยังเด็กฉันปล่อยเขาทิ้งไว้ เพราะคิดว่าถ้าเกิดถ้าไม่มีเด็กคนนี้ผู้ปกครองจะกลับมารักฉันเหมือนเดิม แต่มันไม่เป็นอย่างที่ฉันคิดพวกเขาจากฉันไป มันทำให้ฉันนึกเสียใจว่าทำไมไม่ช่วยเขาไว้ เพราะความกลัวบ้าๆนั่นทำให้ฉันทำสิ่งที่เลวร้ายลงไป และมันคงเป็นบาปที่ต้องมาชดใช้ ให้มาเจออะไรแบบนี้ ฉันพยายามไถ่บาปที่ได้ทำพยายามเตือนสปาร์คลิ้งที่โดยเล็งไว้เหมือนนาย แต่นายนั้นแตกต่างทุกครั้งที่นายปีนหน้าต่างมาหามาพูดคุยกับฉันเห็นน้องในตัวนาย ฉันอยากเริ่มต้นใหม่ อยากจะปกป้อง อยากมอบสิ่งที่ดีที่สุดให้ ไม่ว่านายจะหลอกอะไรฉัน ใช้ฉันเป็นเหยื่อล่อ ฉันสมควรได้รับมัน” เรื่องราวอีกด้านที่สกายไลน์ไม่เคยบอกเขา พี่น้องคืออะไรบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่รู้จัก แต่มันอาจเป็นสิ่งที่ผูกผันกันมากสกายไลน์ถึงได้พยายามทำเพื่อเขาขนาดนี้

“ที่ฉันย้อนกลับมาช่วยนาย เพราะว่านายเป็นคนแรกที่เป็นห่วงฉัน ตั้งแต่เกิดมาไม่เคยมีใครถามฉัน...ถะถามว่าเป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า ไม่มีใครสอนเรียนรู้อะไรต่างๆนายเป็นคนแรก ฉะฉัน...” บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่สามารถควบคุมน้ำตาไม่ให้ไหลได้อีกต่อไป เขาไม่ได้ร้องไห้มานานแล้ว พยายามยกมือขึ้นมาปาดมันทิ้ง ทุกอย่างที่เขาเจอต้องอดทนมาตลอด ทุกความเจ็บปวด ทุกคำหลอกลวง อดทนอดกั้นดิ้นรนเอาชีวิตรอดไปวันๆ ทั้งๆที่อย่างมีชีวิตเหมือนสปาร์คลิ้งตนอื่นๆอยากมีความสุข

“ไม่เป็นไร ทุกอย่างมันจะดีขึ้นสักวัน ฉันน่ะยอมแพ้แล้ว นายอยู่ต่อไปเถอะ อยู่ต่อเป็นอิสระ ใช้ชีวิตแทนฉันทีนะ ถึงทางข้างหน้าจะยากลำบากแต่วันหนึ่งแสงสว่างมันจะส่องสว่างมาที่นายสักวัน นายแข็งแกร่งอยู่แล้ว” สัมผัสที่หัวค่อยๆละออกไป แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีรีบคว้ามือนั้นไว้ขอร้องทั้งน้ำตา ไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายจากไปเขาพอแล้วสำหรับการถูกทอดทิ้งให้เดี่ยวดาย

“ฉันขอโทษ แต่วันหนึ่งพวกเราอาจได้เจอกันอีก อีกไม่นานฉันก็จะโตเกินกว่าที่สถานที่นั้นจะรับเลี้ยงฉันได้ แต่นายจะต้องอดทนไปอีกนานเหมือนที่ฉันเจอ และฉันไม่ต้องการให้นายเจอแบบนั้น เพราะฉะนั้นสัญญากับฉันทีว่าจะรอดจนกลับมาเจอฉันอีก และฉันก็จะอดทนจนออกไปจากที่นั้นได้” สกายไลน์คุมมือทั้งสองข้างของบัมเบิ้ลบีแน่น บัมเบิ้ลบีได้แต่ก้มหน้าร้องไห้ไม่สามารถห้ามน้ำตาที่ไหลออกมาได้ ทำไมเขาไม่แข็งแกร่งกว่านี้ตัวเขามันช่างอ่อนแอ

“ยังจำตึกร้างที่ฉันเปิดให้นายดูได้ไหม ที่เป็นสถานที่นัดพบถ้านายรอดไปที่นั้น มันปลอดภัยนายต้องกลับมานะ ต้องกลับมา”

“ฉันจะกลับมา ไม่ทางใดก็ทางหนึ่ง” สกายไลน์ยิ้มให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนที่จะเดินจากไป ทุกอย่างมันช่างเชื่องช้าทุกก้าวที่สกายไลน์ก้าวออกไปมันเคลื่อนไหวราวกับเป็นวินาทีสุดท้ายที่จะสามารถคว้าตัวสกายไลน์กลับมาแต่เขาไม่ทำปล่อยให้สกายไลน์ออกไปเผชิญกับสิ่งที่ไม่ใครรู้แม้แต่ไพรมัสเองก็ตาม

สกายไลน์ออกไปวิ่งล่อให้พวกดูแลออกไปให้ทางแก่บัมเบิ้ลบี สุดท้ายแล้วเขาเป็นคนที่คิดถึงแต่ตัวเองช่างแตกต่างจากสกายไลน์ที่คิดถึงบัมเบิ้ลบีเสมอแม้ตัวเองจะตกลงสู่สถานที่เลวร้ายก็ยังพยายามทำให้เขาสบายใจที่สุด ทำไมคนดีๆถึงจะต้องเจอสิ่งที่เลวร้ายแบบนี้ด้วย

บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ปล่อยให้การเสียสละของสกายไลน์เปล่าประโยชน์ บัมเบิ้ลบีวิ่งออกไปหลบหลีกจากเมคทุกตนที่พอเจอ วิ่งไปยังจุดที่นัดพบมันเป็นตึกร้างที่ไม่มีอะไรและไร้ซึ่งสัญญาณของเมคตนอื่น เขาปลอดภัย เขารอดเป็นอิสระแล้ว เมื่อรู้ว่าที่นี้ปลอดภัยเขาก็หาที่นอนรีชาร์จเป็นอย่างแรก มันเหนื่อยล้าไปหมดและอยากให้เรื่องทั้งหมดที่เกิดขึ้นเป็นแค่ฝันร้าย อยากตื่นขึ้นมาอยู่ในบ้านหลังเก่าๆมุมห้อง อย่างน้อยก็ทำให้เขาไม่ต้องเจอเรื่องนี้ ยอมถูกเกลียดจากผู้ปกครองไปทั้งชีวิตดีกว่าชีวิตตอนนี้

บัมเบิ้ลบีเริ่มชีวิตหัวขโมยของตนเองอีกครั้ง ย่องเบา หลอกลวงเพื่อให้ได้สิ่งที่ต้องการเป็นชีวิตที่บัมเบิ้ลบีอยู่กับมันมาตลอด เขาเคยคิดที่จะเลิกทำและไปหาอาชีพที่สุจริตแต่มันก็เป็นความฝันลมๆแล้งๆ ผู้ใดที่ถูกเงามืดกลืนกินโอกาสที่จะได้ออกมันน้อยนิดจนแทบเป็นศูนย์

แม้บัมเบิ้ลบีจะเริ่มใช้ชีวิตแบบเก่าแต่ทุกๆวันเขาจะกลับมาพักอาศัยที่ตึกร้างนั่นเสมอรอ รอคอยการกลับมาของสกายไลน์ เขาบอกจะกลับมาบัมเบิ้ลบีเชื่ออย่างนั้นแต่ทุกๆวันที่ผ่านไปความเชื่อก็ค่อยๆถูกทำลายไปทีละเล็กทีละน้อย จากความหวังก็เปลี่ยนผันกลายเป็นความสิ้นหวัง เขาถูกทอดทิ้งให้เดี่ยวดายเหมือนที่ตนอื่นๆทำ สุดท้ายแล้วบัมเบิ้ลบีก็เลือกที่จะทิ้งทุกๆอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นในสถานเลี้ยงกำพร้านั้นไว้เบื้องหลัง ไม่อยากจะเจ็บอีกแล้ว

โกหก หลอกลวก

รอยยิ้มคือสัญลักษณ์แห่งการหลอกลวงและจะไม่มีใครสามารถเปลี่ยนความเชื่อนี้ได้ ไม่มี ไม่มีวัน

เรื่องโหดร้ายมันยังไม่จบ จุดที่เลวร้ายที่สุดมันถัดจากนี้ไปต่างหาก ยังยืนยันคำเดิมให้คุณเปลี่ยนเรื่องอ่านเถอะ


	2. Broken

“จับมันไว้!” ร่างของสปาร์คลิ้งมินิบอทที่ใกล้จะเติบโตเป็นมินิบอทที่เต็มวัยวิ่งปีนสิ่งกีดขวางได้อย่างชำนาน รวดเร็วดุลสายลม เขาหักเลี้ยวตามซอยที่คดเคี้ยวราวกับเขาวงกตได้อย่างชำนาน สองขาค่อยก้าวเชื่องช้าลงเรื่อยๆ เมื่อเห็นว่าไม่มีใครตามมาอีกแล้ว แขนที่กอดกล่องเล็กๆไว้ค่อยคลายออกมาแล้วแกะของอย่างเร่งรีบแต่ว่าของข้างในกับเป็นใบพัดที่ไม่มีมูลค่ามากนักทำให้เขาหัวเสียได้อยู่พอควรจนอยากปาทิ้ง มือจับแตะเกราะเละทลอกจนแทบไม่มีสีที่แน่นคับไปหมดทำให้ตัวเขาขยับร่างกายได้ลำบาก

ร่างกายที่โตขึ้นทำให้เขาต้องการเกาะใหม่แต่เขาไม่มีเงินมากพอที่จะได้หาหมอเพื่อทำเกราะใหม่แม้แต่หมอเถื่อนก็ตาม เขาต้องการเงินเป็นจำนวนมากและต้องการอย่างเร่งด่วน แต่ปัญหาคือแค่หาเงินซื้อเอนนาจอนให้กินอิ่มท้องก็หาแทบไม่ได้เพราะร่างกายที่โตขึ้นทำให้ต้องการเอนนาจอนมากขึ้น ส่วนของที่ตนพึ่งจะขโมยมานั่นเอาไปขายก็มีมูลค่าไม่มากนัก ไม่รู้จะทำอย่างไหร่อับจนหนทาง สุดทางก็เอาไปหาที่ร้านจำนำที่ไปเป็นประจำพยายามต่อรองราคาให้มากที่สุดแต่มันก็ไม่สามารถได้มากเท่าที่ตนต้องการ

สุดท้ายแล้วบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ต้องปล่อยให้ท้องหิวอีกวัน เขาไม่มีอารมณ์ที่จะออกไปขโมยของอีกแล้วแต่ตอนนี้เขามีงานใหม่ที่ค่อยข้างได้เงินอยู่พอควรแต่ไม่อยากจะทำมากเท่าไรนัก เพราะว่าต้องไปติดต่อกับตำรวจมันเสี่ยงทำให้เขาโดนจับแต่พวกตำรวจนับว่าให้เงินดีอยู่พอสมควรแลกกับการให้ข้อมูล บัมเบิ้ลบีแอบไปดักฟังพวกแก๊งค้ายา ว่าจะมีการขนยาล๊อกใหญ่เข้ามายังเมืองนี้ แต่ว่าออกไปค้ายาก็ไม่เลว ได้เงินเร็วและเยอะ กฎหมายอะไรนั่นไม่เคยสนใจมันอยู่แล้ว

แต่เหมือนตำรวจรู้ว่าเขาได้ข่าวใหม่มาอีกจึงทักมานัดเจอกันตัวต่อตัวที่ซอยแห่งหนึ่งในอีกไม่กี่ชั่วโมง ซึ่งทำให้เขามีเวลาว่าง บัมเบิ้ลบีเลือกที่จะเดินเล่นไปเรื่อยๆ เขารู้จักที่ทุกที่ของที่นี้ เขาจำเป็นต้องรู้เอาไว้ใช้หลบหนี ซ่อนตัว บัมเบิ้ลบีเดินออกจากซอยนี้ออกไปยังถนนใหญ่แต่มีบางอย่างที่เขาคุ้นเคยกับมันหรือเกิน มันคือถนนที่เขาเคยเฝ้ามองจากหน้าต่างอยู่ที่ทุกวัน ตรงหน้านั้นคือ บ้านของเขาเอง

เขากลับบ้านแล้ว

มันช่างเนินนานหรือเกิน ไม่ว่าผ่านไปนานเท่าไรมันก็คงยังอยู่ที่นี้ ยังคงดูเก่ารกร้างเหมือนเดิม เขาจำได้ว่าหน้าต่างใบนั้นเขาเฝ้ามองโลกภายนอกอยู่ทุกวัน มองอยู่มุมเดิม บ้านที่มีแต่ความเกลียดชัง ทั้งๆที่บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่คิดที่จะสนใจมันอีกแล้วแต่ร่างกายกลับก้าวเข้าหามัน แตะมันที่ประตูเขาสามารถเปิดมันได้มันไม่ได้ล๊อกไว้ ภายก็ยังเป็นเหมือนเดิมเป็นห้องนั่งเล่นที่มีโต๊ะกับเก้าอี้เก่าๆ กำแพงยังมีรอยที่เขาเคยขีดวาดไว้เหมือนเดิมแต่จางไปลงมาก ยังมีร่องรอยการใช้งานอยู่แต่แค่ไม่ล็อกประตูเพราะไม่มีของมีค่าอะไร บัมเบิ้ลบีเปิดประตูอีกห้องที่เป็นห้องนอนรีชาร์จ ที่นั่นก็เหมือนเติมเพิ่มเติมที่มีเตียงรีชาร์จเพิ่มมาอีกอัน นั่นไม่สำคัญตรงมุมห้องนั่นเขาเหมือนเห็นภาพสะท้อนของตัวเองกำลังนอนอยู่ที่มุมห้อง ไม่รู้ว่านานเท่าไรที่ยืนจ้องมันแต่ก็นานพอจนมีสายจากตำรวจเข้ามาถามเขาว่าอยู่ที่ไหนแล้ว ทำให้เขาสะดุ้งและรีบสะบันหัวไล่ภาพพวกนั้นออกไป

ที่นี้ไม่ใช่บ้านของเขาแล้ว มันแค่เคยเป็นบ้านเท่านั้น ไม่มีอีกแล้วบ้านและจะไม่มีวันเป็นบ้านของเขาอีก

บัมเบิ้ลบีปิดประตูกลับมาเป็นเหมือนเดิม เดินออกมาเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น แค่ทิ้งมันไปเหมือนที่เขาทิ้งเรื่องของสัญญาหลอกลวงนั้น เขาตนนั้นจะไม่มีวันกลับมาหาบัมเบิ้ลบีเช่นกัน ตอนนั้นมันก็แค่เด็กโง่ที่หวังอะไรลมๆแล้งๆ สกายไลน์จากเขาไปแล้ว จะไม่มีวันกลับมาอีกต่อไป

บัมเบิ้ลบีเดินไปยังซอยที่ลับตาคนตึกไปยังตึกร้างที่ซ่อนตัวอยู่ในซอย เขาเดินขึ้นไปไม่กี่ชั้นก็พบกับร่างเมคยืนรอเขาอยู่

“ตรงต่อเวลาดีจังนะ คุณตำรวจ ฉันนึกว่างานจะเยอะจนไม่ว่างมาฟังข่าวจากโจรขโมยตัวเล็กๆไม่มีปากไม่มีเสียงสักอีก” บัมเบิ้ลบีพูดจายอกล้อกับตำรวจที่ยืนรอเขาอยู่อย่างหัวเสียเล็กน้อย

“เหอะ แกเป็นหัวขโมยไม่มีปากไม่มีเสียงซะที่ไหนล่ะ คดีขโมยของก็มาจากแกเป็นส่วนใหญ่ ร้อนเงินหรือไง”

“ใช่ ฉันต้องการเกราะใหม่ก็เห็นได้ชัดว่ามันเก่าเละหมดแล้ว ไม่งั้นไม่เข้ามาแลกข้อมูลกับตำรวจให้เสี่ยงคุกหรอกนะ แล้วอยากได้ข่าวไหนล่ะ แล้วอย่าลืมข้อตกลง...”

“รู้แล้วๆ 1ข่าวต่อ1ค่าใช้จ่าย ฉันอยากรู้เรื่องเส้นทางขนยาเสพติด” บัมเบิ้ลบีเท้าสะเอวแบมือออกมาตรงหน้าตำรวจเป็นเชิงว่าจ่ายเงินมาก่อนสิแล้วจะพูด ทำให้อีกฝ่ายหงุดหงิดแล้วแตะมือโอนเงินให้

“ของกลุ่มไหนละ มันมีเยอะนะของในเมืองนี้”

“ทั้งหมด” บัมเบิ้ลบีมุ่ยหน้าและแบมือมาอีก

“ฉันก็จ่ายไปแล้วไง!” อีกฝ่ายขึ้นเสียงเล็กน้อยแต่ก็ไม่ทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีสะทกสะท้าน

“มันไม่พอนะฉันก็พูดอยู่ว่ามีเยอะนะ แค่นี้ไม่พอหรอก” บัมเบิ้ลบีกระดิกมือให้ส่งเงินมาอีก อีกฝ่ายได้แต่จิปากไม่พอใจและส่งเงินให้อีก

“ไม่ติดที่ว่าแกเป็นสายข่าวที่น่าเชื่อถือได้ที่สุด ป่านนี้ฉันจับไปนานแล้ว”

“โฮ่ว ไม่มีทางให้โดนซ้ำสองหรอก” แน่นอนไม่มีวัน จะไม่มีวันที่จะถูกส่งไปนรกอีกครั้งเป็นอันขาด บัมเบิ้ลบีบอกเส้นทางขนส่งที่เขาพอจะรู้แล้วแน่ใจว่าถูกต้องแน่นอน ถ้าไม่มีอะไรผิดพลาดหรือเจ้าพวกแก๊งขนยาจะเปลี่ยนเส้นทางเอาวินาทีสุดท้าย

“มีอะไรอย่างรู้อีกไม” บัมเบิ้ลบีถามเมื่อบอกข้อมูลเส้นทางจนหมดแล้ว ตอนแรกตำรวจอยากให้บัมเบิ้ลบีวาดมันลงแผนที่และมาร์กจุดแต่แน่นอนว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีเก็บเพิ่มนั่นทำให้เจ้าตำรวจถอยออกมาเอาข้อมูลจากปากอย่างเดียว

“พอแล้วแค่นี้แกจะทำฉันจนเอาเพราะข้อมูลที่ไม่รู้จริงหรือเปล่านี้”

“ฮืม ไม่เชื่อกันหรอก็ตามใจ ฉันยังมีคนอื่นที่จะแลกเปลี่ยนข้อมูลอีกนะ” บัมเบิ้ลบีหันหลังกลับโบกมือลาทิ้งเจ้าตำรวจแต่ก่อนที่จะได้เดินออกไปไกลก็โดนตำรวจหลายเดิมขัดไว้ก่อน

“เฮ้ เดี๋ยวก่อน” บัมเบิ้ลบีหยุดและหันมายิ้มยีกวนอีกฝ่ายโดยหารู้ไม่ว่าใบหน้าของตนเองนั้นเป็นเช่นไร

“ว่าอะไรอีกล่ะ เปลี่ยนใจแล้วหรือ”

“ปะเปล่า...แค่...สนใจไปดื่มอะไรเป็นเพื่อนได้ไหม” บัมเบิ้ลบีหน้ามุ่ยบูดทันที

“ไม่อ่ะ ฉันไม่สนใจตำรวจ...” บัมเบิ้ลบีเว้นแล้วจู่ๆก็ฉีกยิ้มมุมปากเดินเข้ามาแตะลูบหน้าอกอีกฝ่ายเบาๆ

“แต่ฉันอยากจะบอกว่า ฉันเป็นแค่สปาร์คลิ้ง ยังอยากจะชวนสปาร์คลิ้งไปดื่มอยู่อีกไหมล่ะ ถ้ายังอยากก็เลี้ยงฉันซะแล้วฉันจะไปดื่มด้วย” บัมเบิ้ลบีกระซิบให้ได้ยินกันแค่สองคนแล้วละออกมา เดินออกไปจากเมคตำรวจที่ยังยืนนิ่งค้าง เขารู้ตัวดีว่าใบหน้าของตัวเองมีโครงที่ดี นั้นทำให้เขาใช้ประโยชน์จากใบหน้าได้อยู่ น่าเสียดายที่นายตำรวจไม่ชวนเขาไปดื่มต่อพอบอกวาเป็นสปาร์คลิ้งก็ถอยออกมา แต่ไม่เป็นไรบางตนก็ยังมุ่งหน้ารุกต่อไปก็ยังมีแต่บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่สนใจที่จะมีความสัมพันธ์แค่จะกอยโกยผลประโยชน์จากพวกนั้นเท่านั้นเอง

บัมเบิ้ลบีเดินลัดไปตามซอยไม่อยากที่จะออกถนนใหญ่ เขาไม่ชอบสายตาที่มองไปมายังไม่ว่าจะเป็นสายตาแบบไหนก็ตามแต่ จุดหนึ่งของซอกตึกที่บัมเบิ้ลบีพอจะสามารถแทรกตัวเข้าไปได้จนสุดก็เป็นที่โลงด้านหลังของร้านแต่ประตูถูกปิดตายไว้ ที่นี้คือที่พักคืนนี้ของบัมเบิ้ลบี มันมีแต่พื้นโล่งและถังขยะอันใหญ่ตั้งอยู่เท่านั้น เขาเปิดถังขยะและมุดเข้าไปอยู่ข้างใน แล้วรีชาร์จไปในที่สุด ค่ำคืนนี้ก็ผ่านไปอีกวัน

ฝันร้ายที่แท้จริงกำลังเริ่มต้น สิ่งเดียวที่คุณทำได้คือรับรู้เหตุการณ์ที่กำลังเกิดขึ้น

มันถึงเวลาที่บัมเบิ้ลบีตื่นจากรีชาร์จเขากำลังลุกและเปิดถังขยะออกไปแต่บัมเบิ้ลบีได้ยินเสียงประตูที่เปิดกระแทกเสียงดังเข้าเสียก่อนทำให้เขานอนอยู่นิ่งๆอย่างนั้น มันเกิดอะไรขึ้นเขาก็ไม่รู้ถังขยะนี้มันปิดมิดไปหมด

“หามันให้เจอ ได้เวรนั่นทำให้เราเสียแผนไปหมด” คนหนึ่งตะคอกออกมา เขาไม่รู้ว่าพวกนั่นมาตามหาใครแต่นั้นบัมเบิ้ลบีรู้สึกได้ว่าตัวเองพลาดที่เลือกจุดทางตันเป็นที่หลบซ่อนอีกอย่างเพราะคิดว่าจะไม่มีใครมาหาเรื่องเขาหรือหาเขาเจอ ค่อยข้างมั่นใจว่าจุดนี้ก็เป็นจุดที่ไม่มีใครอยู่ ต้องรอให้พวกนั่นไป หวังว่าโชคจะเข้าข้าง

แต่มันไม่เคยเป็นใจเลยสักครั้ง

แสงสว่างเปิดสว่างเข้ามาทันทีจนแสบตาไม่สามารถปรับเลนส์ให้รับได้เขาถูกจับกระชากออกมา กระแทกกลับพื้นยังไม่สามารถตั้งตัวอะไรได้ก็ถึงกระแสไฟฟ้าช็อคเข้ามาจนได้แต่ร้องด้วยความเจ็บปวดแล้วทุกอย่างก็ดับมืดไป

**คำเตือน**

เนื้อหาต่อไปนี้มีเนื้อหารุนแรง เกี่ยวข้องกับการข่มขืนและยาเสพติด โปรดใช้วิจารณญาณในการอ่าน

และไม่มีสิ่งบันเทิงรื่นรมย์ใดๆ หากคุณต้องการสิ่งบันเทิงกรุณาหาอย่างอื่นเถอะ

. . .

บัมเบิ้ลบีสัมผัสได้ว่าเขากำลังหิ้วแขนทั้งสองข้างแต่ก็ล้มกระแทกกับพื้นอีกครั้ง จนทำให้เขามึนหัวไปหมดยันตัวขึ้นมาอย่างเชื่องช้าแล้วก็มองรอบโรงงานรกร้างและกลุ่มเมคหลากหลายหน้าตาและขนาดยืนล้อมวงไว้

“ใบหน้าเจ้างดงามชมคำเล่าลือ แต่พวกเราคงพบได้ดีกว่านี้ถ้านายไม่ทำอะไรโง่ๆลงไป” เมคตรงหน้าที่ดูมีภูมิฐานที่ดีก้มมองจับคางพลิกซ้ายขวา บัมเบิ้ลบีสะบัดใบหน้าออกจากมืออีกฝ่ายพยายามลุกหนีแต่ก็มีเมคตนอื่นจับแขนเขาไว้ทันทีที่บัมเบิ้ลบีลุกขึ้นมาได้

“ฉันไม่ได้ทำอะไร ทุกวันฉันก็ขโมยของเอาเงินให้รอดไปวันๆก็เท่านั้น”

“หรอ ฉันก็อยากเชื่อถ้านั้นเป็นเด็กเปรตธรรมดาๆ ฉันไม่ใช่คนใจร้ายอะไรนัก แต่แกทำแสบไว้มากไม่มีใครแอบลอบเข้าฐานได้ง่ายๆ แต่แกกลับเดินเข้าเดินออกมาได้เหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น และเอาข้อมูลส่งยาไปขายให้ตำรวจแสบมากนัก”

“ลูกน้องแกมันโง่เอง ไม่รู้หรอ หรือบ้างทีแกอาจโง่เหมือนลูกน้องแกด้วย” ถ้าดูขนาดนี้แกล้งโง่ไปมันก็ไม่ช่วยอะไรขึ้นมา

ตึง!

อีกฝ่ายต่อยใบหน้าของบัมเบิ้ลบีอย่างแรงจนใบหน้าสะบัด แก้มปริแตกเล็กน้อย

“บอบบางจริง ฉันต่อยไปแค่นั้นเอง น่าเสียดายฉันไม่ค่อยสนใจของเสียถึงมันจะสวยแค่นั้น อยากทำอะไรก็ทำ ฉันว่าแกน่าจะรู้อยู่แกใจอยู่แล้วว่าทำอะไรมา และแกต้องชดใช้มัน”ทันทีที่สิ้นสุดประโยคก็ถูกยกดึงขึ้นมาตัวลอย จับขาแยกไว้ภาพที่บัมเบิ้ลบีเคยเห็นเมื่อตอนอยู่สถานเด็กกำพร้าผุดขึ้นมาเป็นฉากต่อฉากราวกับว่าเขากลับไปอยู่ที่นั่นอีกครั้งหนึ่ง เขาไมอยากถูกกระทำแบบนั้นไม่เอา เขาหนีมันมาได้แล้วก็ไม่ยอมให้มันเกิดขึ้น ไม่อยากให้มันเกิดขึ้น

สกายไลน์เสียสละตัวเองไม่ให้บัมเบิ้ลบีโดนเหมือนกับที่สกายไลน์โดน แต่ตอนนี้เขากำลังถูกกระทำแบบนั้น

“ไม่...ออกไปให้พ้น” แต่เขาก็ยังจะปากหนักถือทิฐิมากเกินไปที่จะร้องไห้ฟูมฟายก้มหัวขอร้องความเมตา เขาคิดว่าจะหนีออกไปได้ สามารถสู้แรงของเมคทั้งหลายที่รุมล้อมเข้ามาลูบไล้ตามเฟรมได้ แต่เขามันก็แต่เด็กโง่ที่ถือทิฐิมากเกินไป ไม่ว่าจะทำอย่างไหร่มันก็เปล่าประโยชน์

เป็นครั้งแรกที่เด็กน้อยได้รู้กับความร่านราคะ เขาไม่เคยรู้ว่ารสชาติมันเป็นเช่นไรมันร้อนดั่งไฟราวกับถูกเผามันทั้งเป็น ทุกส่วนขอบัมเบิ้ลบีถูกลูบไล้ชุกไซร้ จนเหมือนไม่ใช่ร่างกายของตัวเองรอบกายพยายามบีบให้บัมเบิ้ลบีมีอารมณ์ร่วมแต่ไม่ว่าพยายามแค่ไหนเขาก็ได้แค่ขยะแขยะทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างรอบกาย ริมฝีปากถูกบังคับรุกล้ำมานับไม่ถ้วน

ทุกอย่างมันเลวร้ายไม่หมดบัมเบิ้ลบีเริ่มที่จะหมดแรงในการขัดขืนต่อต้าน กลายเป็นตุ๊กตานิ่งที่ยอมให้โดนกระทำอะไรก็ได้ตามผู้เล่นหวังว่าจะเบื่อและเลิกราไปแต่มันยังไม่จบแค่นั้นทุกอย่างมันก็แค่การเริ่มต้น บัมเบิ้ลบีรู้สึกได้ว่ามีคนพยามยามแกะแงะเกราะเบื้องล่าง ทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีกลับมามีแรงที่จะต่อต้านอีกครั้งทั้งพยายามต่อย แตะ ถีบออกไปแต่ว่าเป็นการพยายามที่ไร้ผลและน่าสิ้นหวัง เมื่อได้ฟังเมครอบข้างก็มีแต่ถ้อยคำที่เต็มไปด้วยเพลิงราคะ ไม่ใครตนใดที่จะสนใจช่วยเหลือเด็กน้อยแม้แต่น้อย หลงเมาอยู่รูปร่างที่โค้งเว้าและใบหน้าอันงดงาม

ฝันร้ายที่สุดของบัมเบิ้ลบีก็มาถึง ความรู้สึกกระแทกแดกดันเข้ามาข้างในโดยไม่มีการเตรียมการอะไรเลยทั้งนั้นก็ดันรวดเข้ามาอย่างเจ็บแสบ อยากจะเตะเอาออกไปแต่เขาทำไม่ได้ แค่จะกรีดร้องระบายความเจ็บปวดก็ถูกบังคับจนคับเต็มปาก ตัวเขามันช่างไร้ค่า ถูกตักตวงความสุขกันไปทีละตน บัมเบิ้ลบีเหนื่อยที่จะต่อต้านได้แต่ถูกกระทำไปราวกับหุ่นเชิง เข้าใจสกายไลน์มาแล้วบ้างว่าทำไมถึงไม่ต่อต้านทั้งๆที่ไม่อยากโดนกระทำแบบนี้

บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่รู้ว่าผ่านมือเมคมาแล้วกี่ตน อยากให้เรื่องพวกนี้มันจบลงแต่มันไม่ง่ายขนาดนั้น เขารังเกียจทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้น ณ ตอนนี้แม้กระทั้งตัวเองที่บางครั้งก็เสร็จไปตามพวกนั้นไปด้วยปากถูกบังคับให้อ้างกว้างเป็นรอบที่เท่าไรก็ไม่รู้แต่ว่าแทนที่จะมีสิ่งที่คับเข้ามา กลับเป็นอะไรไม่รู้เล็กๆถูกโยนเมาแทนแล้วรีบปิดปากของบัมเบิ้ลบีให้ไว บังคับให้กลืนมันจนสำลักและรอบข้างก็ดูเฮฮ่าตื่นเต้นผิดปกติ แต่ไม่นานนักทุกอย่างก็เฉลยออกผ่านร่างกายเขาเอง

อุณหภูมิร่างกายของเขาสูงขึ้นอย่างผิดปกติ มึนเบลอเหมือนลอยอยู่กลางอากาศ มันทำให้เขาคิดได้ยากเหมือนศูนย์เสียการควบคุมจากนั้นมันเกิดอะไรขึ้นไม่รู้ หลงลืมความคิด สติทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างว่าเขากำลังทำอะไรอยู่

ทุกการกระทำบัมเบิ้ลบีจำแทบไม่ได้เลยว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นรู้ตัวอีกทีเขาก็นอนอยู่ในห้องพร้อมกับคราบราคะเต็มตัวเป็นหลักฐานว่าโดนกระทำอะไรมา และถุงยาของถูกยัดอยู่ภายในร่างกาย

มันเกิดอะไรขึ้น

นั้นเป็นความทรงจำทั้งหมดของบัมเบิ้ลบีทั้งแต่จำความได้ มือดึงถุงออกมาเป็นถุงสุดท้ายได้สำเร็จคราบเหนียวที่ตนไม่อยากที่จะมองติดอยู่ตามร่างกายอยากชำระมันออกไป เขาลุกขึ้นเอามือยั้นกำแพงทรงตัวไว้มือเปิดประตูแต่ว่ามันถูกล็อกเอาไว้แต่ว่าจู่ประตูก็เปิดออกพร้อมกับเมคตนหนึ่งเข้ามาผลักบัมเบิ้ลบีลงไปนอนอีกครั้ง การกระทำแบบเดิมก็เริ่มต้นอีกครั้งไม่ว่าเขาจะขอร้องอ้อนวอนเท่าไรก็ไม่มีท่าทีที่จะหยุด เม็ดยาก็ถูกบังคับในกลืนกินอีกครั้งผ่านปากเมคตนหนึ่ง แล้วทุกอย่างก็เหมือนวนลูปซ้ำๆ วนไปซ้ำๆไม่รู้จบ ไม่รู้ว่าอีกนานแค่ไหนจะเบื่อและเลิกรากับตัวเขาเสียที

มีครั้งหนึ่งที่เขาไม่ได้ถูกบังคับให้กินอย่างของพวกเขาที่มอบให้ มันกลายเป็นว่าตัวเขากลับต้องการยาพวกนั้น ยานั้นทำอะไรกับเขาก็ไม่รู้ บัมเบิ้ลบีรู้สึกได้ว่าต้องการมันมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆทุกครั้งที่กินมันมันทำให้เขาหลงลืมความเลวร้ายที่เกิดไปชั่วขณะ

นั่นคือทางออกเดียว

ไม่รู้ว่าเขาคิดไปเองหรือเปล่าว่าโลกใบนี้มันบ้าคลั่งขึ้นทุกวัน เขารู้สึกดีกับการกระทำที่เรียกได้ว่าเป็นการข่มขืน ทั้งๆที่เมื่อก่อนรังเกียจมันแทบบ้า เขาหลงทาง หลงทางอย่างเห็นได้ชัดเจน ใครก็ได้ช่วยมานำทางในความมืดมิดนี้ที

บัมเบิ้ลบีนอนแน่นิ่งเลนส์เลื่อยลอย มือกำถุงยาที่เปิดทิ้งเอาไว้ เสียงโครมครามไม่อาจทำให้เจ้าตัวลุกขึ้นมาสนใจได้แม้แต่นอน จมดิ่งภายใต้ฤทธิ์ของยาลืมความเป็นจริงไปชั่วคราว แม้กระทั่งประตูที่พังเข้ามาก็ไม่สามารถทำให้เจ้าตัวลุกขึ้นมาสนใจ มีเมคจำนวนหนึ่งเข้ามาเหมือนเดิมแต่ก็ได้แต่นึกว่าจะพังประตูเข้ามาทำไมในเมื่อตัวเองก็สามารถเปิดปิดประตูได้ตามใจชอบทั้งหมดยกเว้นตัวเขาเอง แต่เมื่อสังเกตใบหน้าของเมคที่เข้ามาดีๆกลบไม่ใช่หน้าของเมคที่มักจะเข้ามาตักตวงความสุขจากบัมเบิ้ลบี

พวกนั้นเป็นใคร

บัมเบิ้ลบีได้แต่คิดอย่างเลื่อนลอย ฤทธิ์ยาทำให้เขามึนงงไปหมดพวกพยายามจับเขาลุกขึ้นพูดอะไรบ้างอย่างแต่แล้วจู่ๆทุกอย่างก็หยุดปล่อยเขาลงเหมือนเดิม หันไปมองอะไรบ้างแล้วก็มีเมคตนหนึ่งร่างกายสูงใหญ่สีม่วงดำ ใบหน้าก็เขามีหน้ากากปิดไว้เห็นแต่เลนส์สีแดงฉานเท่านั้น เขาจ้องมองมายังบัมเบิ้ลบีซึ่งบัมเบิ้ลบีก็จ้องตอบแม้จะเลื่อนลอยแค่ไหน เขาก็จะไม่มีทางให้ใครมาข่มขวัญทางสายตาเขาได้ แล้วจู่ๆอีกฝ่ายก็อุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีขึ้นมา อุ้มประคองอย่างระมัดระวังต่างจากเมคตนอื่นๆที่อุ้มหิ้วเขาเหมือนสิ่งของไร้ค่า

ไม่หรอกนี้มันไม่ใช่ความจริง มันแค่ความฝัน ไม่ใครสนใจหรอก

ทว่าเมื่อเขาตื่นจากรีชาร์จได้สติครบเต็มที สถานที่ที่เขาควรตื่นมาควรจะเป็นพื้นเย็นๆและเพดาลรกร้างกลับกลายเป็นเตียงรีชาร์จขนาดใหญ่ เพดาลสะอาดตกแต่งประดับมาอย่างหรูหรา เมื่อลุกขึ้นมาก็พบว่าตัวเองอยู่ในห้องขนาดใหญ่ที่ตกแต่งจัดวางมาอย่างดิบดี เมื่อสำรวจตัวเองก็พบว่าเขายังอยู่ที่เฟรมเดิมแต่ได้รับการซ่อมแซมทุกส่วน เขาลุกออกจากเตียงสำรวจรอบห้องและมองไปยังหน้าต่างก็พบว่าตนเองนั้นอยู่ที่ไหนก็ไม่รู้ ไม่ใช่เมืองที่เกิดเกิดแม้แต่น้อย

มันเกิดอะไรขึ้น ที่นี้ที่ไหน

บัมเบิ้ลบีเดินยังไปประตูแค่เดินเข้าไปใกล้ประตูก็เปิดให้เองอัตโนมัติมันไม่ได้ล็อกเอาไว้ เมื่อเดินออกมาก็เป็นห้องโถงกว้างตกแต่งวางสิ่งเครื่องใช้อย่างหรูหรา แต่ว่าที่โซฟาที่ร่างเมคใหญ่นั่งอยู่เขาก้มดูอะไรบางอย่างและหันหลังให้เขา บัมเบิ้ลบีมองหาสิ่งมีคมใกล้ตัวก็มีมีดวางอยู่ที่โต๊ะใกล้มือ บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่รีรอที่จะคว้ามันมากำไว้ ย่องไปหาอีกฝ่ายแผ่วเบาและรวดเร็วกำลังจะเข้าไปใกล้ระยะ แล้วเสียงทุ้มต่ำของอีกฝ่ายก็ดังทักขึ้นมา

“เธอไม่ควรถือของมีคมย่องไปไหนมาไหนนะ บัมเบิ้ลบี” อีกฝ่ายลุกขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูงและหันมามองยังบัมเบิ้ลบี เป็นเมคตนเดียวกันที่อุ้มเขาออกมาแสดงว่าไม่ใช่ความฝัน แต่ว่าแค่เขามองนิ่งๆบัมเบิ้ลบีก็สัมผัสได้ถึงความน่าเกรงคามและอันตรายที่แผ่ออกมาจากเมคตนนี้ แค่มองก็รู้ได้เลยว่าไม่ควรมีเรื่องกับเมคตนนี้โดยเด็ดขาดถ้าอยากมีชีวิตอยู่ แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ไม่ยอมแพ้ที่จะจ้องกลับแม้ว่าเมคตนนี้จะอันตรายแค่ไหน จะไม่ย่อมอ่อนข้อหรือแสดงความกลัวเด็ดขาด

“ฉันขอมีดเล่มนั้นคืนได้ไหม” อีกฝ่ายยืนมือมาหา จู่ๆรัศสีอันตรายนั้นก็หายไปพริบตา บัมเบิ้ลบีก้าวถอยเล็กน้อยด้วยความระหวาดระแวง แต่อีกฝ่ายแค่ยื่นมือออกมาเฉยๆ บัมเบิ้ลบีมองมืออีกฝ่ายสสับกับใบหน้าอีกฝ่าย รังสีอันตรายที่เคยแผ่ออกมาจากเมตตนนี้ทำให้เขาแล้วค่อยๆวางมีดคืน ยังไม่อยากจะมีเรื่องอะไรด้วย

“ขอบคุณ” อีกฝ่ายเก็บมีดไป มีคำถามมากมายอยู่ในหัวเหมือนอีกฝ่ายจะเดาว่าเขามีคำถามมากมายจึงได้ชิงพูดออกมาก่อนที่บัมเบิ้ลบีจะยิงคำถามออกไป

“เก็บข้อสงสัยทั้งหมดเอาไว้ก่อน เธอมีเวลามากมายที่จะถาม ในขณะที่พวกเราจะเติมพลังงาน เธอต้องหิวมากแน่ๆ ตามฉันมา” เมคร่างใหญ่จะเข้ามาแตะตัวบัมเบิ้ลบี แต่นั้นทำให้เขาเกิดอาการหวาดกลัวขึ้นมารีบถอยไปให้ห่างจากอีกฝ่ายโดยทันที

“อย่า!”นั้นทำให้อีกฝ่ายรีบชักมือกลับทันที

“ฉันต้องขอโทษด้วย ฉันไม่คิดว่าเหตุการณ์ที่เธอเจอมันจะส่งผลขนาดนี้” คำพูดแบบนั้นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเริ่มที่จะประลาดใจว่าทำไมเมคที่มีรัศสีอันตรายได้ขนาดแค่เปรยมองหางเลนส์ก็สามารถเชือดเมคได้เป็นสิบถึงได้อ่อนน้อมกับเขาถึงขนาดนี้ อีกฝ่ายเดินไปยังประตูลิฟต์กดเรียกแต่ไม่ต้องรอมันก็เปิดให้ทันที แล้วเดินเข้ามา

“เข้ามาสิ” เขาผายมือมาข้างๆตัวให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเดินมา เขาจึงเดินเข้าไปตามคำเชิญอีกฝ่าย เมคสูงใหญ่กดลิฟต์ลงแล้วประตูลิฟต์ก็เปิดออกเป็นห้องอาหารกว้าง บนโต๊ะยาวมีเอนนาจอนหลากหลายอย่างวางอยู่ นั่นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีรู้ตัวว่าตนเองนั้นหิวโหยขนาดไหน อีกฝ่ายให้บัมเบิ้ลบีนั่งข้างหัวโต๊ะที่เขานั่งอยู่ เขาลงมือทานเอนนาจอนในขนาดที่บัมเบิ้ลบียังไม่แตะต้องอาหารในจาน มันแปลกประหลาดเกินไปที่จู่ๆที่มีคนมาเลี้ยงอาหารเขาแบบนี้เขาต้องการอะไร

“บัมเบิ้ลบี ทำไมยังยอมกินละ ไม่มีอะไรที่ต้องกลัว เธอปลอดภัยแล้ว” บัมเบิ้ลบีหันไปมองอีกฝ่ายที่เปิดหน้ากากออกให้เห็นใบหน้าที่คมคายหล่อหลาได้รูป

“คุณต้องการอะไรจากฉัน” ต่อให้เขาหิวโหยแค่ไหนแต่นี้มันประลาดเกินไป

“เด็กน้อย ฉันไม่ต้องการอะไรจากเธอ” บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่สามารถจับโกหกจากอีกฝ่ายได้ แต่เขาก็ไม่เชื่อใจแต่สภาพโดยรอบนี้ดูถ้าจะไม่ใช่เมคธรรมดาทั่วไปอย่างแน่นอน

“คุณเป็นใคร” คำถามง่ายๆออกมาจากปาก อีกฝ่ายเอนหลังเล็กน้อยเอามาประสานไว้ที่ตัก

“ฉันคือออฟติมัส ไพร์ม และฉันก็เป็นผู้ปกครองบุญธรรมของเธอ” การรับเลี้ยงแบบฟ้าผ่าเป็นสิ่งที่บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่เคยคิดไม่เคยฝันมาก่อนในชีวิตนี้โดยเฉพาะตอนที่ตนถูกผู้ปกครองทอดทิ้งทำให้เขาไม่ต้องการพวกเขาอีก แต่ที่น่าตกใจมากกว่านั้นคือเมคตนหน้าคือออฟติมัส ไพร์มเขาเคยได้ยินชื่อว่าเป็นผู้ปกครองสูงสุดของไซเบอร์ตรอนแต่เขาไม่เคยเห็นอีกฝ่ายมาก่อนแม้กระทั้งรูปภาพ ทำไมคนอย่างไพร์มถึงได้มาสนใจสปาร์คลิ้งหัวขโมยข้างถนนจนขนาดตัดสินใจรับบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นสปาร์คลิ้งบุญธรรม

“ที่นี้ปลอดภัยแล้ว ไม่มีอะไรเข้ามาทำร้ายเธอแล้ว กินให้อิ่มท้องเถอะฉันรู้ว่าเธอหิว” น้ำเสียงกึ่งขอร้องของโพร์มทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีก้มหน้าไปมองเอนนาจอนบนโต๊ะ สลับกับใบหน้าของไพร์ม แววเลนส์ส่งออกมาเป็นขอร้องให้เขากินของบนโต๊ะนี้เถอะ บัมเบิ้ลบีจึงหยิบเอนนาจอนที่ใกล้ตัวที่สุด เมื่อกัดเข้าไปคำแรกมันไม่ได้ไร้รสชาติหรือย่ำแย่ แต่มันกลมกร่อมอยู่ในปากเป็นรสชาติที่บัมเบิ้ลบีคิดว่าทั้งชีวิตนี้จะไม่ได้สัมผัสมันทุกวันของเขาคือการเอาชีวิตรอด เพราะฉะนั้นทุกการกินคือการกินเพื่อให้มีชีวิตไม่สนว่ารสชาติมันเป็นเช่นไร

นั่นทำให้เขาเผลอกินอย่างตะกระตะกรามลืมมารยาทแต่ไพร์มก็มิได้มองรังเกียจแต่อย่างไร มือก็เอือมออกไปลูบศรีษะแผ่วเบาอย่างเอ็ดดูซึ่งเจ้าก็มิได้รู้ตัวเลยแม้แต่น้อยจนกระทั้งเจ้าตัวจัดการกินอย่างพอใจก่อนที่รู้ตัวว่าตนเองกระทำอะไรลงไปจนเกิดความละอายแก่ใจก้มหน้างุดลงไปไม่สบสายตาใคร ไพร์มก็จัดเอนนาจอนตรงหน้าให้เสร็จแล้วก็ลุกขึ้น

“มาเถอะบัมเบิ้ลบี ฉันอยากให้เธอไปพบใครบางตน ระหว่างนี้เธอมีคำถามอะไรก็ถามมาได้เลย” ผู้ปกครองบุญธรรมเดินกลับไปยังลิฟต์ตัวเดิมซึ่งบัมเบิ้ลบีก็เดินตามไปด้วย คำถามที่เขาอยากจะถามมีเยอะแยะมากมายจนเรียบเรียงไม่ถูกว่าควรจะถามคำถามไหนก่อนที่ดี

“ทำไมถึงรับผมมาเลี้ยง ยังมีเด็กดีๆอีกมากที่ต้องการผู้ปกครอง ทำไมคุณถึงเลือกเด็กติดยาหัวขโมยข้างถนนอย่างผม”

“อย่างแรกเลย ฉันอยากสร้างครอบครัวแต่ฉันมีงานเยอะแยะเกินกว่าที่จะออกไปหาสปาร์เมทและสร้างครอบครัวด้วยกัน ฉันเลยตัดสินใจที่จะรับสปาร์คลิ้งมาเลี้ยง อย่างที่สอง ที่ฉันเลือกเธอ เพราะฉันถูกใจเธอเป็นพิเศษ มีเมคไม่กี่ตนที่กล้าสบเลนส์ฉันได้เหมือนเธอ” ออฟติมัสกดลิฟต์ขึ้นไปชั้นบน

“ผมไม่ชอบให้ใครมาข่มทางสายตา ถ้าเขากล้าข่มมาผมก็กลับที่จะข่มกลับ”

“ฉันก็เหมือนกัน” ประตูเปิดอีกครั้งเป็นด่านฟ้ามียานเครื่องบินจอดไว้อยู่พร้อมกับมีเมคยืนรอพวกเขาอยู่

“คุณจะไปพาผมไปที่ไหน” บัมเบิ้ลบีถามขึ้นเมื่อเห็นยานเครื่องบิน ความกลัวเริ่มเข้ามาเกาะกุมจิตใจของเด็กน้อยอีกครั้ง พอกับแล้วกับสิ่งทรมานมากมายที่เกิดขึ้น

“เธอต้องการเฟรมใหม่ เราต้องไปที่โรงพยาบาลที่นั่นมีอุปกรณ์พร้อมมากกว่ามาทำที่นี้ ไม่ต้องกลัวฉันไม่พาเธอไปไหน ฉันจะอยู่กับเธอตลอดเวลา” ไพร์มขึ้นเครื่องพร้อมกับบัมเบิ้ลบี นั่งโดยสารไปยังโรงพยาบาล

“ตอนนี้ผมอยู่ที่ไหน ที่นี้ไม่เหมือนเมืองที่ผมอยู่”

“ตอนนี้เธออยู่ที่ไอคอน เมืองหลวงของไซเบอร์ตรอน ห่างไกลจากโพลิเฮกที่เธอจากมาไม่ห่วงว่าจะมีใครตามมาทำร้ายเธอ ต่อให้มีพวกมันก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้อยู่ดี” เครื่องออกบินขึ้นสูงเป็นครั้งแรกที่บัมเบิ้ลบีได้นั่งยานเครื่องบิน ทำให้เขาอดที่จะมองดูวิวหน้าล่างจนลืมที่จะถามข้อสงสัยทั้งหมดไปจนกระทั้งมาลงจอดที่ดาลฟ้าโรงพยาบาลแห่งหนึ่ง มีเมคเข้ามาต้อนรับและพาไปยังห้องรับรอง

“คนที่ฉันอยากให้เธอพบเขาเป็นหัวหน้าสภาเมดิกชื่อแร็ทเช็ท ฉันจ้างให้เขาเป็นคนดูแลเรื่องเฟรมของเธอเอง เขาอาจปากร้ายไปหน่อยอย่าถือสาเขามากเลย” ออฟติมัสพูดขึ้นมาระหว่างรอ พวกเขานั่งรอได้สักพักก็มีเมคตนหนึ่งเปิดประตูเข้ามา เขามีสีเขียวขาวและสัญลักษณ์เมดิกบนศีรษะ ร่างเขาไม่สูงใหญ่จัดเป็นมาตรฐานของชาวไซเบอร์ตรอนเนี่ยน

“ในที่สุดก็ได้พบหน้าตอนที่มีสติเต็มร้อยสักที หลังจากที่เมายาอยู่ตั้งนาน”

“แร็ทเช็ท พูดจาเบาๆหน่อย เดี๋ยวเด็กเขาตกใจเอา” เมดิกที่มีนามว่าแร็ทเช็ทนั่งมานั่งตรงข้ามกับบัมเบิ้ลบีปล่อยตัวสบายไม่เกร็งเหมือนเมคตนอื่นๆที่ต้องเขามาพูดคุยกับออฟติมัส

“ถ้าจำไม่ผิดนายยังไม่ได้เลือกโหมดยานพาหนะ อยากเป็นอะไรละเครื่องบิน รถยนต์ รถถัง จะเป็นปืนก็ยังได้” เรื่องยานพาหนะเขายังไม่ได้คิดว่าอยากเป็นอะไรตอนนั้นขอแค่มีเงินทำเฟรมแล้วเลือกอะไรก็ได้ที่เงินถึง แต่ตอนกลับกลายเป็นว่าเขามีทางเลือกเยอะไปหมด แต่เศษเสี้ยวความทรงจำหนึ่งที่เนินนานจนจำไม่ได้ว่ามันเกิดขึ้นเมื่อไร เขาเคยคิดอยากจะเป็นรถยนต์มันรวดเร็วและเบสิกเรียบง่าย

“ผมอยากเป็นรถ”

“งั้นหรอโชคดีที่ฉันออกแบบเฟรมรถของนายไว้คราวอยู่สองสามแบบ จะเลือกดูก่อนไหมถ้ายังไม่ชอบเดี๋ยวฉันออกแบบเติมให้ ออฟติมัสมีเงินจ่ายฉันอยู่แล้วไม่ต้องห่วง” เขาเปิดโฮโลแกรมขึ้นมาเป็นร่างเฟรมที่ร็ทเช็ทออกแบบไปสามร่าง บัมเบิ้ลบีเลื่อนหมุนพิจารณาเฟรมทั้งสาม แค่สามเฟรมนั้นก็เป็นที่น่าพอใจของบัมเบิ้ลบีแล้ว สุดท้ายก็เอกหนึ่งในสามเฟรมนั้น

“ดีเลย ฉันเตรียมห้องไว้ให้แล้วแต่นายชอบสีไหนเป็นสีพิเศษหรือเปล่าจะได้เน้นให้” แร็ทเช็ทลุกขึ้นพร้อมถามบัมเบ้ลบีไปด้วย

“ไม่...ไม่มีครับ” บัมเบิ้ลบีลุกตามแร็ทเช็ท

“ออฟติมัสนายรออยู่ที่นี้จะดีกว่านะ” แร็ทเช็ทพูดกับไพร์มเมื่อเห็นว่าเขาจะลุกตามไปด้วย

“ฉันสัญญากับบัมเบิ้ลบีว่าจะอยู่ข้างๆตลอดเวลา”

“ตามใจ ทำเป็นผู้ปกครองตื่นเต้นกับเฟรมใหม่ของลูกไปได้” ออฟติมัสทำตามที่เขาสัญญาไว้จริงว่าจะไม่ไปไหนทั้งที่เป็นสัญญาที่โง่เง่าแต่เขาก็ทำตาม แร็ทเช็ทผ่านไปยังห้องเปลี่ยนเฟรมและไล่ออฟติมัสไปข้างที่ห้องตรงข้าม แร็ทเช็ทฉีดยาสลบให้แล้วทุกอย่างก็ดับมืดอีกครั้ง

บัมเบิ้ลบีตื่นขึ้นมาอีกครั้งบนเตียงรีชาร์จและสถานที่ไม่รู้จักอีกครั้ง เมื่อหันไปมองรอบๆไพร์มก็ยังนั่งดูเดต้าแพทธ์ของตัวเองแต่เมื่ออีกฝ่ายเห็นว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีขยับตัวก็ละความสนใจจากเดต้าแพทธ์ไปยังบัมเบิ้ลบี

“อ่า เป็นอย่างไหร่บ้าง” บัมเบิ้ลบีลุกขึ้นมาสำรวจร่างกายตัวเอง เฟรมเก่าเน่าของตัวเองหายไปแล้วถูกทดแทนด้วยเฟรมใหม่ที่ตนเองเป็นคนเลือก มันสบายตัวไม่อึดอัดไม่เจ็บทุกครั้งที่ขยับร่างกาย มันเบาสบายเหมือนเกิดใหม่ สีที่แร็ทเช็ทพ่นให้เป็นสีเหลืองดำทำให้เขาดูมีเฉดสีเดียวกันกับออฟติมัส

“ดี...ครับ”เขาไม่สามารถอธิบายความรู้สึกนี้ได้ เรียกได้ว่าเป็นเฟรมที่เขาไม่มีทางจะได้แตะต้องมันแน่ ต้องให้เป็นคนมีเงินก็ไม่มีทางมีเฟรมแบบนี้ได้ง่ายๆ

“ยอดเยี่ยม คิดไม่ผิดที่ไว้ใจแร็ทเช็ท” เมื่อไพร์มสำรวจตัวของบัมเบิ้ลบีก็อดที่จะกล่าวชมฝีมือของเพื่อนยากไม่ได้ บัมเบิ้ลบีพึ่งมาสังเกตว่ามันเน้นส่วนโค้งเป็นพิเศษ และใบหน้า ซึ่งเป็นส่วนที่บัมเบิ้ลบีปิดไว้มากที่สุด อย่างน้อยๆก็ใส่หน้ากากเหมือนออฟติมัสก็ได้ แต่เขาไม่กล้าที่จะร้องขอมากกว่านี้สิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายทำมันมากเกินไป

ออฟติมัสพาบัมเบิ้ลบีกลับมาที่พักของเขาแต่ครั้งนี้ออฟติมัสไม่สามารถอยู่ด้วยกับบัมเบิ้ลบีเขามีงานที่ต้องทำ และฝากเมครับใช้ในพาบัมเบิ้ลบีเดินสำรวจรอบที่พักแทน และพากลับมาที่ห้องพักเดิม

สิ่งที่เกิดวันนี้มันพลิกจากหลังมือเป็นหลังมือโดยพริบตา เป็นโอกาสที่มีค่ามากเชื่อได้ว่าไม่เด็กคนไหนบนไซเบอร์ตรอนคิดอยากจะได้โอกาสนี้มาครอง แต่เขาได้มันมาด้วยเหตุบางอย่าง มันเหมือนกับสวรรค์มีที่พักพิง มีเอนนาจอนให้ตลอดเมื่อต้องการ ไม่ต้องกังวลว่าจะมีอะไรมาทำร้ายเขาปลอดภัย ต่อให้อีกฝ่ายต้องการอะไรจากเขาก็ยอม ไม่อยากออกไปอยู่ข้างถนนอีกแล้ว

“อึก...” บัมเบิ้ลบีรู้สึกได้ว่าตัวเขาสั่นอย่างไม่มีสาเหตุ กระสับส่ายเหมือนมีบางอย่างหายไป อยากสัมผัสการล่องลอยไม่รับรู้ความเป็นจริงอีกครั้ง ที่นี้ไม่มีสิ่งที่บัมเบิ้ลบีต้องการแน่นอนเขาไม่รู้ว่าจะทำอย่างไร แอบออกไปแต่ว่าถ้าทำแบบนั้นเขาจะมีสิทธิ์กลับมาที่หรือเปล่า ไพร์มบอกถ้ามีอะไรก็ติดต่อมาทางคอมลิ้งได้หรือไม่ก็บอกเมครับใช้แต่ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีเชื่อว่าไพร์มหาสิ่งที่เขาต้องการมาไม่ได้แน่นอน

บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ขึ้นไปนอนที่เตียงนอนกุมตัวเอง ปวดหัวจนแทบระเบิดแต่ก็ได้นอนอดทนอยู่อย่างนั้น ไพร์มคงไม่ต้องการเด็กติดยาแบบเขาแน่นอน เวลาผ่านไปนานเท่าก็ไม่รู้แต่กว่าทุกวินาทีที่ผ่านไปมันยาวนานสำหรับบัมเบิ้ลบี

ต้องอดทน...แต่ก็ต้องการ...

“บัมเบิ้ลบี...เป็นอะไรไหม” จู่ๆไพร์มก็เข้ามาแตะไหล่พลิกดูอาการ อีกฝ่ายเขามาเมื่อไรก็ไม่ทราบ เวลาผ่านไปจนถึงตอนค่ำมืดก็ไม่อาจล่วงรู้ บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่สามารถตอบคำถามของไพร์มได้ มันปวดไปหมด

“ฉันขอโทษที่ไม่มีสิ่งที่เธอต้องการได้ แต่ฉันสามารถหาให้ได้ถ้าเธอทำตัวดีเป็นที่น่าพอใจ ตกลงไหม” แค่ได้ยินว่าเขาสามารถหาให้บัมเบิ้ลบีได้ บัมเบิ้ลบีก็พยักหน้าจนหัวแทบหลุดออกจากบ่า

“ดี แต่ตอนนี้เธอต้องอดทนไปก่อน เดี๋ยวมันจะดีขึ้นเอง” ไพร์มลูบหัวของบัมเบิ้ลบีปลอบโยน ไพร์มบอกมันจะดีขึ้นแต่เขาอดทนไม่เนินนานไม่มีท่าจะดีขึ้น เขาจึงพยายามจะรีชาร์จหวังว่าทุกอย่างจะดีขึ้น มันยากลำบากแต่สัมผัสที่ปลอบโยนอยู่ตลอดเวลาทำให้เขาสามารถรีชาร์จได้

ช่างเป็นชีวิตที่สวยงาม แต่แน่ใจหรอว่ามันเป็นชีวิตที่แสนธรรมดาแน่หรือ

บัมเบิ้ลบีตื่นขึ้นมาอย่างโดดเดี่ยวในห้องนอนของตัวเองอีกครั้ง ไม่อาการปวดหัวตัวสั่น เหมือนอาการที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อคืนเป็นเรื่องโกหก มันดีขึ้นเหมือนอย่างที่ไพร์มว่าไว้ เขาลุกออกจากห้อง ก็เห็นไพร์มจัดอะไรบางอย่างบนโต๊ะและหันมาสนใจทางบัมเบิ้ลบี

“เป็นอย่างไหร่บ้าง ดีขึ้นไหม กินยานี้ก่อนแล้วค่อยลงไปทานเอนาจอน” ออฟติมัตหลีกทางให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเข้าไปหยิบยา มันเป็นแผนไม่เหมือนยาที่เขากิน

“แค่ยาแก้ปวดน่ะ” ออฟติมัสพูดดักไว้

“ก็ไม่ได้คิดว่าเป็นไอ้นั่นสักหน่อย” บัมเบิ้ลบีพึมพำเบาๆกับตัวเองไม่ให้ไพร์มได้ยิน แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะเบาๆของออฟติมัส บัมเบิ้ลบีเลือกที่ไม่สนใจทำเป็นไม่ได้ยินแกะยาเข้าปาก ไพร์มเดินไปกดลิฟต์รอและลงไปทานเอนนาจอนด้วยกัน

“เธอเคยเรียนหนังสือที่ไหนมาบ้างหรือเปล่า” ไพร์มถามขึ้นระหว่างที่กำลังเติมพลังงาน

“ไม่ แต่ว่ามีคนเคยสอนผมอ่านหนังสือ แต่ว่ามันก็แค่นิดเดียวเท่านั้น” นั้นทำให้เขาอดที่จะนึกถึงสกายไลน์ อย่างช่วยไม่ได้ ตอนนี้เขาเป็นอย่างไหร่บ้างแล้วก็ไม่รู้ ออกจากสถานรับเลี้ยงเด็กกำพร้าไปแล้วหรือยัง

“ถ้างั้นเดียวฉันจะจ้างอาจารย์มาสอนเธอที่นี้แล้วกัน การเรียนมันสำคัญฉันอยากให้เธอได้รับมัน” และเขาก็ทำเพื่อบัมเบิ้ลบี นั้นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีสงสัยว่าทำไม

“ทำไมคุณถึงได้พยายามเพื่อผมขนาดนี้”

“เธอเป็นลูกของฉัน ฉันก็อยากจะมอบสิ่งที่ดีที่สุดให้เธอ” ประโยคนั่น ตำพูดยั่เป็นคำพูดเดียวกันกับสกายไลน์ หมายความว่าเป็นห่วงเขางั้นหรือ เป็นห่วงเหมือนสกายไลน์หรือเปล่า เขาจะจากบัมเบิ้ลบีไปเหมือนสกายไลน์หรือเปล่า

หมายความว่าเมคตนนี้เชื่อใจได้ใช่ไหม

ไพร์มออกไปทำงาน บัมเบิ้ลบีออกไปเดินสำรวจบ้านหลังใหม่ด้วยตัวคนเดียว ที่นี้มีห้องมากมายทางเดินไม่ซับซ้อน ทุกที่วนเชื่อมกันหมด เดินแค่ครั้งเดียวก็จำได้ อาการอยากยาก็กลับมากำเริบเหมือนเดิมเวลาเดิมอีกครั้ง เขาพยายามรีชาร์จให้มันหายไปแต่พอไม่มีสัมผัสจากออฟติมัสมันทำให้เขารีชาร์จได้ยากขึ้น แต่สุดท้ายก็สามารถรีชาร์จโดยที่ไม่ต้องพึ่งไพร์มได้สำเร็จ วันต่อมาไพร์มก็ได้พาบัมเบิ้ลบีมารู้จักกับอาจารย์ของเขา บัมเบิ้ลบีเริ่มการอ่านการเขียนใหม่ตั้งแต่หนึ่ง ทุกวันก็หมกอยู่กับการเรียนกับอาจารย์พอเลิกก็ไม่มีอะไรทำนั่งเบื่อ แล้วอาการเกิดยาก็กำเริบขึ้นอย่างทรมานมันเป็นทุกๆวันเวลาเดิม

ทุกวันผ่านไปเป็นตารางตายตัว ไม่มีอะไรใหม่มันช่างน่าเบื่อ ชีวิตที่แสนสะดวกสบายจนเกินไป นั่นไม่ใช่นิสัยของเขา เขาผ่านการยากลำบากมาจนเคยชิน แม้เขาอย่างได้ชีวิตที่สะดวกสบายไม่ต้องกังวลระวังตัวเองตลอดเวลา แต่นี้มันน่าเบื่อเกินไป เขาชอบที่จะสะกดรอยตามตนอื่น ซ่อนตัวในความมืดนั่นคือตัวเขา เขาเริ่มที่จะไม่ตั้งใจเรียนเหม่อลอยไปไกล เขาอยากขยับตัว

“บัมเบิ้ลบี ฉันได้ยินมาว่าเดี๋ยวนี้เธอชอบเหม่ออยู่บ่อยครั้ง มีเรื่องอะไรที่เธอไม่ได้บอกฉันหรือเปล่า” เช้าวันหนึ่งไพร์มทักขึ้นมา ปกติแล้วไพร์มจะกลับมาดึกหรือบ้างทีก็ไม่กลับมาเลย ด้วยความเขาเป็นไพร์มเขาก็ออกไปจัดการงานที่เมืองอื่น เพราะฉะนั้นพวกเขาได้พูดคุยกันแต่ตอนเช้าก่อนออฟติมัสไปทำงานเท่านั้น บัมเบิ้ลบีเริ่มที่จะตื่นตระหนกถ้าเขาทำอะไรไม่เป็นที่พอใจของไพร์มจะถูกทอดทิ้งอีกไหม

“คือว่า...ผม” บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามหาข้อแก้ตัวทว่าไพร์มกลับขัดขึ้นมา

“เธออยู่ข้างถนนมานาน ตั้งแต่ออนไลน์ได้ไม่นานนัก มันเป็นพฤติกรรมที่ฝังลึกเข้าไปในสปาร์คของเธอจนยากที่จะแก้ไข การที่เธออยู่ๆก็มาอยู่ที่สภาพแวดล้อมใหม่มันทำให้เธอรู้สึกว่าถูกบังคับให้เก็บพฤติกรรมเก่าและไม่รู้ว่าจะระบายออกทางไหนจนอึดอัด ฉันพูดถูกใช่ไหม” ไพร์มพูดถูก ถึงเขาจะมาอยู่ที่ที่เป็นดั่งฝันแต่เขาเคยชินที่จะอยู่ในความมืด สะกดรอยตามใครซักตนจนเป็นชีวิตประจำวันทำให้แต่ละวันของมันช่างน่าเบื่อและไม่ใช่ตัวตนของเขา ถ้าเขาตอบไปว่าใช่ ไพร์มจะทอดทิ้งไปอีกตนไหม บัมเบิ้ลบีจึงได้แต่ก้มหน้าเงียบ ไม่ตอบไม่สบเลนส์สีแดงของออฟติมัส ไพร์ม

“ไม่เป็นไร ฉันไม่ทอดทิ้งเธอแน่นอน งั้นเอาแบบนี้ไหม เธอเรียนความรู้พื้นฐานทั้งหมดได้ดีจนฉันเห็นควรว่าพอแล้ว ฉันจะส่งเธอไปเรียนมหาวิทยาลัยทางทหาร ที่นั่นมีการฝึกสอนสิ่งที่เข้ากับตัวเธอแน่นอน แต่ว่าหลังจากนั้นเธอต่างมาทำงานกับฉันโดยไม่มีข้อแม้” ออฟติมัสกลับเสนอทางเลือกแก่บัมเบิ้ลบี นั่นเป็นสิ่งที่ไม่คาดคิด เมคตนนี้พยายามทำเพื่อเขา มอบสิ่งที่ดีที่สุดให้เขาอย่างแท้จริง บัมเบิ้ลบีตอบรับของเสนอนั่นมันอาจเป็นสิ่งที่ต้องการ ถ้าเขาได้ไปเรียนในมหาวิทยาลัยทางทหารที่นั่นอาจเป็นที่ของเขา

บัมเบิ้ลบีตั้งใจเรียนกับอาจารย์ที่ไพร์มจ้างมา ใช้เวลาไม่นานนักไพร์มก็อนุญาตให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเข้าไปเรียนในมหาวิทยาลัยทางทหารอย่างที่ตกลงกันไว้ แน่นอนว่าการเรียนของบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นที่น่าทึ้งกับอาจารย์และไพร์มเป็นอย่างมากและเขาก็เริ่มอยากรู้ว่าขีดกำจัดการเรียนรู้ของตัวเองว่าไปได้ไกลแค่ไหน

ตอนนี้เขาเดินทางมาถึงมหาวิทยาลัย เขาต้องย้ายมาอยู่หอพักที่ทางมหาวิทยาลัยจัดไว้ จึงทุกตนต้องมาอยู่ที่นี้ตลอดการศึกษาและแน่นอนว่าจะมาเวลาให้กลับบ้านอยู่บ้างทุกๆวันหยุดสุดสัปดาห์ บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่อยากเป็นจุดสนใจที่นี้จึงขอไม่ให้ไพร์มตั้งจัดความปลอดภัยมากมาย ขอแค่มีเมคมาส่งตนแค่ตนสองตนก็พอแล้วและก็ดีใจที่ไพร์มทำตามคำขอ นี้เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาจะได้เรียนรู้ร่วมกับเมคตนอื่นๆ แน่นอนว่าไพร์มบอกเขาไว้ก่อนว่าจะมาการวัดฝีมือในการจัดชั้นเรียนและหอพักในวันแรก

เขาไม่ต้องกังวลอะไรมากเพราะไพร์มเป็นคนสอนเขาเองมากับมือ ไม่ได้จ้างใครที่ไหนด้วยเหตุผลว่าเขาเป็นเมคที่แข็งแกร่งที่สุดเพราะงั้นไม่จำเป็นต้องจ้างใครมาสอนแทน แต่ที่จะส่งเขามาที่นี้เป็นเพราะว่าอยากให้เขาได้ใช้ชีวิตเหมือนเมคทั่วไปและทำงานร่วมกับเมคตนอื่นที่มันจำเป็นในการทำงานกับออฟติมัส

การทดสอบผ่านไปอย่างง่ายดายโดยเฉพาะตอนทดสอบการสะกดรอยตามและการลอบเร้นเข้าไปลอบสังหาร บัมเบิ้ลบีได้คะแนนสูงที่สุด ทำให้เขาถูกจัดอยู่ในประเภทพิเศษ และได้ห้องพักเดี่ยวที่ดีที่สุด ถ้าเขาทำคะแนนได้ไม่ดีห้องพักก็จะลดเกรดลงมาเรื่อยๆจนเป็นห้องรวมเน่าๆที่บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่อยากจะอยู่นัก แต่การที่ได้ห้องเดี่ยวมันก็ดีเหมือนกันเพราะเขาทำเป็นต้องกินยาระงับอาการอยากยาที่พักหลังมานี้มักจะเกิดขึ้นเป็นบางวัน

วันต่อมาก็เป็นการฝึกสอนทั้งภาคทฤษฏีและปฏิบัติ บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่มีปัญหาแน่นอน แถมยังสามารถอยู่ในระดับท็อปชั้นได้ตลอด นั้นทำให้เขาได้รับความสนใจโดยไม่รู้ตัว ทั้งหน้าตา รูปร่างและทักษะความสามารถ

“เฮ้ ได้ตัวจิ๋วตรงนั้นน่ะ” เมคมาตรฐานสีดำม่วง เดินมาหาบัมเบิ้ลบีที่โต๊ะระหว่างพักเติมพลังงาน บัมเบิ้ลบีมักจะนั่งอยู่โดดเดี่ยวไร้เมคข้างกายที่เรียกว่าเพื่อน เขาไม่มีเพราะไม่อยากสร้างความสัมพันธ์กับใครและเขาไม่เชื่อใจใครทั้งนั้น

“นี้นายมากจากไหน ทำไหมแต่ถึงได้คะแนนเยอะกว่าฉันตลอดเลยวะ” เขาไม่รู้ว่าได้เมคนี้ต้องการอะไรจากเขาและที่สำคัญคือ...

“นายเป็นใคร” บัมเบิ้ลบีจำไม่ได้ว่าเจ้าเมคนี้คือใคร เขาจำเมคร่วมชั้นไม่ได้แม้แต่น้อย ถ้าไม่เป็นที่สนใจแน่นอนว่าไม่ใครเป็นสนใจแก่บัมเบิ้ลบีเลย

“อะไรนะ นี้แม้แต่เพื่อนร่วมชั้นยังจำกันไม่ได้เลยหรอ นี้แกจะหยิ่งไปถึงไหนว่ะ”

“เพราะพวกแกมันไม่มีอะไรน่าสนใจ ฉันก็เลยจำไม่ได้”

“แล้วอะไรละที่จะสามารถดึงดูดความสนใจจากคุณ **ราชินีผึ้ง** ได้ละ” บัมเบิ้ลบีทำหน้าแขยงใส่ทันทีที่ได้ยินแบบนั้น และลุกหนีออกไปให้พ้น พยายามท่องให้สงบสติอารมณ์ตัวเองไว้

“อะไรกัน โดนเรียกแบบนั้นตรงๆครั้งแรกถึงกับเดินหนีเลยหรือ เฮ้ๆฉันไม่ได้จะมีจีบนายเหมือนคนอื่นๆแน่นอน มันน่าหงุดหงิดน่าแต่ฉันฝึกมาจะดิบดีเพื่องานนี้โดยเฉพาะ แต่กลับมีมินิบอทหน้าสวยๆ หุ่นดีๆอย่างกะ...” ยังไม่ทันที่เมคน่ารำคานพูดจบ บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ผลักอีกฝ่ายเข้ากำแพงเสียงดังโครมจนได้รับความสนใจจากทุกๆตนที่อยู่ในห้องเติมพลังงาน บัมเบิ้ลบีจับคอกระแทกกับกำแพงอีกรอบและพูดกดเสียงต่ำข่มขู่ให้ได้ยินกันแค่สองตน

“อย่าได้พูดกับฉันแบบนั้นอีก ไม่งั้นฉันจะฆ่าแกให้ทรมานที่สุดจนแกจิตนาการไม่ออก” บัมเบิ้ลบีถูกจับแยกออกมาโดยครูฝึกที่พยายามเขามาห้ามแต่นั้นทำให้ภาพที่ถูกกระทำกลางวงล้อมนั้นผุดขึ้นมา

“อย่า! อย่าเข้ามา!! ออกไปให้พ้น!!!” บัมเบิ้ลบีรีบสะบัดมือที่จับไหล่ทิ้งถอยห่างออกมาพร้อมตัวสั่นสะท้านพร้อมเลนส์สีแดงที่เบิกกว้างสั่นไหวด้วยความหวาดกลัว ก่อนที่จะรวบรวมสติและรีบเดินกลับไปที่ห้องของตัวเองเพื่อไปสงบสติอารมณ์ตัวเอง พร่ำบอกตัวเองว่าเหตุการณ์แบบนั้นมาจบแล้ว มันผ่านไปแล้วไม่มีใครทำร้ายเขาได้อีกแล้ว

สวย รูปร่างดี การถูกเนื้อต้องตัวโดยเมคแปลกหน้า

นั้นเป็นคำพูดที่สะกิดความทรงจำในอดีตทั้งบ้านกำพร้าและแก๊งค้ายา เขาถูกลวนลามโดยคำพูดพวกนั้นมาตลอดทั้งชีวิต มันไม่ใช่คำชมมันคือการลวนลามทางคำพูด แค่ถูกเรียกว่าราชินีผึ้งนั้นก็แทบทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีสติแตก เมื่อเจอคำนั้นเข้าไปทำให้เส้นความอดทนขาดผึงพร้อมความทรงในอดีตที่ไหลทะลักเข้ามา และยิ่งการแตะตัวนั้นแทบจะเห็นภาพทับซ้อนเหมือนกลับไปอยู่ในเหตุการณ์นั้น เหตุการณ์ที่อยู่จุดต่ำสุดของชีวิต

ตั้งแต่วันนั้นเขาไม่ออกห้องไปไหนขังตัวเองอยู่แต่ในห้องจนไพร์มสละเวลาทำงานอันมีค่าเข้ามาหาบัมเบิ้ลบีด้วยตัวเอง ซึ่งบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ได้แต่นอนกอดตัวเองโดยไม่รู้ว่าไพร์มเข้ามา จนกระทั้งได้ยินเสียงของไพร์ม

“บัมเบิ้ลบี ฉันบอกเธอแล้วใช่ไหมว่ามีปัญหาอะไรให้บอกฉัน” นั้นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีที่ลุกขึ้นมาทันที เมคร่างใหญ่สีดำม่วงที่ไม่ได้พบกันนานนานอยู่ข้างเตียง เขามองลงด้วยสายตาที่เป็นห่วง นั้นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีรู้สึกผิดเป็นอย่างมาก

“ออฟติมัส ผมขอโทษ ผมแค่ไม่อยากรบกวนคุณ” แต่เมื่อทันทีบัมเบิ้ลบีหันหา ไพร์มก็เบิกตากว้างและรีบเข้าไปใกล้จับไหล่บัมเบิ้ลบี

“เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับใบหน้าของเธอ ใครมาทำอะไรเธอ” ใบหน้าของบัมเบิ้ลบีมีรอยกรีดเลอะเต็มได้ด้วยเอนนาจอนของเขาที่ไหลออกมาตามรอยกรีด นั่นทำให้ไพร์มตกใจมาก

“ผม...ผมไม่ชอบมัน ใบหน้านี้ทำให้ผมเจอแต่ปัญหา ผมเกลียดมัน” บัมเบิ้ลบีพูดออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เฉยชา ไม่รู้สึกเจ็บแต่ดีใจที่ใบหน้าของตัวเองไม่ได้สวยงามอีกต่อไปแล้ว

“บัมเบิ้ลบี เธอไม่ควรทำแบบนี้ฉันจะพาเธอไปหาแร็ทเช็ท” ออฟติมัสจับแขนบัมเบิ้ลบีจะพาไปหาแร็ทเช็ทแต่บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ยอมพยายามปัดแกะมือออฟติมัสอยู่ตลอดเวลา

“ไม่เอา ผมไม่ไป ผมต้องการให้มันเป็นแบบนี้ ปล่อยผม”บัมเบิ้ลบีโวยวายเสียงดัง แต่ออฟติมัสไม่ใส่ใจสามารถลากบัมเบิ้ลบีออกจากห้องได้อย่างง่ายดายและแน่นอนว่าได้ยินและเห็นทุกเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้น แน่นอนว่าเห็นใบหน้าเละเป็นรอยกรีดด้วย แต่ที่น่าสนใจกว่านั้นคือคนที่ลากบัมเบิ้ลบีไปนั้นคือออฟติมัส ไพร์มผู้นำสูงสุดของไซเบอร์ตรอน ทำให้แทบทุกคนมุงดูเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดจนกระทั้งถูกลากขึ้นยานไป

บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามหาทางออกจากยานแต่ว่าออฟติมัสกอดรวบแขนไว้ เขาทั้งพยายามดีดเตะออก ทั้งอ้อนวอนขอร้องก็ไม่เป็นผล

“ได้โปรดนี้ก็เพื่อตัวของเธอเอง”

“ไม่เอา ผมไม่อยากถูกเรียกว่าสวย ผมรู้สึกเหมือนถูกลวนลามทุกครั้งที่ผมถูกเรียกแบบนั้น ผมไม่อยากโดนอีกแล้ว” บัมเบิ้ลบีร้องล่มร้องไห้ออกมา ใบหน้า ร่างกายทุกอย่างมันทำให้เขาเหมือนถูกลวนลามตลอดเวลาทั้งแต่วันนั้นมันพร่ำพรูทุกออกไปหมดเรื่องความทรงจำในอดีตที่ทับซ้อนทั้งแต่วันนั้น แต่จู่ๆร่างกายก็ถูกบังคับรีชาร์จไปทุกอย่างมันก็มืดมิดไปหมด

บัมเบิ้ลบีกลับมารู้สึกตัวอีกครั้ง เพดาลสีขาวสว่างแล้วใบหน้าของออฟติมัสก็โผล่ขึ้นมาทันที

“บัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นอย่างไงบ้าง” ไพร์มเข้ามาถามไถ่อาการทันที บัมเบิ้ลบีแตะที่มบหน้าของตัวเอง เขาไม่รู้สึกถึงใบหน้าแต่เป็นแผ่นอะไรสักอย่างแทน

“เกิดอะไรขึ้น”

“แร็ทเช็ทซ่อมใบหน้าของเธอกลับมาเป็นปกติ แต่ว่าฉันบอกให้เขาทำหน้ากากให้ในเมื่อเธอเห็นว่ามันเป็นปัญหา ก็ซ่อนมันเสีย ซ่อนไม่ให้ใครเห็นมัน” บัมเบิ้ลบีลุกขึ้นมานั่งและไพร์มก็หันไปแล้วหยิบกระจกขึ้นมาให้ส่อง ใบหน้าของเขามีหน้ากากเหล็กปิดถึงดวงตาและมีกระจกสีแดงปิดเลนส์ไว้ไม่ให้ใครเห็น ไม่ใครสามารถเห็นใบหน้าของบัมเบิ้ลบีได้อีกต่อไป

“แล้วใบหน้าผม...”

“มันยังเป็นเหมือนเดิม และหน้ากากนี้เธอสามารถถอดได้เมื่อเธอต้องการ เมื่อเธอพร้อมที่จะกลับมาเปิดเผยใบหน้าอีกครั้ง” บัมเบิ้ลบีมองแตะใบหน้าอันใหม่ เมื่อใบหน้าที่เขาเกลียดมันจะยังอยู่แต่ถ้าเกิดเขาไม่เห็นมันก็ไม่ใช่ปัญหา เขารับได้ที่จะซ่อนมัน ถึงแม้ว่าอยากจะทำลายมันทิ้งมากกว่า

“ขอบคุณครับ” ไพร์มพาบัมเบิ้ลบีกลับมาส่งที่มหาวิทยาลัย ส่วนเรื่องความทรงจำนั้น ไพร์มบอกมันขึ้นอยู่กับเวลาและตัวบัมเบิ้ลบีเอง ไพร์มไม่สามารถช่วยเขาได้ในเรื่องนี้ เขาต้องเข้มแข็ง เขาต้องผ่านมันไปให้ได้

วันต่อมาบัมเบิ้ลบีสามารถเข้าเรียนได้ตามปกติ โดยสายตาที่เปลี่ยนไปทุกคนต้องมองและหลีกทางให้บัมเบิ้ลบีทุกที่เขาเดินผ่าน แต่มันไม่ใช่กับเมคตนหนึ่ง เมคที่เป็นต้นเหตุทำให้เขาสติแตกจนกรีดใบหน้าของตัวเอง

“โอ้ว กลับมาเร็วจังเลย สงสัยไพร์มต้องพานายเป็นหาแร็ทเช็ทแน่เลย เขาเป็นหมอมือที่สุดบนไซเบอร์ตรอนถึงได้กลับมาเร็วพร้อมกับ...หน้ากาก”

“หุบปากของแกไว้ร้องไห้ตอนที่ฉันทรมานแกเถอะ” บัมเบิ้ลบีขู่แต่เมคตนนั้นกลับหัวเราะ

“ไม่เอาน่า ดุจังเลยเป็นสปาร์คลิ้งบุญธรรมของไพร์มทั้งสิ ทำตัวให้มันดีๆหน่อยสิ”

“ฉันเป็นลูกบุญธรรมของเขามันไม่สำคัญ เพราะงั้นออกไปให้พ้นก่อนที่จะหมดความอดทน”

“ฉันไม่ไปไหนหรอก เพราะฉันก็อยู่คลาสเดียวกับแก และสักวันฉันจะไม่เป็นรองใครอีกต่อไป โดยเฉพาะนายคุณราชินีผึ้ง” 

เป็นรอง...

นั้นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเปิดบอร์ดคะแนนเก่าๆที่เขาแทบไม่สนใจเลยว่าใครจะอยู่รองเขา อยากรู้ว่าไอ้เมคน่ารำคานมันเป็นใครกันแน่

Hot rod

คนที่มีคะแนนเป็นรองเขาก็มาแค่มองนั้น ซึ่งถึงตอนนี้คะแนนรวมจะขึ้นมานำเพราะว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีมั่วแต่ขังตัวเองอยู่ในห้องทำให้ไม่มีคะแนนของวันที่ผ่านๆเลยตกอันดับไป และนั้นเขาต้องพยายามเป็นสองเท่าเพื่อทำให้กลับมาเป็นเหมือนเดิม แน่นอนว่านำเจ้าฮ๊อด โรดที่พยายามทำให้ตัวเองได้รับความสนใจจากตนอื่นแต่ไม่เลยไม่เคยมีใครจดจำอันดับสองได้ บัมเบิ้ลบีมักจะแอบดักฟังข้อมูลข่าวสารที่เมคตนอื่นพูดคุยกันในเมื่อเขาไม่มีเพื่อนคอยเอาข่าวมาบอก เขาต้องดักฟังมันเสียเอง และได้รู้มาว่าตนเองได้รับความสนใจอยู่มาก จนได้รับฉายาที่ตั้งขึ้นมาลับๆว่า ราชินีผึ้ง ตอนแรกเขานึกว่าฮ๊อด โรดแค่อยากจะทำให้เขาโมโห แน่นอนซึ่งได้ผลแต่ไม่คิดว่าตนจะถูกเรียกแบบนั้นจริงๆ

ทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีอยากจะอ้วกทุกครั้งที่ได้ยินเมคพูดถึงเขาแบบนั้น

“เฮ้ ทำไมถึงเรียก เขา ว่าราชินีผึ้งกันล่ะ” เมคเด็กใหม่ที่บัมเบิ้ลบีแอบดักฟังพูดขึ้น นั้นไงเรื่องของเขาอีกแล้ว ไม่พูดเรื่องอื่นบ้างสิวะ บัมเบิ้ลบีได้แต่คิดในใจแต่ไม่พูดอะไรออกมาเพราะอยากรู้ว่าจะพูดอะไรถึงเขา

“ดูในท่าทางหยิ่งยโสนั้นสิ ใครพูดด้วยก็แทบไม่ตอบ ไม่คบหากับใครเลยสักคน แต่เขาเก่งมากโดยเฉพาะเรื่องลอบเร้นได้ข่าวลือมาว่าทำลายสถิติมหาวิทยาลับไปด้วย และอีกอย่างเห็นได้ยินคนรุ่นเดียวกันกับราชินีผึ้งบอกว่าเขาสวยมากๆ แต่ก็มีคนเห็นว่าเขากรีดหน้าตัวเองเพราะไม่ชอบให้ถูกเรียกว่าสวย ถึงอย่างนั่นเขาก็เป็นลูกบุญธรรมของไพร์มถึงกรีดหน้าเละขนาดไหนก็กลับมาเป็นเหมือนเดิม”

“โฮ่ แค่เฟรมอย่างเดียวก็ทำให้หยุดมองไม่ได้แล้วนี้ยังจะหน้าสวยด้วยอีกหรอว่ะ สักอยากเห็นแล้วว่ะ”

“ฉันขอผ่านว่ะ ยังไม่อยากโดนอุ้ม” บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่สามารถทนฟังบทสนทนาได้อีกต่อไป รีบเดินออกให้ไกลพยายามห้ามไม่ให้ตัวเองสติแตกเหมือนตอนนั้นที่กรีดใบหน้าของตัวเอง ไม่อยากให้ไพร์มเป็นห่วง

บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามหลีกเลี่ยงบทสนทนาที่พูดถึงตัวเขาทั้งหมด เมื่อใดที่มีใครพูดถึงบัมเบิ้ลบัก็จะไม่พ้นเรื่องความลับภายใต้หน้ากาก ความหยิ่งยโส เขากลายเป็นหัวข้อเรื่องกามระบายความใคร่ เขาไม่รู้ว่าผิดอะไรถึงได้โดนแบบนี้ทำไมถึงกลายมาเป็นแบบนี้ ทั้งๆก็มีเมคตนอื่นที่ดูร่างคล้ายเขายังโดนกล่าวถึงน้อยกว่าที่บัมเบิ้ลบีโดน เพราะอะไร เพราะอยากเห็นหน้าตาภายใต้หน้ากากนี้ หรือเป็นว่าไม่คบค้าสมาคมกับใครเลยกลายเป็นคนลึกลับทำให้คนอื่นต่างสนใจกันแน่

บัมเบิ้ลบีอดทนเรียนให้จบได้คะแนนดีๆเพื่อไพร์มจะได้มีลูกน้องที่มีประสิทธิภาพมากที่สุด และวันนั้นก็มาถึงวันที่บัมเบิ้ลบีได้ออกไปจากสถานที่ที่แสนสกปรก น่ารังเกียจนี้ ออกไปจากสถานที่ที่มีแต่คนมองเห็นเขาเป็นหัวข้อระบายความใคร่

ไพร์มได้รับบัมเบิ้ลบีเข้ามาทำงานเป็นกรณีพิเศษเป็นหน่วยพิเศษของโพร์มโดยเฉพาะมักจะให้ทำงานที่ไพร์มไว้ใจจริงๆเท่านั้น นั้นทำให้เขาได้รู้จักโพร์ว เจ็ทไฟล์ ไอเอิร์นไฮด์และคริฟจัมเปอร์ พวกเขาทั้งหมดอยู่หน่วยเดียวกัน แต่ว่าพวกเขาก็มีงานอื่นซ้อนเพราะงานของไพร์มนานๆทีจะมาครั้งหนึ่งแต่มันจะยาวนานและยากมากเป็นพิเศษ อย่างโพร์วกับคริฟจัมเปอร์นั้นเป็นตำรวจ ส่วนไอเอิร์นไฮด์นั่นเห็นครั้งแรกก็จำได้แล้วว่าอาจารย์ที่ปรึกษาของเขาเอง เจ็ทไฟล์เป็นนักวิทยาศาสตร์ทั้งๆที่ตัวเองมีโหมดยานพาหนะเป็นเครื่องบิน

เวลาว่างไม่มีภารกิจบัมเบิ้ลบีก็มักจะเดินวนอยู่ในที่สำงานของไพร์ม เวลาไพร์มออกไปนอกเมืองก็ตามไปด้วยเสมอ ไพร์มยังอนุญาตให้เขาเข้าถึงทุกข้อมูลบนไซเบอร์ตรอน นั่นหมายความว่าเขาสามารถค้นหาประวัติใครก็ได้

คนแรกที่คิดถึงคือ สกายไลน์

ถึงเขาจะทอดทิ้งบัมเบิ้ลบีไปแต่ก็ยังอยากรู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นหลังจากนั้น อาจมีเหตุผลที่กลับมาหาเขาไม่ได้ อยากดูว่าทำไมจะมีโอกาสได้เจอกันอีกไหม บัมเบิ้ลบีเริ่มค้นไฟล์เอกสารจากบ้านเด็กกำพร้าที่บัมเบิ้ลบีหนีออกมา มันมีในฐานข้อมูลจึงจริงๆแล้วไม่มีใครรู้ว่ามันเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเด็กที่อยู่ที่นั่น แค่พิมพ์ชื่อสกายไลน์ข้อมูลของเขาปรากฏขึ้นมา สาเหตุที่สกายไลน์ถูกส่งไปที่นั่นตรงตามที่อีกฝ่ายเล่าไว้จริงๆ นั่นไม่สำคัญเมื่อไล่อ่านจนถึงช่วงที่สกายไลน์กับบัมเบิ้ลบีวางแผนออกมานั่นไม่เป็นความจริงอย่างที่เขาเจอ มันเขียนไปว่าพักหลังสกายไลน์มีพฤติกรรมเปลี่ยนไปเพราะไปคบเพื่อนที่มีพฤติกรรมรุนแรงและพยายามหนีออกจากสถานที่เลี้ยงเด็กแม้ไม่สำเร็จแต่ก็ได้รวมหัวกันฆ่าผู้ดูแลไปหนึ่งตนทำให้โดยย้ายไปอยู่ที่อื่นและข้อมูลตรงนั่นก็หายไป ไม่บอกว่าไปอยู่ที่ไหนมันไม่มีได้เขียนเอาไว้

สกายไลน์ไม่ได้เป็นคนฆ่าผู้ดูแล บัมเบิ้ลบีต่างหากที่เป็นคนฆ่าผู้ดูแล ไม่มีใครช่วยเขาบัมเบิ้ลบีลงมาฆ่าเพราะป้องกันตัว อีกฝ่ายกำลังจะฆ่าเขาพวกบ้านี้มันเขียนโกหกลงไปในรายงาน เมื่อค้นข้อมูลสถานเด็กกำพร้าที่อื่นก็ไม่มีชื่อของสกายไลน์เลย ค้นทุกที่บนไซเบอร์ตรอนไม่มี ไม่มียกเว้นที่นั่น แต่แล้วมีบางอย่างมาด้นใจให้บัมเบิ้ลบีไปค้นชื่อของสกายไลน์ที่ช่องรายชื่อหุ่นออฟไลน์ มันเป็นสิ่งที่เขาไม่อยากให้เกิดขึ้น แต่ว่าก็อยากรู้ บัมเบิ้ลบีพิมพ์รหัสของสกายไลน์ที่ได้จากบ้านเด็กกำพร้า

และมันก็มีชื่อของสกายไลน์

เหมือนหน่วยประมวลผลหยุดทำงานไป ตัวด้านชาแต่ก็ยังกดมันเข้าไปอ่าน มันเขียนต่อจากที่รายงานของบ้านเด็กกำพร้า ระหว่างที่กำลังจัดย้ายเขาไปอยู่ที่อื่นจู่ๆสกายไลน์ก็เกิดอาการคลั่งขึ้นมา ทำร้ายทุกคนที่ขวางทางออกจากบ้านเด็กกำพร้าตรงฝนกรดหายไปและเจออีกทีร่างร่างกายถูกฝนกัดกร่อนจนออฟไลน์ข้างถนน

สกายไลน์จากเขาไปแล้ว สกายไลน์ทอดทิ้งเขาแล้ว

เขาไม่ควรตามหาสกายไลน์ ถ้าหากรู้ว่ามันทำให้เขาเจ็บปวด อยากให้มันเป็นความสงสัยต่อไป แค่อยากให้รู้ว่าอยู่ที่ไหนสักแห่ง

มันไม่ใช่ความจริงใช่ไหม

บัมเบิ้ลบีแอบไพร์มกลับบ้านไปก่อน แต่สุดท้ายความไพร์มก็มาหาเขาหลังงานที่หนักหนา เขากลับมาค่ำมืดซึ่งมันเป็นเรื่องปกติ ถามไถ่ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นและแน่นอนว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีเล่าให้ฟังเสมอ ออฟติมัสคือที่พึ่งเดียวของบัมเบิ้ลบี ออฟติมัสนั่งลงบนเตียงองบัมเบิ้ลบี กอดเด็กน้อยเอาไว้ลูบศีรษะปลอบโยน

“ฉันไม่ทอดทิ้งเธอไม่ไหนแน่นอนบัมเบิ้ลบี เธอเป็นเด็กที่สมบูรณ์แบบของฉัน ฉันรักเธอมากๆเลยนะรู้ไหม”

รัก...บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่เคยถูกบอกรัก ครั้งแรกในชีวิตตั้งแต่ที่ออนไลน์เป็นครั้งแรกที่ถูกบอกรักนั้นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีกอดไพร์มแน่นขึ้น ได้โปรดอย่าจากเขาไปอีกคนเหมือนที่คนอื่นๆทำกับเขา บัมเบิ้ลบีรู้สึกได้ถึงสัมผัสที่พรมจูบที่ศีรษะมันอ่อนโยน ชวนให้ใจมันอ่อนยวบ ไพร์มหน้ากากของเขาออกไปเมื่อไรไม่รู้ บัมเบิ้ลบีปล่อยไพร์มทำอยู่แบบนั้น แล้วก็เชยคางบัมเบิ้ลบีขึ้นมาจูบบนหน้ากากของเขา

“ถอดออกได้ไหม” บัมเบิ้ลบีพยักหน้าเบาๆ ไพร์มจึงจับหน้ากากสไลด์ถอดออกมาแล้ววางไว้แถวนั้น หัวนิ้วโป้งลูบข้างแก้มอย่างแผ่วเบา โน้มตัวลงมาจูบที่หัวเลนส์ทั้งสองข้างแล้วลากริมฝีปากลงมาที่ริมฝีปากลงบรรจบที่ริมฝีปากของบัมเบิ้ลบี ครอบครองริมฝีปากนั่นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเกิดอาการต่อต้าน พยายามขยับแขนพลักออกแต่ว่าเขาไม่สามารถสู้แรงของไพร์ม ทว่าเมื่อรู้ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีต่อต้านไพร์มก็ละริมฝีปากออก

“เธออาจไม่เคยรู้วิธีแสดงความรักมาก่อน มันอาจไปกระตุ้นความทรงจำที่ไม่ดีของเธอ ไม่ต้องห่วงมันไม่เจ็บ มันไม่ทรมาณเหมือนที่เธอเคยเจอ”

“คะคุณจะ...”

“ไม่ใช่ มันไม่เหมือนกัน พวกนั้นตั้งใจจะทำร้ายเธอ เชื่อฉันบัมเบิ้บบี ไม่ต้องห่วงฉันไม่ทำร้ายเธอ” นั่นคือไพร์มและเขาพูดความจริงเสมอ บัมเบิ้ลบีให้ไพร์มจัดการดึงให้บัมเบิ้ลบีก้าวผ่านความกลัว เมื่อก้าวผ่านมันไปได้เป็นความรู้สึกไม่เหมือนกับครั้งนั้น มันอบอุ่น ปลอดภัย และรู้สึกเอามากๆ แม้ตอนที่ตนเองนั่นกลัวที่สุด ตอนที่ไพร์มเข้ามาในตัวมันไม่เจ็บไม่น่าขยะแขยะแม้แต่น้อย เผลอร้องขอให้กระแทกเข้ามามากกว่าด้วยซ้ำ

นั่นหรือ คือความรัก

“ฉันอยากให้จำเอาไว้ การกระทำแบบนี้มันเป็นได้ทั้งทำร้ายและการแสดงความรัก เธอต้องใช้มันให้ดีหลังจากนี้ฉันจะสอนอะไรมากกว่านี้ แต่ว่าตอนนี้เธอพักก่อนเถอะ” ไพณืมพูดขึ้นมาหลังจากเสร็จกิจ มันเหนื่อยหอบไปหมด ตอนนั้นเขาเหนื่อยแทบตายก็ไม่สามารถพักได้ต้องรับเข้าไปอีกเท่าก็ไม่รู้แม้แต่สลบไปก็อาจจะโดนรับเข้ามาต่อด้วยซ้ำ แต่ไม่ใช่กับไพร์ม เมื่อออฟติมัสเห็นว่าเขาไม่ไหวก็ปล่อยให้ได้พัก

วันต่อมาเขาตื่นขึ้นมาในอ้อมกอดของไพร์ม แล้วก็พาไปชำระล้างคราบของไพร์มที่ทิ้งไว้แล้วลงไปเติมพลังงานออกไปทำงานด้วยกัน ระหว่างพวกเขามันเป็นเรื่องปกติของผู้ปกครองที่จะทำให้กับสปาร์คลิ้งของตัวเอง เพราะผู้ปกครองที่แท้จริงของเขาไม่เคยรักเขา ไม่เคยแม้แต่จะกอดปอบโยนเหมือนออฟติมัส เขาคือทุกอย่างของบัมเบิ้ลบี ผู้ที่ดึงบัมเบิ้ลบีสู่โลกใบใหม่

หน่วยไพร์มได้รับภารกิจให้ไปจับตัวถูกที่ก่อความไม่สงบในเมืองเคออน ไพร์มอยากได้ตัวเป็นๆกลับมาที่ไอคอน หน่วยของเขาเริ่มปฏิบัติการนำยานเข้าไปในตัวเมืองแต่ว่า เมื่อเข้าเขตตัวเมืองพวกเขาก็ถูกยิงล่วงตกโชคดีที่ไม่ใครได้รับบาดเจ็บ แต่นั้นก็แสดงถึงสถานการณ์ที่เลวร้ายกว่าที่เกิดไว้เยอะอยู่พอสมควร ทำให้พวกเขาต้องปรับแผนและซ่อนตัวมากกว่าเพื่อไม่ให้เป็นที่น่าสงสัยก่อนที่จะเข้าไปประชิดตัวนั้นไม่ใช่ปัญหา ปัญหาคือจะพาตัวออกมาจากเมืองที่เต็มไปด้วยฝูงชนที่โกรธเกี้ยวได้อย่างไหร่ โดยที่ไม่โดนฝูงชนทำร้ายได้ งานต้องมีการนองเลือดอย่างแน่นอน

บัมเบิ้ลบีถูกส่งไปสำรวจและสอดแนมล่วงหน้าแน่นอนว่าเป็นงานที่เขาถนัด การรักษาความปลอดภัยไม่แน่นมากนักทำให้เขาเข้าได้อย่างง่ายดาย ประชาชนธรรมดาก็เป็นแค่ประชาชนธรรมดาอยู่วันค่ำไม่ทางที่จะจู่ๆกลายเป็นทหารที่มีความปลอดภัยแน่นหนาได้หรอก ยกเว้นแต่จะมีพวกตำรวจทหารที่เห็นด้วยกลับพวกนี้ ซึ่งนั้นก็ไม่มากพออยู่ดี แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ยังคงไม่ลดความระวังตัว เขาจะพลาดไม่ได้สักภารกิจ จะไม่ทำให้ไพร์มผิดหวังเด็ดขาด

บัมเบิ้ลบีจดจำโครงสร้างของตึกที่พวกนั่นใช่หลบซ่อนวางแผน เวลาผลัดเปลี่ยนการ์ดจุดที่ป้องกันที่หนาแน่นและจุดอ่อนทั้งหมดในอาคาร ส่วนเส้นทางหลบหนีพวกเขาไม่สามารถเรียกยานมารับได้เพราะแม้แต่เจ๊ทไฟล์ที่เก่งในเรื่องการขับยานเป็นระดับต้นๆยังถูกยิงตกลงมาได้ ตนอื่นๆนี้เรียกได้ว่าหมดหวัง

หน่วยไพร์มลงมือปฏิบัติการตามแผน พยายามซ่อนตัวให้โดนจับได้น้อยที่สุดมีแค่โพร์ว ไอเอิร์ดไฮด์และบัมเบิ้ลบีที่เข้าไป และพวกเขาก็สามารถจับหัวแกนนำได้สำเร็จปล่อยให้เป็นหน้าทีของไอเอิร์นไฮด์แบกร่างของแกนนำแต่ว่าจู่ๆก็มีเมคสีเหลืองน้ำเงินมีเลนส์สีฟ้าแค่ดวงเดียวอยู่ที่ใบหน้า มันเหมือนกับผู้ปกครองของเขาหรือเกิน

“โพร์ว ไอเอิร์นไฮด์ได้โปรดหยุดเถอะ คนที่นี้เขากำลังจะอดตายกันอยู่แล้วนะ” บัมเบิ้ลบีชักมีดขึ้นมากำลังพุ่งเข้าใส่เมคที่เข้ามาใหม่ แต่ไอเอิร์ดไฮด์ยกมือห้ามไว้

“ซ๊อคเวฟ ไม่คิดว่าจะได้เจอกันอีก” อีกฝ่ายเมื่อสังเกตดีๆก็จะเห็นว่ามือข้างหนึ่งเป็นปืน

“ไพร์มเขาบ้าไปแล้ว พวกนายก็รู้ทำไหมยังทำตามคำสั่งเขาอยู่อีก”

“ขอโทษว่ะ พอดีความจงรักภักดีของฉันมันอยู่ที่เขาหมดแล้ว” ไอเอิร์ดไฮด์ยกปืนขึ้นมายิงอีกฝ่ายแต่ว่าเขากลับหลบได้และยิงสวนกลับมาทำให้พวกเขารีบหลบ และออกไปจากที่แห่งนี้พวกเขาได้แยกทางกันตามแผนและจะรวมกลุ่มอีกครั้งที่นอกเมืองและหลังจากนี้ก็เรียกยานมารับ ภารกิจสำเร็จโดยที่ได้ตัวแกนนำมายังมีชีวิตอยู่และไม่มีใครบาดเจ็บ

พวกเขาพาแกนนำไปยังที่นายพักหนึ่งมีเก้าอี้แค่ตัวเดียวและจับล็อกแขนขาเอาไว้ อีกฝ่ายก็ได้สติกลับมาและพ่นด่าด้วยความเกี๊ยวโกรธแต่พวกเขาไม่สนใจ ไอเอิร์ดไฮด์ก็กระชากกล่องเสียงของอีกฝ่ายออกมา

“ไอเอิร์ดไฮด์กระชากออกมาอย่างนั้นแล้วจะรีดข้อมูลได้อย่างไงล่ะ” บัมเบิ้ลบีถามขึ้นมาเมื่อเห็นไอเอิร์ดไฮด์ทำแบบนั้น

“ไม่ต้องห่วงไป ไพร์มมีวิธีของเขาอยู่” โพร์วพูดขึ้นมาอย่างใจเย็นสายตาก็ยังไม่ละจากเดต้าแพทธ์และพิมพ์รายงานภารกิจส่งให้ไพร์ม ซึ่งนั้นก็เป็นจังหวะเดียวกันกับที่ไพร์มเปิดประตูเข้ามาในห้อง

“เขาพูดอะไรมาบ้างหรือยัง”

“ไม่ ตื่นมาก็ด่ามันทุกอย่างที่ขวางหน้าฉันเลยกระชากกล่องเสียงมันออก”

“สุดท้ายแล้วให้ฉันจัดการดีที่สุดสินะ” ไพร์มเดินตรงไปข้างหน้าอย่างเชื่องช้า ค่อยๆสร้างความหวาดกลัวให้เมคตนนั้นทีละเล็กทีละน้อยจนเมคผู้เริ่มดิ้นหนีลมๆแล้งๆ เก้าอี่นั้นถูกล็อกไว้อย่างแน่นหนาเป็นพิเศษ โพร์วเก็บเดต้าแพทธ์และเดินมาจับกระชากหมวกเกราะออก ไพร์มยกมือขึ้นมาระดับเลนส์แล้วปลายนิ้วมือของไพร์มก็มีเข็มยาวงอกขึ้นมาอย่างรวดเร็ว แล้วค่อยๆแทงมันเข้าไปในเลนส์ช้าๆ ให้มันร้าวและย้ายไปแทงอีกจุดของเลนส์ให้อีกฝ่ายส่งเสียงร้องด้วยความทรมานให้มากที่สุแต่มันก็เป็นแค่การแสดงส่งเสียงกรีดร้องเพราะเขาไม่มีเสียงให้ร้องอีกแล้ว

“ไพร์ม จะทำก็รีบๆเถอะ”

“ไอเอิร์ดไฮด์ ส่วนที่สนุกที่สุดคือช่วงนี้ต่างหาก บัมเบิ้ลบีเธอมีมีดหรือเปล่า” ไพร์มหันมาถามบัมเบิ้ลบี

“มีครับ” บัมเบิ้ลบียื่นมีดให้ไพร์ม ซึ่งหลังจากที่ได้แล้ว ไพร์มก็ใช้ค่อยๆแทงกรีดศรีษะของเมคไปได้ครึ่งเดียวก็ยื่นมีดคืนให้บัมเบิ้ลบี แล้วใช้สองมือฉีกกระชากเปิดกะโหลกอย่างช้าๆ จนเห็นหน่วยความคิดและสายไฟ เอนนาจอนไหลนองไปทั่วแล้วไพร์มก็ใช่เข็มแทงเข้าที่หน่วยความคิดแล้วไพร์มก็นิ่งไปพักหนึ่ง

“ซ๊อคเวฟ ยังไม่ล้มเลิกความตั้งใจสินะ หมอนี้มันเป็นแค่หุ่นเชิดที่ซ๊อคเวฟชักใยอยู่ข้างหลังมันไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรจริงๆหรอก แต่ว่าฉันอยากจะปรับแต่งอะไรมันนิดหน่อย หลังจากนั้นก็เข้ามันไปปล่อยไว้ที่เดิมซะ” ไพร์ม เหมือนกำลังใช้ความคิดอะไรบ้างอย่างแล้วดึงเข็มออก เมคที่ถูกจับมามองไพร์มโดยไม่มีความหวาดกลัวอีกต่อไป นิ่งเรียบเหมือนไม่มีชีวิต

โพร์วปลดเมคตนนั้นเป็นอิสระ เมคตนนั้นเดินตามโพร์วออกไปอย่างเลื่อนลอยไร้สติ มนเกิดอะไรขึ้นหลังจากที่ไพร์มแทงเข็ม

“เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเขา” บัมเบิ้ลบีถามขึ้นมาเป็นครั้งแรกที่เคยเห็นไพร์มทำแบบนั้น

“อ่า...ฉันลืมบอกเธอเรื่องนี้เป็นเสียสนิทเลย ฉันเป็นนีโมเซอร์จิน(Mnmosuegeon)”

นีโมเซอร์จิน เป็นพวกพิเศษที่มีความรู้ที่เจาะลึกไปทางด้านหน่วยความคิดโดยเฉพาะ สามารถเจาะเข้าไปดูความทรงจำ ปรับแต่ง แก้ไขรวมถึงสามารถล้างความทรงจำทั้งหมดแล้วสร้างใหม่ได้ถ้ามีความสามารถมากพอ ซึ่งเป็นความสามารถที่หายากปัจจุบันแทบจะหายไปหมดแล้ว

ไพร์มคือนีโมเซอร์จิน

เป็นความสามารถที่บัมเบิ้ลบีต้องการ อยากจะเรียนรู้แต่ว่านึกว่าจะไม่มีคนเหลือมาให้สอนเสียแล้ว เขาอยากได้ความสามารถนี้มาลบความทรงจำให้อดีตของตัวเอง ไม่ก็อยากให้ลบความทรงจำนั้นออกไปก็ได้ เขาต้องทนทุกข์ทรมานกับอดีตอยากจะลบมันออกไปแต่ว่าเขาไม่สามารถลบมันออกไปได้

“ออฟติมัส ผมมีเรื่องอยากจะขอร้อง” บัมเบิ้ลบีรวบรวมความกล้าออกไปนี้หลังเวลาผ่านไปหลายวัน เป็นนานแล้วที่บัมเบิ้ลบีขอร้องอะไรบ้างอย่างกับออฟติมัส ไพร์มรู้ล่วงหน้าเสมอว่าเขาต้องการอะไรและจัดเตรียมมาให้เสมอก่อนที่เขาจะบอก ตอนที่เขาหลับไพร์มแอบเจาะหน่วยความจำเขาบางหรือเปล่าถึงได้รู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับเขาไปหมด

“นานแล้วนะที่เธอจะขอร้องอะไรจากฉัน มีอะไรงั้นหรือ”

“ผม...อยากให้คุณลบความจำบางส่วนของผมได้หรือเปล่า” ไพร์มเงียบไป เขาไม่ตอบบัมเบิ้ลบี เงียบจนบัมเบิ้ลบีเริ่มรู้สึกกลัวที่ขออะไรแบบนั้นไป

“ฉันขอโทษที่ทำตามคำขอของเธอไม่ได้ มันผลข้างเคียงร้ายแรงเกินไปถ้าฉันลบความจำความเธอ อย่างแรกเลยมันจะทำให้หน่วยความคิดของเธอมีการป้องกันลดลงต่อให้เก่งขนาดไหนก็ไม่สามารถทำให้ระบบป้องกันกลับมาเป็นเหมือนเดิมได้ เพราะมันคือการเจาะทำลายระบบป้องบางส่วน มันสามารถทำให้เธอถูกควบคุมหน่วยความคิดได้ง่ายดาย อย่างที่สองต่อให้ฉันลบไปอย่างถ้ามีการกระตุ้นที่รุนแรงเกี่ยวกับความทรงจำนั้น มันก็สามารถกลับมาอีกและมันอาจส่งผลที่...แย่ลงกว่าเดิม”

บัมเบิ้ลบีคิดไว้ไม่ผิด ว่าไพร์มต้องปฏิเสธเขามาอย่างแน่นอนแต่ว่าไพร์มก็สามารถทำให้เขาประลาดใจได้ทุกครั้ง

“แต่ว่า...ฉันสามารถสอนให้เธอเป็นนีโมเซอร์จินเหมือนฉันได้ ถ้าเกิดว่าเธอสัญญากับฉันว่าจะไม่ใช้มันกับตัวเองและจะเก็บเรื่องนี้เป็นความลับที่จะมีแค่ฉันกับคนที่ฉันอนุญาตเท่านั้นที่รู้ว่าเธอเป็นนีโมเซอร์จิน”

นั่นคือสิ่งที่บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่คาดคิด ไพร์มจะสอนเขาวันต่อมาออฟติมัสก็พาไปหาแร็ทเช็ทติดตั้งเข็มของนีโมเซอร์จินที่นิ้วมือ แร็ทเช็ทคงเป็นเมคที่ไพร์มไว้ใจที่สุดถึงได้บอกว่าจะสอนบัมเบิ้ลบีให้เป็นนีโมเซอร์จิน แล้วแร็ทเช็ทก็บ่นว่าแค่ไพร์มคนเดียวก็พอแล้วแต่สุดท้ายก็ติดตั้งให้เสียอยู่ดีตามคำสั่งไพร์ม

การก่อความไม่สงบเริ่มลุกลามไปทั่วไซเบอร์ตรอนจากเคออนไปยังเมืองนั่นทำให้ไพร์มออกมาตการเด็ดขาด สั่งหน่วยแร็กเกอร์เข้าพร้อมกับกองทัพของเขาเข้าไปปราบความไม่สงบที่เกิดขึ้นในเมืองเคออนเป็นกรณีตัวอย่างแก่เมืองอื่นๆ นั่นทำให้เขาได้เจอเมคที่ไม่อยากเจอที่สุด

“อ่าวว่าไง คุณราชีนีผึ้งมาทำงานที่เองหรือ” มีแค่เมคตนเดียวที่กล้าเรียกเขาแบบนั้น

“ฮ๊อด โรดมาทำอะไรที่นี้”

“ไม่ๆ ฉันไม่ได้ชื่อนั้นอีกต่อไปแล้วฉันคือโรดิมัส และแน่นอนที่ฉันมาที่นี้เพื่อฉันต้องไปนำหน่วยแร็กเกอร์น่ะสิ” บัมเบิ้ลบีเลิกคิ้วภายใต้หน้ากากแต่นั้นมันก็แสดงออกผ่านหน้ากากด้วย

“งั้นหรอ ฉันไม่มีธุระอะไรกับแกว่ะ ฉันมีงานต้องทำ” บัมเบิ้ลบีเดินออกมาแต่เจ้าโรดิมัสยังตามากวนประสาทเขาต่อ

“ทำงานอะไร ฉันว่างานของนายเป็นงานนั่งโต๊ะแน่นอนหลังจากจบไปฉันไม่เห็นแกออกมาทำผลงานอะไรเลย เป็นลูกรักของไพร์มทั้งทีคงรักมากจนไม่อยากให้ออกภาคสนามเลยมั้ง” เจ้าโรดิมัสก็ยังต่อกวนประสาทต่อไปบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่สนใจและเดินต่อไปเรื่อยๆเพื่อที่จะไปพบกับหน่วยของเขาที่มีส่วนรวมกับแผนการนี้ด้วยจนกระทั้ง

“โรดิมัส ทำไหมไม่ไปอยู่ที่หน่วยของนาย” เสียงหนึ่งหลังขึ้นโรดิมัสที่กำลังก้มหน้ากวนประสาทกำลังหันไปเถียงอีกฝ่ายแต่ว่าพบเงยหน้าขึ้นมาเห็นทั้งโพร์ว ไอเอิร์ดไฮด์ เจ๊ทไฟล์และคริฟจัมเปอร์ก็หน้าเหวอไปทันที

“เอ่อ อาจารย์ไอเอิร์ดไฮด์ไม่ได้เจอกันนานเลยนะครับ สบายดีไหม” น้ำเสียงกวนประสาทนั้นหายไปทันที

“แน่นอน แต่เธอยังไม่ได้ตอบคำถามฉันเลย” คริฟจัมเปอร์เข้ามาคว้าบัมเบิ้ลบีไปให้ห่างจากโรดิมัส นั่นชวยเข้าได้เยอะ

“อ่อ ก็เจอบัมเบิ้ลบีเลยกะจะทักทายกันนิดๆหน่อยๆเห็นว่าเป็นเพื่อนร่วมรุ่นน่ะ แล้วตอนนี้เขาเป็นอะไรกับหน่วยของคุณ หมายถึงหน่วยไพร์มน่ะ”

“ยังดีที่เธอยังรู้จักหน่วยไพร์มแต่ รู้เหมือนจะตกข่าวไปบ้างนะ”

“ห่ะ...”

“บัมเบิ้ลบีก็อยู่หน่วยไพร์มกับฉันนี้ล่ะ”

และนั่นเป็นวันที่บัมเบิ้ลบีมีความสุขที่สุดที่ได้ตอกหน้าโรดิมัส

การกวาดล้างกลุ่มก่อความไม่สงบในเคออนถูกทำลายลงแทนที่ไซเบอร์ตรอนจะกลายมาสงบเรียบร้อยเหมือนอย่างเก่ามันกลับลงผลตรงกันข้าม เมืองต่างๆเริ่มลุกขึ้นมาแสดงความไม่พอใจจนกลายเป็นสงครามกับกลุ่มต่อต้าน แบ่งออกเป็นสองฝ่าย

ออโต้บอทนำโดย ออฟติมัส ไพร์มและดีเช็ปดีคอนนำโดย เมกะทรอน

บัมเบิ้ลบีคิดว่ามันจะเป็นสงครามสั้นๆเพราะไพร์มมีทั้งกองทัพที่แข็งแกร่งยังมีประชาชนอีกมากที่ยังติดตามเขา แต่ไม่เลย สงครามมันยื้อเยื้อกินเวลายาวนานไม่มีท่าทีที่จะหยุดจนไซเบอร์ตรอนทั้งดาวลุกเป็นไฟของสงคราม บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ยังคงซื่อตรงกับไพร์ม เชื่อมั่นในตัวไพร์มว่าสิ่งที่เขาทำนั่นถูกต้องเสมอ เป็นการกระทำเพื่อสิ่งที่ดีที่สุดของเหล่าไซเบอร์ตรอนเนี่ยน

แต่ไม่ใช่สำหรับเมคทุกตนที่เชื่ออย่างบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็น บางตนก็ทรยศหักหลังไปจากออโต้สู่ดีเซ็ปดิคอนหรือไม่ก็หันหลังให้กับสงครามขอไม่รับรู้อะไรอีกเลย ทว่ามีการทรยศที่หน่วยที่ไพร์มเชื่อมั่นในความสามารถหน่วยนั้นมีนามว่า ซีกเกอร์ หน่วยที่มีสีเดียวกันอยู่รวมกันสามคนเสมือนครอบครัว สองในสามตนนั่นได้หักหลังครอบครัวของตัวเอง ตนหนึ่งถูกไพร์มทำลายไปจนสิ้นอีกตนก็ได้กลายเป็นดีเซ็ปดิคอน

ไพร์มยังต้องการหน่วยนี้แต่เขาต้องมีหัวหน้าที่มีความซื่อสัตย์ ไอเอิร์ดไฮด์มีหน้าที่เขาอยู่แล้ว แร็ทเช็ทนั่นเป็นเมดิกที่สำคัญนั่นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเสนอตัวมาเป็นหัวหน้ากลุ่มซีกเกอร์ใหม่ ไพร์มต้องการคนที่ซื่อสัตย์ดั่งเช่นบัมเบิ้ลบี แม้ว่าไพร์มไม่ อยากให้เขาทำหน้านี้มันสุ่มเสี่ยง เขาต้องการให้บัมเบิ้ลบีปลอดภัยถึงไม่ได้รับตำแหน่งสูงเป็นแค่ที่ปรึกษา แต่สุดท้ายแล้วไพร์มก็ต้องจำใจให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นหัวหน้าของเหล่าซีกเกอร์ และให้แร็ทเช็ทอัพเกรดบัมเบิ้ลบีครั้งใหญ่

“บัมเบิ้ลบี ตอนนี้ถ้าเธอเปลี่ยนใจยังทันอยู่นะ ฉันจะหาตนอื่นมาแทน” ไพร์มเป็นห่วงบัมเบิ้ลบีเสมอ แต่ว่านี้คือการตอบแทนของบัมเบิ้ลบี จะมอบความรักความซื่อสัตย์ให้แก่ไพร์มผู้เดียวนั่นคือคำมั่นสัญญากับตนเอง

“คุณทำเพื่อผมมาเยอะมากแล้ว ผมอยากจะทำอะไรเพื่อคุณบ้าง” ไพร์มเงียบไปก่อนที่จะพูดต่อ

“เธอทำเพื่อฉันมาเยอะเหมือนกัน แต่ฉันว่าต่อให้ฉันห้ามเธอก็จะทำอยู่ดีใช่ไหม”

“ครับ” สุดท้ายแล้วไพร์มก็ปล่อยเขาไป แร็ทเช็ทเตือนไว้ก่อนว่าการอัพเกรดนี้ไม่ง่ายอย่างแน่นอนมันจะเจ็บปวดทรมานและยาวนานเป็นพิเศษแต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้ทำให้ความตั้งใจของบัมเบิ้ลบีลดลงเลยแม้แต่น้อย การอัพเกรดนั่นก็เจ็บปวดทรมานกินเวลาหลายวันอย่างที่แร็ทเช็ทว่าทำให้ต้องหยุดพักเป็นระยะ ต้องท่องบอกกับตัวเองทั้งหมดนี้ก็เพื่อไพร์ม และไพร์มก็มักจะแวะมันเยี่ยมอยู่ทุกวันพูดคุย แต่แล้วจู่ๆวันหนึ่งไพร์มก็มาถามคำถามที่แปลกประลาด

“บัมเบิ้ลบี เธอเคยคิดอยากได้ผู้ปกครองอีกตนไหม” ผู้ปกครองอีกตนหรือว่าไพร์มเขาจะ...เขาจะ...

“คุณจะ...”

“ไม่ บัมเบิ้ลบีฉันไม่ได้จะทำอย่างที่เธอคิด”ไพร์มขัดบัมเบิ้ลบีไว้ก่อนเหมือนจะรู้ว่าเขากำลังคิดอะไรอยู่

“ปกติแล้วการมีสปาร์คลิ้งได้จะต้องมีเมคสองตน แต่เธอมีแค่ฉันตนเดียวมันจะเป็นครอบครัวที่ไม่สมบูรณ์แบบนัก ฉันก็เลยอยากรู้ว่าอยากให้มีอีกตนหรือเปล่า” ผู้ปกครองสองตน ปกติแล้วบัมเบิ้ลบีก็มีแค่ตนเดียวมาโดยตลอดแม้แต่ผู้ปกครองที่แท้จริงของตัวเองที่ตอนนี้จะเป็นตายรายดีอย่างไรก็ไม่ทราบเพราะเขาไม่คิดที่จะตามให้ผู้ที่ทอดทิ้งตนเองอย่างไม่ใยดี

“ไม่ มีแค่คุณก็พอแล้ว และอีกอย่างตั้งแต่ผมเกิดมาก็มีผู้ปกครองแค่ตนเดียวเสมอไม่เห็นจำเป็นต้องมีสองตนเลยนิครับ” แต่ว่าทำไมจู่ๆไพร์มมาทำอะไรแบบนี้ทว่ากลางสงครามที่ทุกตนอาจออฟไลน์ได้ทุกเมื่อ

“ฉันคิดว่า...ฉันเจอเมคที่อยากได้มาเป็นสปาร์เมทแล้วล่ะ” สปาร์เมท ไพร์มเจอคนที่ชอบแล้วงั้นหรือ

“ไม่ต้องห่วงไปว่าฉันจะรักเธอน้อยลงหรอกนะ ฉันก็ยังรักเธอเท่าเดิม”

“ต่อให้คุณไม่รักผมแล้ว ผมก็ยังรักคุณเหมือนเดิม แล้วใครเป็นเมคผู้โชคดี ผมอยากรู้” บัมเบิ้ลบียืนยันความจงรักภักดีแก่ไพร์มโดยไม่รู้ตัว

“เธอต้องไม่เชื่อฉันแน่บัมเบิ้ลบี ฉันคิดว่าฉัน...แอบชอบเมกะทรอน” ณ ตอนนั้นบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่รู้ว่าตนเองแสดงออกมาอย่างไรแต่ตอนนั้นเหมือนหน่วยประมวลของเขานั้นค้างคิดอะไรไม่ออกอีกเลยหลังจากที่ได้รับรู้ว่าใครเป็นเมคผู้โชคดี

“ทะทะทำไมถึงเป็นเขาล่ะ เขาพยายามทำลายคุณนะ”

“ใช่เขาพยายามทำลายฉัน แต่ว่าฉันอยากได้เมคที่แข็งแกร่ง สามารถพึ่งพาตนเองและปกป้องเธอไปพร้อมกันได้ในยามที่ฉันไม่อยู่ ทุกครั้งที่ได้สู้กับเขาฉันรู้สึกสนุก หลงใหลในตัวเขามากขึ้นและฉันก็ได้รู้ว่านี้คือเมคที่ฉันต้องการ”

“สิ่งที่คุณเลือกเป็นสิ่งที่ดีที่สุดอยู่แล้ว ผมก็ยอมรับว่าเป็นเมคที่แข็งแกร่งเขาเหมาะสมกับคุณแน่นอน” บัมเบิ้ลบีเข้าไปสวมกอดออฟติมัส อีกฝ่ายก็ลูบศีรษะบัมเบิ้ลบีเบาๆ เขายังทำกันไม่ได้เพราะแร็ทเช็ทสั่งห้ามไว้ ทุกตนรู้ว่าสองคนนี้มีความสัมพันธ์บางอย่างพวกเขาคิดไปเองว่าสองตนนี้เป็นสปาร์เมทแต่เอาความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างพ่อลูกมาบังหน้าไว้ แต่ไม่พวกเขาเป็นแค่พ่อลูกและไม่สนใจที่จะอธิบายให้เข้าใจ

แต่เป็นความสัมพันธ์พ่อลูกที่บิดเบี้ยวผิดแปลก

“เอาล่ะบัมเบิ้ลบี เท่านี้ก็เป็นอันเสร็จ ไหนลองขยับเลนส์ตามไฟฉันหน่อย” แร็ทเช็ทพูดขึ้นหลังจากการอัพเกรดอย่างยาวนาน บัมเบิ้ลบีขยับเลนส์ตามไฟฉายของแร็ทเช็ท สองสามรอบจนอีกฝ่ายพอใจ ให้ขยับมือเท้าต่างให้มั่นใจว่าไม่มีอะไรผิดปกติ เกราะของเขาใหญ่หนาขึ้นปิดส่วนโค้งเว้ารูปร่างดีของตนเองไปหมดและที่สำคัญเขารู้สึกได้ว่าตัวเขาเองสูงขึ้นกว่าเดิมเล็กน้อยแต่ยังไม่เท่าเมคมาตฐานอย่างแร็ทเช็ท ส่วนสีแร็ทเช็ทลงเป็นสีดำเหลือง แทรกสีฟ้าและขาวมาเล็กน้อย

“โอเค ไม่มีปัญหาอะไรแล้วทีนี้ไปหาไอเอิร์ดไฮด์ซะนะ ฉันเพิ่มความสามารถใหม่ให้ด้วยฉันว่านายน่าจะถูกใจแน่นอน” แร็ทเช็ทพูดยิ้มอย่างมีเล่ห์ในบางอย่าง แต่ก็ไม่ได้ถามอะไรมากความแค่กล่าวขอบคุณและไปตามหาไอเอิร์ดไฮด์ มีอะไรเข้ามาใหม่ต้องไปลองด้วยตัวเองถึงจะเข้าใจมากกว่าให้มีใครมาอธิบาย

บัมเบิ้ลบีฝึกปรับร่างกายกับไอเอิร์ดไฮด์เล็กๆน้อยๆ มันมีบางอย่างที่พิเศษรู้สึกไม่ใช่ตัวของตัวเองเหมือนยืมร่างกายของใครมา รู้สึกแข็งแกร่งขึ้น ว่องไว ตอบสนองได้เร็วกว่า แต่นั่นเป็นใช่สิ่งที่บัมเบิ้ลบีนั่นแปลกใจอะไรเลยถ้าเกิดว่า...

แร็ทเช็ทใส่ระบบล่องหนมาให้

ไอเอิร์ดไฮด์ประลาดใจมากที่แร็ทเช็ทใส่ระบบนี้มาให้โดยปกติแล้วสกิลการลอบเร้นของบัมเบิ้ลบีจัดว่าอยู่ในระดับท๊อปโดยเฉพาะเมื่อในที่มืดที่สามารถเรียกได้ว่าไม่มีใครเปรียบได้ แต่แร็ทเช็ททำให้มันไร้เทียมทานต่อจากนี้ไม่ว่าจะอยู่ในแสงสว่างหรือความมืดก็ไม่มีใครสามารถหยุดบัมเบิ้ลบีได้อีกต่อไป

“บัมเบิ้ลบีฉันว่าเธอพร้อมแล้วล่ะ” ไอเอิร์ดไฮด์พูดขึ้นหลังที่ทดสอบไป บัมเบิ้ลบีรู้สึกประลาด เหมือนตัวตนเก่าของเขามันช่างด้อยค่า อ่อนแอไร้ประโยชน์นี้เป็นสิ่งที่ใหม่กว่า เป็นคนใหม่

“ไม่ ไอเอิร์ดไฮด์ ต่อจากนี้ฉันคือโกลบัค ไม่ใช่บัมเบิ้ลบีอีกแล้ว” บัมเบิ้ลบีได้ตายแล้ว อาจจะตายไปเมื่อเนินก่อนจะอัพเกรดตัวเอง ก่อนที่จะได้เจอไพร์มหรือก่อนที่ถูกสกายไลน์ทอดทิ้ง ตายไปเมื่อตอนไหนเขาไม่แน่ใจนั้นเป็นแค่ชื่อที่แสดงตัวตนเท่านั้น

“บัมเบิ้ลบีฉันได้ยินมาว่าเธอเปลี่ยนชื่อ” ไพร์มเรียกให้โกลบัคเข้าไปพบ ไอเอิร์ดไฮด์คงจะรายงายเรื่องนี้แล้ว

“ครับ ต่อจากนี้ชื่อของผมคือโกลบัค”

“ทำไมถึงเปลี่ยน”

“เพราะว่า...ผมคือว่าเขาได้ตายไปนานแล้ว ชื่อนั้นเป็นแค่ชื่อพวกตัวตนของผมเท่านั้น”

“แล้วทำไมถึงต้องเปลี่ยนเอาตอนนี้ ทำไมไม่เปลี่ยนตอนที่ฉันเจอครั้งแรก”

“ผมเพิ่งรู้สึกตัว”

“งั้นหรือ โกลบัค งั้นฉันมีของขวัญฉลองการเกิดใหม่ของเธอ” ประตูห้องด้านหลังเปิดพร้อมเมคมาตฐานสองนั่นคือเบลอและโรดิมัส

“นั่นคือลูกน้องในหน่วยของเธอ ฉันปรับหน่วยความคิดของพวกเขาให้เชื่อฟังแต่คำสั่งของเธอเท่านั่น พวกเขาจะเป็นลูกน้องที่ซื่อสัตย์ต่อเธอ เหมือนที่เธอซื่อสัตย์ต่อฉันแต่ว่าตอนนี้พวกเขายังไม่มีความคิดและนิสัยเธอเข้าไปปรับแต่งความคิดและนิสัยได้ตามใจชอบเลยว่าอยากได้แบบไหน” เมคทั้งคู่เดินมาคุกเข่าก้มหน้าลงตรงหน้าบัมเบิ้ลบี ไพร์มมักเลือกของขวัญที่ดีที่สุดให้เขาเสมอ แต่ว่าครั้งนี้ไพร์มเลือกได้ถูกใจโกลบัคมาก ปัญหาคือเขาต้องการนิสัยแบบไหนดีโดยเฉพาะโรดิมัสที่เกลียดมันเป็นพิเศษ

“ฉันจะปล่อยให้เธอเลือก ถ้าฉันยังอยู่มันก็กลายเป็นนิสัยที่ฉันชอบ เอาตามสบายเลย” ไพร์มกล่าวและเดินออกไปจากห้อง นั่นเป็นตัวเลือกที่ยากเย็นหรือเกินแต่ว่าสุดท้ายแล้วเขาก็ตัดสินใจได้

โรดิมัส จะมีความคิดที่ไม่ทันตนอื่นๆในบางเรื่อง โกลบัคยังคงชอบการพูดเหน็บแนมตนอื่นจึงเก็บแต่เอาไว้ใช้กับตนอื่นที่ไม่ใช่โกลบัคแทน ส่วนไอ้ความมั่นหน้าเป็นสิ่งแรกที่โกลบัคลบมันทิ้ง เป็นส่วนที่เขาเกลียดมันที่สุด

เบลอ หนึ่งในซีกเกอร์เก่าที่ไม่ได้ทรยศไพร์ม โกลบัคปรับให้เป็นเมคที่เชิดชูทั้งไพร์มและโกลบัคจนสามารถยอมตายแทนได้ บ้าคลั่งในสนามรบเป็นพิเศษซึ่งนั่นก็แทบจะเป็นนิสัยเก่าของเจ้าตัวอยู่แล้ว

จริงๆแล้วโกลบัคไม่ได้ปรับนิสัยทั้งคู่ไปมากเพราะไม่อยากให้ตนอื่นๆในยานสงสัยว่าทำไมทั้งคู่เปลี่ยนไป เมื่อโกลบัคถอดเข็มออกจากศีรษะทั้งคู่ ทั้งสองก็พูดขึ้นมา

“มีอะไรให้รับใช้หรือเปล่า โกลบัค”

อ่า...ใช่...ชื่อของฉันคือโกลบัค


End file.
